To Be A Malfoy
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. Slash. MPreg. AU. At 17, James Potter fell pregnant to his older forbidden lover and was disowned by his parents. At 19, the war has started & James lives in a manor with his husband and son, Draco. And ten years later? The War is still going on.
1. James Potter Malfoy

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At the moment anyways.

****

Summary: **Slash. M-Preg. AU. **At 17, James Potter fell pregnant to his older _forbidden_ lover and was disowned by his parents. At 19, the war has started & James lives in a manor with his husband and son, Draco. **Will also include flashbacks of the past.**

****

WARNINGS: This story involves **SLASH**, which is romantic situations between the same sex, i.e., men. Or more to the point, James/Lucius and Sirius/Remus. This story also contains **M-Preg**, yes I will eventually explain how a man can get pregnant but not at this point in time. And last but not least, this story is an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE** fic, which means everything is different, like Draco's parents for instance, they are James and Lucius in this story instead of Lucius and Narcissa. **And no, Harry does not exist in this story.**

So, if you still want to read this fic now, please by all means, continue. But if you don't like any of the above mentioned warnings then HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!

**…………………………………………**

Yes, if you read this last time I had it up, you may notice the original title has changed.

…………………………………………

****

Chapter 1:_ James Potter-Malfoy_

At seventeen years old, half way through his Seventh Year at Hogwarts, James had by pure accident become pregnant. When his found out they had been furious, not so much because he was pregnant, but because he was gay. They had taken him out of school and soon after disowned him, for _tainting the family name with his perverse preferences._

The father of his baby, much to a lot of peoples' surprise, had graciously opened the doors to his manor and allowed James to stay. James finished his education by correspondence while he was pregnant and soon after the baby was born, he married Lucius Malfoy.

****

………

James Potter-Malfoy was now nineteen years old; he was sitting on the window seat in his husband's study staring out at the Malfoy Manor grounds. He smiled faintly as he watched his husband playing outside with their two-year-old son.

It wasn't safe anymore, the war had started. James refused to be on either side, he was sitting on the fence, neutral. His two best friends, Remus and Sirius were both firmly on the good side with Dumbledore, while Lucius was a Deatheater.

He loved Remus and Sirius, they had stood by him through his disowning and his pregnancy and he loved Lucius. But to know they were on opposite sides in the war and were liable to kill each other…He just couldn't bare to think about it.

But if worse came to worse, James would take his son and go into hiding until the war was over.

But, in actual fact, James and especially Draco were safe. Because Lucius was a Deatheater and Voldemort's right hand man, that out James and Draco under the Dark Lord's protection, not to mention the love and protection they would get off Lucius. Despite the fact that James was a Gryffindor, who was best friends with an outcast Black and a werewolf, Voldemort had taken quite a liking to the unruly haired lover of his top Deatheater.

James had met the Dark Lord a few times, the first time he had been absolutely terrified, this was near the beginning of his pregnancy. Voldemort had made it very clear that he would not harm James or the baby, and he had made it clear to the rest of his Deatheaters that James was not to be harmed, that order was enforced more when Draco had been born.

Also, knowing just how fond the Dark Lord was of him and his son, it gave James some power over Voldemort, just like Lucius had.

James continued gazing out the window as he thought of a question Sirius had asked recently.

"I have to wonder Jamie," Started Sirius in concern for his best friend. "Are you happy with your life?"

At that moment, James didn't have answer for Sirius, but thinking about it now, he did. _Was he happy?_ He could honestly answer _yes._ Sure, he was worried sick and scared for his husband and his best friends during this war, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy. He had everything he wanted or needed, his loyal friends who stood by his side through everything. He was with the man he loved and he knew Lucius returned the feelings, even if it wasn't always obvious, and finally their little boy Draco. The kid was absolutely adorable, he had Lucius' hair and eyes of course, much to James' disappointment, but James loved him just as much.

………

James got up from the window seat and decided to go and join Lucius and Draco outside in the sun, he hadn't really been out recently, he had been pretty ill with the flu the last week and so he had been under strict bed rest.

Because he had been sick, James had lost a bit of weight because he had been off his food and now Lucius was trying to fatten him up a bit so he didn't look so frail. He was also more pale than usual as well, not to mention his voice was still croaky and he had a bad cough still.

"Daddy!"

James crouched down as his son ran over to him, covered in dirt and grass stains, immaculate blonde hair messed up just as much as James'. "Hey tiger." He lifted Draco up and gave him a hug; conscious of the grey eyes watching them and the mud Draco was getting on his clean clothes. "What have you been up to today?"

"Went to old house wif daddy."

James looked straight to Lucius in annoyance, he had promised he wouldn't take their son near the Riddle House. "You promised."

"You were still asleep, I had to do something with him." Replied Lucius coolly as he walked over to his scowling husband and happily giggling son.

"But the _Riddle House?"_ Said James irritably; he put Draco down when he started struggling. "Wake me up next time before you go and put him in _danger!"_ He snapped, he was probably one of the only people who would talk to Lucius like that and able to get away with it without being hexed.

Lucius' grey eyes narrowed slightly, "You think I would _purposely_ put our son in danger?"

James continued scowling, "No, but I don't reckon you think about what _could_ happen to him in that place. You know full well the rest of those Deatheaters hate Draco and I. You know what they would do if either of us were left alone in that place with them."

This was a fear Lucius knew well, although all Deatheaters had been ordered not to hurt James and Draco, it didn't stop them taunting the vulnerable Gryffindor when he wasn't near Lucius or Voldemort. "James…"

"Just leave me alone." James started to walk away, but he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and stop him from moving any further. "Let me go!"

"What is wrong with you?" Questioned Lucius, his voice was concerned but his eyes showed annoyance.

"Nothing." James glanced at Draco who was chasing one of the House-Elves around the garden. "It just annoys me that you keep breaking your promises, to me and to Draco…"

"I-I…"

James sighed and pulled out of Lucius' arms, it took a lot to render the Malfoy heir speechless as well. "…Just…never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about…" He sat down on a stone step and crossed his arms on his legs.

Lucius did feel a bit guilty for upsetting James, he knew his husband hated not being able to speak to his parents without being insulted, he knew James desperately missed his friends. All the Gryffindor had now was Lucius and their son.

Lucius went and sat down on the step next to his husband, he put a hand tentatively on James' back. "I do love you James…I _am_ sorry that I keep breaking my promises, but I don't always know when Voldemort is going to call a meeting." He explained. "But if it upsets you that much then…maybe you should tell Voldemort every time I make a promise so that he knows when to _not_ call meeting."

James gave Lucius a half-amused glance, "Like I said, just-never mind. I just feel a bit _too_ emotional at the moment."

"Do you mind me asking _why?"_ Asked Lucius curiously.

James sighed heavily, "I'm pregnant."

****

…………………………………………………

****

A/N: And yet, another odd pairing, I've had this sudden thing with Lucius and I realised just how much I like him. Now, I have no idea what that _Promises_ argument was all about and why I even put it in, but…yeah, ignore me ok?

****

Next Chapter: Lucius sends James and Draco to stay with Remus and Sirius one night while he goes out on a Deatheater raid, but why does Lucius back out at the last minute and try to call it off?

Please Read AND Review, and if you have any ideas for a better title I'd be glad to hear them.


	2. The Raid

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own no one or anything at the moment.

****

Brunette89: Glad you like it! I missed getting feedback for this story!

****

Eleonora1: Yes I changed the title just as a precaution. Ha ha, this story is no where near finished, I am currently working on _Chapter 19,_ all the chapters are up on my Yahoo Group.

****

Sarah: Cheers mate, but I'm sure you're just saying that cause you're my friend.

……………………………………………………………………………

I forgot to say how old Lucius is last chapter, as James is nineteen I figured I'd make Lucius about three years older, so he'll be about 22.

……………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ The Raid_

Despite being a so-called _evil Deatheater_, Lucius sure was happy about the prospect of another child. But not long after he had cuddled James and told his raven haired lover just how much he really loved him, his dark mark started to burn so he had to leave immediately leaving James and Draco alone in the huge manor with the House-Elves.

Around mid-afternoon, James carried the tired little Draco up to bed for a nap, he tucked his son in and kissed him on the head before leaving the toddler's massive room and going back to Lucius' study.

James always sought refuge in this particular because it made him feel safe and Lucius had personalised it so it reminded James of his husband when he was away as well.

James picked up the book he had started that morning and went and sat on the black leather couch that he had practically bullied Lucius into buying a few months ago. He opened his book and started reading, it was about the Dark Arts, which was about all this study contained, but after reading a couple of Lucius' books James had become quite fascinated by the Dark Arts, but he had never dabbled in them seriously. Although Lucius had taught him how to use the _Unforgivables_ about a year ago.__

James' Flashback

"You can't be so nervous if you want to protect yourself with these James." Said Lucius to his younger husband.

"But it's an innocent little animal." Squeaked James, he hated seeing animals in distress. It always brought tears to his eyes if he saw them die on TV or in movies.

"Look, you wanted to learn them and performing them on animals is the best way to learn." Replied Lucius, he really did have the patience of a saint when it came to his husband and son.

James frowned, "But why furry animals? Why not lizards, or snakes, or spiders, I don't like spiders, I'll happily kill them."

Lucius placed his hands on James' shoulders and squeezed them, perhaps a bit too hard as James winced a little. "Do you want to learn or not?"

"Yes."

"Then stop_ arsing around and listen to me." Snapped Lucius irritably. Perhaps his patience wasn't that great._

"Sorry." Said James meekly; Lucius' tempers could be quite scary sometimes.

Lucius sat on his study desk next to the cage of mice that he had gotten specifically for this task and for a few potions he was working on down in the basement dungeon of the manor. "James, I'm not forcing you into this, it was your choice. But if you want to learn, you can't be so nervous and worried about it, the curses are pretty useless otherwise."

"I know that." Replied James, folding his arms. "I'm not like you, I can't do it without feeling bad about it."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly, "You think I don't_ feel bad?" James shrugged as Lucius got off the desk again. "Believe me, I do feel guilty when I kill someone, the guilt just doesn't last long. Not many people can use the Unforgivables without feeling a bit of guilt, not even Voldemort."_

"Really?"

Lucius nodded, "Now will you try?"

"Yeah…" James pulled his wand out from his belt as Lucius let one of the mice out of the cage. He took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the mouse before clearly speaking, "Crucio."

The little mouse stopped moving before its body started to twist and shake as the torture curse overtook it, James looked closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch. The squeaking soon stopped.

"Is it dead?"

Lucius picked up the limp mouse and examined it. "Yes. Its neck is broken, Cruciatus doesn't usually break bones."

James opened his eyes again and saw the mouse dangling limply from his husband's hand. "Great, now I'm a rodent killer."

"They are rodents, it doesn't matter so much." Replied Lucius; he cast a charm to incinerate the dead mouse's remains. "Do you want to try the Killing Curse now?"

James hesitated before nodding, he watched as Lucius let another mouse out of the cage before standing back. James thought of something that really pissed him off before casting the Killing Curse, "Avada Kedavra!"

A beam of green light shot out of his wand and hit the mouse directly in the side, it squeaked in surprise before falling onto its other side dead.

James could feel his malicious streak starting to come up now, "You know, my parents used to yell at me and lock me in my room if I even mentioned _the Unforgivables around them."_

Lucius raised an eyebrow; "Did they ever…hurt you?"

James sat down on the desk chair, "I did get a few slaps if I mouthed back at them…nothing serious…Nothing like Sirius suffered at his home."

Lucius nodded in understanding, "His brother's a Deatheater."

James looked up in surprise, "Really? That weak little shit?"

Lucius smirked a little, "Yes, initiated last week."

"He's only…fifteen."

"I was fourteen." Replied Lucius, "Age has nothing to do with it."

"Oh…" James thought for a moment. "Can we try the Imperius now?"

"Oh, we are eager."

End Flashback

Of course, James had thought of becoming a Deatheater a few times, but he had never gone through with it because he didn't have the guts to do it. But when he had mentioned this to Lucius, his husband had practically forbid him to make a commitment like that.

James had nearly nodded off to sleep in the study when he heard his name being shouted.

"James?!"

James sighed, "In the study!"

Lucius appeared a few seconds later, looking a bit flustered. "Come on." He grabbed James' hand and pulled his husband up.

"Hey!'

As Lucius steered James towards the stairs he spoke, "I want you to take Draco and go to Lupin and Black's."

"Wha-Why?" Questioned James worriedly as he was pushed up the grand staircase.

"I have to lead a raid tonight." Replied Lucius as he pushed James into their bedroom. "And while I'm gone some of the others are coming here to make a potion downstairs. I don't want you or Draco here alone with them. You pack while I go and get him."

James was given no room to argue so he set about doing as he was told, when Lucius was in one of these moods it was best to just do as he said, no questions asked. But James did know Lucius wasn't too fond of going on raids, especially when Dumbledore's people interfered.

Although, it was a bit odd because Voldemort very rarely sent Lucius on these raids unless it was important and couldn't be trusted to a lower level Deatheater.

"Ready?" Lucius appeared in the doorway again with Draco in his arms.

"Yeah." James picked up his bag. "Where is it?"

"I'm not sure, Wormtail got the co-ordinates." Replied Lucius, he handed the still half-asleep Draco to James and got them both back downstairs. "It's a dark creature recruit."

Ah, that would be why Luce is going. Thought James worriedly. "OK, tell me as soon as you get back."

"I will." Lucius kissed them both goodbye before rushing off to get his Deatheater regalia on, the mask, the black gloves and the black robes.

James took Draco out passed the Manor wards and apparated to the neighbourhood Sirius and Remus lived in. He trudged up the garden path and steps to the front door of his friends' house and knocked.

The door soon opened to reveal Sirius, he took one look at James, Draco and the bag and spoke. "Fight or raid?"

"Raid." Replied James before Sirius let him in.

Sirius and Remus were quite used to James just turning up unannounced nowadays, there were usually two reasons why he wouldn't owl before turning up, either he and Lucius had a nasty fight or Lucius was on a raid.

"Hey little guy." Said Sirius practically stealing Draco away from his daddy. "How's my dragon been huh?"

"Kiddie snatcher." Mumbled James in minor amusement.

Sirius grinned at him, "But he's _so_ cute."

James smiled, "Well, there'll be another one for you to play with soon."

"You're pregnant?" Asked Sirius raising an eyebrow.

James nodded, "Yeah, that's probably why I was ordered to come here as well." He knew very well that Sirius still didn't entirely trust Lucius, even though they had spoken a few times and he did know that Lucius would never dream of hurting James or Draco, but that still didn't stop the Animagus from being suspicious. Remus on the other hand, was a little more accepting of the Malfoy heir, he was a bit cautious of Lucius but other than that, he trusted that Lucius just wanted James and Draco to be safe.

Sirius hugged James, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

It was getting late now, James was upstairs in the guest bedroom trying to get Draco to sleep, he wasn't good at sleeping in strange places even though he had been to Remus and Sirius' house lots of times.

Remus and Sirius were down in their living room cuddling on the couch when Remus suddenly sat up, eyes and ears alert.

"Rem-"

Remus held up his hand to stop Sirius from talking, he listened a bit more before getting up. "The wards are down."

Sirius' eyes widened and he got up as well, pulling his wand out from his belt. "Shit."

Lucius stood outside the house his group of Deatheaters had been ordered to raid, his eyes were wide. _Oh shit…_ Did he recognise the place? _Yes._ He had been here a few times before and now he knew full well that his husband and child were in there.

"Fall back!" He shouted moving forward, his wand out. The other Deatheaters ignored him and continued closing in on the house. "Shit! _I said fall back!"_

Remus managed to cast a quick _Protection Charm_ so the Deatheaters couldn't get upstairs where Draco and James were before the front door flew off its hinges.

Sirius started firing hexes and curses left and right without thinking, he may be an Auror but he sure didn't think much.

Lucius ran around to the side of the house, he cast a charm on himself so that he could scale the wall and get inside from the upstairs windows. He never saw another Deatheater follow him, probably thinking they were meant to do this.

Lucius climbed through an open window just as he saw James run out of the room in a hurry. He got back to his feet and saw his son sleeping peacefully on the bed, he cast his own _Protection Charm_ on the little boy before creeping out of the bedroom, still unaware that somebody was behind him.

James stood at the top of the stairs, just hiding behind a wall, his back to the bedroom his son was asleep in. He had his wand out and he shot a few curses every now and then, not aware that he and Draco weren't alone upstairs anymore.

James tried to shout out when he felt an arm go around his waist, but whoever was behind him had quickly covered his mouth as well. Now he was frightened, but he could just see the black of a glove on the hand that was over his mouth. _A Deatheater._

He tried to struggle free but he was being held tightly, his arms pinned at his sides, while trying to struggle, he dropped his wand and groaned. It never clicked in his mind that this could be the raid Lucius was talking about, even though Remus was a werewolf.

Draco awoke to all the commotion downstairs. "Daddy!" He cried out, he went silent as soon as he saw someone dressed all in black with a metal mask on looming over him. "I want daddy!"

"Shush little one. I won't hurt you." Said the Deatheater, he quickly cast a charm on the little boy making the youngster fall unconscious. The Deatheater, none the wiser about who the child was, picked Draco up and got back out of the house and apparated away.

James had heard his son crying out for him, which only made him struggle more, but in doing so, the grip on him tightened.

He soon found himself being pushed into the wall, so he was pinned between the wall and the Deatheater, his mouth still covered. James stared terrified at the Deatheater in front of him until he noticed the grey eyes that were just noticeable from behind the mask.

Most of the Deatheaters were unconscious now, one was still going strong and Sirius was duelling with him when the Order of the Phoenix turned up. Headed of course, by Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, surprisingly, was almost completely in the dark about James. He knew the Gryffindor had become pregnant and he knew James had been taken out of Hogwarts, but after that, he knew nothing of where James was now, or more to the point, who the father of the baby was. Sirius and Remus had been questioned about their friend but both claimed they had no idea what had happened to him.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Sirius, and the Deatheater he had been duelling with fell to the floor unconscious.

"It seems we arrived too late." Commented Dumbledore as he surveyed the dead or unconscious Deatheaters in the Black/Lupin residence.

Remus wiped the blood off his forehead, where he had been cut, he suddenly remembered about James. "Um…I need to go upstairs." Without another word he lifted the _Protection Charm_ and took two steps at a time up the stairs.

Lucius kept his hand over James' mouth, even now after his team were pretty much useless. "I swear I had no idea this is where the raid would take place." He saw James brown eyes narrow darkly. "We were just given the co-ordinates, not he street address or who we were coming to get. You have to believe me…" He trailed off when he realised they weren't alone anymore.

James took that chance to shove Lucius away from him, "You honestly think I believe that?!"

"It's the truth! I didn't know!" Argued Lucius, he pulled his mask off so the surprised werewolf on the landing could see who this Deatheater was. "Blame Pettigrew, not me! He gave us the location!"

"…Pettigrew?" Repeated Remus quietly.

Lucius looked to the brown haired man, "He's a Deatheater, he's been spying for Voldemort, _not_ very well I might add… I did try and call them back once I realised where we were, but they don't listen, even if I am in charge of them."

Remus nodded slowly, being a werewolf he could sense people's emotions and feelings, and right now he could sense Lucius'. _Regret. Honesty. Anger._

Neither Remus nor Lucius noticed James slip off back to the room Draco had been in, but they both noticed when he came out as white as a sheet.

"James what's wrong?" Questioned Lucius, he had a feeling of dread building.

"Draco's gone…"

"Shit…we have to get out of here." Said Lucius, he looked around and then back to Remus. "What's the quickest way out?"

"The front door." Replied Remus blankly. "I'll make sure no one sees you." He left and went back downstairs; noticing the entrance hall was free of people now.

Lucius grabbed James' hand and tugged him sniffling along behind him.

Once safely outside, Lucius apparated them away from the Lupin/Black house and to the Riddle House, where he was certain they would find Draco and the idiot that kidnapped their son.

Before going inside the old house, Lucius turned to James who was somewhere between anger, confusion, worry and misery, either way, he was crying. "Jamie, I'm sorry…If I had known-"

"Ok, I believe you!" Snapped James, still sniffling. "Did Voldemort know?"

Lucius sighed, "No, nobody but Pettigrew knew who we would be raiding."

James folded his arms protectively over his stomach; "Can I kill the bastard that took Dray?"

Lucius pulled James into his arms and hugged him, "Well, if this is indeed where Draco is, then Voldemort's probably killed the bastard already."

"I'll mutilate his corpse then." Replied James tears still in his eyes.

Lucius kissed his husband on the forehead, "Calm down James, you know the Dark Lord doesn't like his floors covered in blood. Its hell to get the stains out."

James smirked a little, Lucius could be funny when he wanted to be and pretty sweet. "OK…let's get this over and done with then, I just want to sleep."

"Come on." Lucius took James' hand and led him up the steps to the heavy wooden front door of the old house. He put his wand to the lock and muttered something; the door soon swung open and then went in.

They entered a big room where a circle of Deatheaters had gathered, some who had fled from the raid before they were hurt and some other non-descript ones. The Dark Lord was standing in front of the big fireplace saying something to them, and there beside him, was a little blonde haired boy playing with a toy.

But seeing their son safe and well didn't loosen James' grip on Lucius' hand, in fact it tightened nearly causing the Deatheater to cry out in pain. Although he did know that James was still afraid of some of the Deatheaters, and Voldemort occasionally when he had seen the Dark Lord angry.

"Ah Lucius, just who we were waiting for." Said Voldemort glancing over at Lucius, his red eyes flickered to James momentarily. "I hear the raid did not go quite to plan."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt my friends!" Growled James, his narrowing at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort nodded, "Yes, I did promise that James. And if I had in fact known where this raid would actually be taking place, I would not have permitted it, especially as I hear, you and Draco were there."

James practically ignored Voldemort and spoke again, "Where's Pettigrew? I want to _kill_ him."

Voldemort gave an almost pleasant smile, "I assure you, Wormtail has been dealt with for his blunder already." He turned back to the other Deatheaters. "You are dismissed. You will hear from me again, soon."

After the Deatheaters had left, James ignored both Lucius and Voldemort and went over to his son. He crouched down in front of Draco and brushed his son's hair out of his eyes. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Scawy man huwt me." Replied Draco pouting, tears starting to form in his eyes.

James noticed the gash on Draco's pale cheek, "Aw baby, its ok, don't cry." He pulled Draco close and cuddled him, watching out the corners of his eyes as Lucius and Voldemort left the room.

"I trust everything is fine with James and yourself?" Questioned Voldemort as they entered his study.

"Yes, it is my Lord." Replied Lucius, standing to attention like you were meant to around the Dark Lord. James of course, ignored this and always seemed to have his arms crossed and a scowl on his face in the Dark Lord's presence.

Voldemort sat down at his desk, "I have noticed lately, that he has been a bit more temperamental than usual." Despite being the Dark Lord, he did show some concern towards people, and he did genuinely like James, which was surprising.

Lucius nodded, "He recently found out he is pregnant again, I was told earlier today."

Voldemort smiled slightly, "I trust you are looking after him then?"

"Of course my Lord." Replied Lucius, he was being half-honest, he was looking after James but he did have a job and the Deatheater meetings were becoming more frequent now. "I may need some more time with him now though, to help him get over this evening."

"Very well." Voldemort tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair thoughtfully. "I have some research that needs to be done, I will send you the instructions by owl as soon as I have finished them."

"Yes my Lord."

Before sending Lucius away, Voldemort spoke again. "As the Dark Lord, I wouldn't normally say this and I will ask you not to repeat this to anyone." Lucius nodded. "My door is always open if you need someone to watch your son."

Lucius stifled a laugh and his grin, "Thank you my Lord. I am sure James would appreciate that."

Voldemort nodded, "You may leave." He was quite aware that his right hand man had been trying not to laugh at him.

Lucius bowed a little and turned on his heel, he left the study, when he was a safe distance away he snorted with laughter. _I swear the Dark Lord just offered to baby-sit._

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Asked James irritably, when Lucius returned.

Lucius smirked, "Eh, Voldemort just offered to baby-sit." James raised an eyebrow in slight alarm, but Lucius could see the humour in his eyes. "Now come on, you two need some sleep. You had a long night."

James let Lucius take the now sleeping Draco off him and they both left the Riddle House to go home and sleep.

********

A/N: How was that for a second chapter? I think it was much better than the first if I do say so myself, what about you?

****

Next Chapter: A flashback of how James and Lucius came together. Draco witnesses somebody being put under _Cruciatus_ in the Malfoy Manor and James gets deadly because of it.


	3. James's Pain

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own very little.

****

Brunette89: Ha ha, the Dark Lord won't be paternal for long.

****

FREAK014: Glad you still like it.

****

Haras: I like not so common pairings. Glad you like it!

****

Beth5572: Thanks for reviewing! And you will see what the other child is soon!

****

Kuroneko89: No the second child will not be Harry, he will not exist for the duration of this story. So, sorry if you wanted to see him.

****

Redrose2310: Thank you!

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Yey! Glad you like it!

……………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 3:_ James' Pain_

As Lucius wrapped a towel around his waist after his shower, he saw James rushing into the huge bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

Lucius frowned and tried not to throw up himself before going over to James, he knelt down and gently rubbed James' bare back. Although, to be more exact, the whole of James was bare, he didn't like sleeping with clothes on so he slept naked, every night, much to Lucius' pleasure.

After James had finished losing last night's dinner, he flushed the toilet and groaned before sniffling.

Lucius slipped his arms around James' slightly smaller body and pulled him close. "Don't cry Jamie, it'll be over soon."

James continued sniffling and he rested his head against Lucius' bare-still wet shoulder. "I don't want to go through this again…"

Lucius continued to hold James, he kissed him on the head and tried to calm his young husband down. "I'll be here with you."

"No one wanted me last time I was pregnant, what makes now any different?" Mumbled James miserably.

Lucius sighed, he should've expected this really. "What's different, is I'm going to be here the entire time instead of away on missions or out on raids. And I'm certainly not going to kick you out if that's what you're worried about."

James lifted his head and looked at Lucius curiously, "Are you sure?"

Lucius smiled, "I'm positive. I know I don't always show it, but I do love you." He pushed James' messy hair out of his eyes. "If I didn't we wouldn't be here having this conversation right now."

"Yeah but still, you didn't want to take responsibility for Draco to start with." Replied James, he was tired, he felt horrible and now he was upset and he didn't quite know why?

"Well, I didn't realise we had slept together in that time period." Said Lucius honestly, "And like you told me, I was drunk, I didn't remember."

James wiped his eyes and got up off the cold stone floor of the bathroom and went over to the sink to brush his teeth and wash his mouth out. "What are you doing today?"

Lucius went out into the massive master bedroom they occupied and started to dry himself off and get dressed, "I need to get some more potion supplies from Diagon Alley and a few books. I was going to take Draco with me."

"Not if you're going near Knockturn Alley." Replied James sternly. Lucius didn't reply, no doubt because he _was _going to go to Knockturn Alley. "I knew it. If you're going there, I refuse to let you take our son to that Alley. I don't want him exposed to that stuff."

Lucius frowned, "I'm a Deatheater James, he's already been exposed to it."

James looked around the bathroom doorframe, "Not directly. He hasn't seen anyone or any_thing_ tortured yet, but if he does," He disappeared back into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "I will personally maim anyone that had anything to do with it!"

"I already knew that." Lucius pulled on a pair of his black robes, and then he pulled his long hair back into a loose ponytail. He went to pick up his cane, which held his 12-inch ebony phoenix feather core wand, complete with a silver serpent head on the handle.

Lucius was about to leave the bedroom when he heard James call for him.

"Luce?!"

Lucius went back to the bathroom and looked in, "Yeah?"

James looked over the shower wall, shampoo in his wet black hair, "Can you get me some chocolate while you're out? I'm really craving it and I don't know where my stash went."

Lucius nodded, "Okay, and don't worry, I won't take Draco with me."

"Good."

Lucius smirked a little and left the bedroom, he went downstairs and found his son playing on the living room floor with some toys, including his toy broomstick. He crouched down and ruffled Draco's hair, "You be good for daddy while I'm gone, okay?"

"Otay dada." Replied Draco happily.

Lucius smiled and kissed him on the top of the head, "See you little one."

"Buhbye dada."

Lucius straightened up and left. Draco really was a great kid, he was very well behaved and pretty smart too, he never got sick and he hardly ever complained. He was the perfect little boy, Lucius just hoped their next child would be just as good.

James rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, revelling in the feeling of the hot water falling on his skin, it was only now he wished he had gotten up earlier so he could take a shower with Lucius where they would most likely end up having sex.

Not that James minded at all, he had only slept with one other person before Lucius came along and that had been enough to tell him that he definitely enjoyed being with Lucius Malfoy.

James' Flashback

Fourteen year old James Potter wandered along a dungeon corridor to the Potions Classroom, their Professor had called him back so she could talk to him, no doubt about his horrible potions skills.

But he did dread it, earlier on in the year she had mentioned something about perhaps finding him a tutor.

The door was open when he got there so James went in, first he saw Professor McNeil and then he saw the blonde Slytherin sitting at one of the desks talking to her.

Oh please don't say he's my tutor._ Thought James hopefully. Not Lucius Malfoy, this year's Head Boy and one of the nastiest kids in Slytherin._

"Ah James, at last. Do sit down." Said Professor McNeil pleasantly. "Now, you probably already know why you're here?"

"Because I'm crap at potions?" Replied James as he passed a cautious look at the Slytherin.

"Well, I wouldn't put it in those words, but yes, that is why I have called you back." Said the kindly Professor. "Now, I had an ask around for somebody to give you extra tutelage and Lucius here, agreed to."

James glanced at Lucius again, and saw the blonde look at him, with no hint of maliciousness in his eyes much to James' surprise. "Um, ok."

The Professor nodded, "Now, I would like you two to get together a couple of times a week, I will give you access to Dungeon six just down the corridor. You will find it has all necessary ingredients for fourth year potions." Both teenagers nodded. "Perhaps you would start the tuition now, so you can get to know each other a bit better? The other classroom is already unlocked."

"Okay…" Said James nervously, but he hoped his nervousness didn't show.

Soon James found himself trailing behind Lucius Malfoy to the dungeon classroom they were going to use, Oh god help me…he'll probably kill me before the week's out. I know he hates me, why the hell did he agree to this?

"What's the matter Potter? Scared?" Questioned Lucius once they were in the classroom.

James dropped his bag and scowled, "No."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Brave boy."

"Are you going to teach me or not?!" Snapped James in irritation.

Lucius smirked, "Of course. Get your text book out and we can get started."

James continued scowling at Malfoy as he pulled his Potions textbook out of his bag and opened it to the potion they had been working on today in class. He put the book down in front of Lucius, the scowl still permanently fixed on his face. "We did this one today in class."

Lucius looked at the book, "And what went wrong?"

"It turned the wrong colour and the cauldron blew up." Replied James in slight embarrassment.

"This is where you're going wrong." Said Lucius stopping James before he added something else into the cauldron. "You add the moth wings after_ the newt tails, not before."_

James put down the moth wings and picked up the newt tails, "I was working with a supposed genius, not my fault he's just as stupid."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "And this would be Black I suppose?"

"Mmhmm."It was April of James' fourth year now, and he had grown significantly better at potions, but his Professor still thought he should have tuition.

Lucius, although he would be leaving school this year had surprisingly given his time to continue tutoring James during the Gryffindor's fifth year.

James by now, had actually grown quite fond of spending some time with the older Slytherin. They talked about things that were happening around the school and they even complained about their friends to each other.

James, although he wouldn't admit it to his friends, had started to grow a soft spot for the blonde. Now, in their tutoring sessions he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucius, that body, the hair, those eyes, the long nimble fingers and that grin got James every time.

Early February of his fifth year, James had been given extra tutelage because his O.W.Ls were coming up and Lucius thought he needed the extra work.

As James threw some ingredients into the simmering cauldron he became aware of the grey eyes watching him, "Stop watching me, it's off putting."

"I happen to be keeping an eye on your progress." Replied Lucius from where he was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the desk and book in his lap.

James nodded, "Ah…so, why did you agree to continue tutoring me when you've already left school? Surely you have better things to do."

Lucius shrugged slightly, "I must admit, I like you Potter. And I know you're bright, I wouldn't want to see you fail just because you're bad at Potions."

James raised his eyebrows, "Is that concern I hear?"

"Call it what you will, but I mean it." Replied Lucius before looking back to his book.

I am snogging my tutor. What an interesting turn of events._ Thought James as Lucius pulled him down onto his lap. "When you said you liked me, I didn't realise you meant like this."_

Lucius kissed him again, apparently loving the young Gryffindor's mouth. "Not everyday I fall for a Gryffindor."

"Not everyday I wank over a Slytherin." Replied James, his voice husky.

Lucius quirked his eyebrows, "Good to know my feelings are returned."

"Mmhmm." James tentatively pressed his lips back to Lucius'. He wasn't the one that had made the first move so he was a bit unsure, but Lucius welcomed his lips back and held him almost tenderly.

When they pulled apart again, James was breathing heavily. Lucius' robe sleeves had fallen back to his elbows and it was then, that something caught the young Gryffindor's eyes.

James' eyes widened as he realised what the mark on Lucius' forearm was. "Y-y-y…"

Lucius sighed and nodded, "I'm a Deatheater, yes."

James started to try and get off Lucius' lap in fear, but Lucius had grabbed his wrists, "Let go of me!"

"James listen to me-"

"No! You're one of Voldemort's henchmen! I don't know why I believed you about how you feel!" Exclaimed James as he tried to struggle free, but Lucius' grip was strong. "You're evil!"

Lucius remained calm, even though he was being shouted at by a smaller fifteen-year-old. "James, would you please_ just hear me out?" James scowled but stayed quiet. "Yes, I am a Deatheater, a Slytherin and I can be fairly evil when I want to be. But you liked me before you found out, so I can't be that bad."_

James eyed him warily; he finally got his arms out of Lucius' grasp. "That was before I knew what you are."

Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You were ready and willing to kiss me and you knew I was a Malfoy. Being a Deatheater comes with being a Malfoy…"

James didn't know what to say, he really did like Lucius, but now knowing he was a Deatheater made him question his feelings. He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully; "I need to think about this…"

It was the beginning of James' sixth year at Hogwarts now; he was sixteen years old and head over heels for his ex-Slytherin boyfriend. He was currently lying on a transfigured couch in the Potions classroom he was tutored in, in the middle of a heated kiss with his older lover.

James moaned into the kiss as he felt one of Lucius' hands move down to his crotch, where he stroked James through the material of his trousers and boxers…

"Ow! Shit…" James' daydream was cut off when he got soap in his eyes, he quickly used the warm shower water to get rid of the soap. He ran his hands through his wet hair and turned off the shower.

After stepping out of the shower, James found a towel and wrapped it around his waist, in doing so, he noticed he already had a small bump where the baby was growing. He rubbed his abdomen gently as he thought. Maybe this pregnancy wouldn't be so bad, Lucius seemed to be more happy about this one than he had been about Draco.

James spent the entire day with his son, he played outside with Draco and then he took him to Diagon Alley for some of his favourite ice cream. Lucius didn't come home that night so James figured he had been called to a Deatheater meeting either that or he was having an affair.

James was nearly asleep in bed when Lucius finally turned up, he heard his husband moving around the bedroom, pulling his clothes off and then he felt the bed move as Lucius got in.

Lucius bent his head and kissed James on the neck, he rested a hand on his husband's side and continued exploring James' tanned neck.

"Mm…" James moved his head exposing more of his neck. "Horny tonight?"

Lucius pushed James onto his back and kissed him full on the lips. "You better believe it."

James slipped his arms around Lucius' neck and smiled, "Oh I do believe it." AS they started kissing again, Lucius accidentally leaned right on James' stomach causing his lover to squeak in pain.

Lucius pulled away worriedly, "Did I hurt you?" James rubbed his stomach and nodded. Lucius bit his lip, "Sorry…"

James shifted slightly underneath his husband, "Don't worry, just don't do it again."

Lucius moved off James and placed a gentle hand on his stomach, "Sorry, I forgot."

Man, and people think he's evil. Aw he's such a sweetie! James smiled, "Don't worry about it, its not like I'm miscarrying." Lucius frowned. "And I won't." James played with Lucius' long hair. "Where have you been all night?"

"Voldemort called while I was shopping." Replied Lucius, leaning his head into James' hand. "He was angry."

"Why?" Asked James curiously.

"Pettigrew and Black didn't follow through with his orders last night." Explained Lucius, "… Anyway, he tortured Pettigrew for a little while and had Black killed."

"Was it that important?" Lucius nodded. "Oh…then why didn't he have you do it?" James was always curious about the meetings he didn't attend, especially when a Deatheater was tortured or killed, he really was quite a morbid boy.

Lucius smirked, he turned his head and kissed the hand that was playing with his hair. "Believe it or not, but he wants me to spend more time with you and Draco."

James smiled, "Well, I don't believe anyone is completely evil, 'cept maybe Hitler and Grindelwald."

Lucius rubbed the slight bump of James' stomach gently, "Not that I mind of course, I'm quite happy to spend my nights cuddling you and reading children's books."

James grinned, "Oh good."

After talking for a little while, the couple settled down for sleep.

A few days later, much to James' annoyance, there was a group of Deatheaters in the manor on business with Lucius. He really did not trust them and they would most likely do something stupid like torture an innocent person right in front of Draco or something.

James was curled up in a chair in Lucius' study again, with a book and a cup of tea. Draco had been in there with him but James never noticed his son leaving the room.

He did however, notice when Draco came running back into the room crying.

James put his book down and pulled Draco onto his knee, "Sweetie what happened?"

Draco sniffled and whimpered a little, "I'm scarwed…"

James brushed Draco's floppy blonde fringe out of his tearful grey eyes, "Why? What happened?"

"Mean men wif daddy…" Draco clutched James' T-shirt.

James nodded slowly. _I knew it. _"And what did these mean men do?" Draco continued sniffling. "Dray, you have to tell me. What did they do? Did they hurt you?"

Draco shook his head, "They hurwt a man. He was on the floor…and rolling awound scweaming."

I'll kill them. I'll kill the idiot that used Cruciatus in front of my son. James kissed Draco on the head and wiped the tears away from his big grey eyes. "Its ok Dray… Look, you stay here while I go and talk to daddy and his friends okay?"

Draco was still sniffling but he nodded anyway.

"That's my boy." James kissed him on the head again before getting up and putting Draco on his seat. He left the study and went straight to empty chamber room Lucius used for these meetings. He went into the room and saw a circle of Deatheaters and a man curled up into a little ball in the middle, he was whimpering and crying. _Hang on…Isn't that Pettigrew?…No! I shouldn't feel happy, they still tortured him in front of my son._

Lucius looked to his right and saw James standing there looking very pissed off, "James?"

James glared at his husband; _"I'm not talking to you."_ He growled, he then looked to the other Deatheaters who were watching him in malice. "Who tortured that bastard in front of my son?"

Lucius looked surprised, _Oh no…he'll kill them and then he'll come after me. Maybe I should get out of here._ Although he was worried, he was quite interested in what James might do to the idiot that cast the curse. "It was Knott."_ I'm in the mood to see him getting beaten up._

James turned onto Robert Knott, his eyes dark with anger. "_You_ are going to _pay."_ He spoke slowly as he moved in on the smirking Deatheater.

"And _what _pray tell are you going to do Potter?" Questioned Robert, he was bigger than James, in height and in weight, he could crush the Gryffindor if he wanted to.

No sooner had the words left his mouth; Robert Knott found a knee in his groin and a fist connecting with his already bent nose.

"I'm going to do _that."_ Growled James angrily. "Don't you dare show your face around here again or I _swear_ I will kill you."

Perhaps this isn't a good idea. Thought Lucius, he was about to step in and stop any further fighting when someone shouted _"Cruciatus!"_ Lucius watched in horror as the beam of light hit James directly in side sending him down to the ground in pain.

Lucius fired a curse straight at the source of the voice before running to James who was crying in pain and shaking from the curse. "All of you,_ get out!"_

The Deatheaters, some smirking, two in pain and one dragging the half-dead body of Peter Pettigrew left the chamber and the manor.

James was clutching his stomach in pain, his breathing was coming short and there were tears streaming down his face.

Lucius scooped James up into his arms and carried him out of the chamber and upstairs to bed, he realised James had passed out from the pain when he got there so he lay his husband down on the bed and went to the fireplace to floo St. Mungos for a doctor.

Lucius stood back from the bed chewing a fingernail while the doctor checked the unconscious James over. "Will he be all right?"

The doctor spoke as he took James' temperature, "Yes he will be, but as for the baby I am not entirely sure." Lucius nodded. "But I will give you a prescription and I ask that you keep an eye on James, and contact me if his condition seems to be getting worse."

Lucius nodded, "Okay…when will he wake up?"

"He should come around in a couple of hours." Replied the doctor. "But he will probably be very groggy so it would be best to just let him sleep."

"Okay, thank you."

Lucius couldn't sleep that night, how could he have let this happen? He knew James had only been protecting their son, but he shouldn't have let him start a fight with Robert Knott of all people. But then again, the bastard that cast _Crucio_ on James had absolutely no reason to do that and he would definitely pay.

Lucius stroked James' messy raven hair while watching his husband sleep. He hoped the baby would be all right, he didn't know what he would do if James miscarried, and all he knew was that he would kill the bastard that caused it.

James groaned all of a sudden, snapping Lucius out of his thoughts.

"Jamie?"

James groaned again and opened his eyes a little, "…What happened…"

Lucius continued stroking James' hair, "A Deatheater cast _Cruciatus_ on you."

James' hands went automatically to his stomach, "The baby…" He was starting to get upset. "Don't say I lost it…"

"Hey, hey, calm down…" Said Lucius soothingly. "Its okay, you still have the baby." He kissed James on the head and continued running his fingers through his husband's hair. "I'm sorry it happened…."

James sniffed, "I'm still angry at you."

Lucius nodded, "I deserve that…Look, I swear I didn't know Draco was watching. I would never have let that happen if I knew."

"Not that you _idiot."_ Grumbled James, he moved his head away from Lucius' hand. "You lied to me! You said you would stop letting the Deatheaters torture people in your chamber…what would you have done if it were Draco who got hit by that curse and not me? _Cruciatus_ would kill a child his age!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore." Said James cutting him off miserably. "Just leave me alone."

**A/N:** Ooh, I didn't plan that.

**Next Chapter:** Still on bad terms with Lucius, James goes out for a walk one afternoon _alone,_ and does not return. And what does the Order of the Phoenix have to do with his disappearance?


	4. Taken

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't really own anyone.

****

Brunette89: He he, Lucius can be a bit of a moron sometimes.

****

Blackdragonofdeath13: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Beth5572: Your reviews are very polite.

****

Sarahamanda: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Glad you like it so much!

****

Redrose2310: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Jadwiga: Yeah, the name does sound better doesn't it? I think Voldemort offering to baby-sit would make anyone laugh. I'm about half done with Chapter 20 of this fic, so I'll be putting that up on my Group soon.

****

Kuroneko89: No, no Harry, sorry! Yes, evil is something I am called quite often **:-P**

****

SassyChick12: I'm glad you like this if it's the first Lucius/James fic you've read! And no, the next baby will not be Harry.

****

Toby7: I'm glad you like it!

****

Inumoon3: Ha ha, I think we all want to hex Robert Nott.

………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 4:_ Taken_

It was a week after James had been hit with the _Cruciatus Curse;_ he was still on bad terms with his husband who did at least have the decency to feel guilty. For once.

…………

Late one afternoon James decided to go out for a while, to get out of the confinements of Malfoy Manor. "I'm going for a walk." He said as he headed for the door.

"When will you be back?" Asked Lucius following him, almost like an obedient dog.

As he opened the Entrance doors James looked over his shoulder in annoyance, "What's it to _you?"_ He snapped before leaving.

Lucius sighed, _I wish he would just hear me out._ He shook his head in despair and headed back to his study where Draco was happily playing with his kitten.

A stray kitten had turned up at Malfoy Manor a couple of days ago and after a chat (the first civil one the Masters of the House had had since the incident), James and Lucius had decided to keep the kitten for Draco who had already grown attached to it.

"Where daddy?"

Lucius looked to his son grimly, "Eh, daddy's gone out for a while."

"Otay." Draco giggled. "Kitty!"

Lucius watched his son with a small smile on his face, although Draco looked like him, he couldn't help but notice the boy had a lot of James in him as well, like the short attention span for instance. You were hard put to keep James' mind on one thing for a long time, which was probably why he always caused so much trouble in his classes at school because he lost concentration.

****

…

James wandered aimlessly down the road away from Malfoy Manor, he didn't know where he would go or why he was even walking, he just knew he wanted to get away from Lucius for a while and have some time to himself.

James folded his arms protectively over his stomach as he continued walking. _I do love him but how can I continue to trust him if he's going to keep breaking promises?…God for all I know, he's probably having an affair…it wouldn't really surprise me though, even if it is upsetting._

As he turned the corner at the end of the street, James didn't realise he was being followed.

****

…

"Who was he talking about?" Questioned Sirius in confusion. "I mean, the only person I can think of that fits that description and life is _James._ And as far as we know, Dumbledore doesn't know about him, does he?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't know Sirius. But whoever it is isn't going to be treated very kindly."

Sirius and Remus had just been at a meeting for the _Order of the Phoenix_ and Dumbledore had mentioned a plan to catch the vulnerable spouse of a Deatheater in order to try and find out some of Voldemort's plans.

"Dumbledore is completely cracked." Said Sirius staring at the kitchen table in front of him. "I'm beginning to wonder whether we're on the right side…"

Remus went over to his lover and sat down, legs astride Sirius' lap, he linked his arms around Sirius' neck. "Let's forget about that at the moment eh? I know I want to."

Sirius smiled grimly and nodded, "Okay, it's not going to stop me worrying though."

"I know." Replied Remus; he kissed Sirius on the lips. "Maybe I can help you relax a little hm?"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' thin waist; "I would like that very much." He pressed his lips back to Remus'.

****

…

James wandered slowly through a park; he stopped momentarily to watch some children playing on the playground. He smiled faintly; playing in public with friends was something his own son wasn't able to do. It was too risky, as Lucius was on the dark side; Draco was a very good blackmail item for Albus Dumbledore.

James sighed and continued on his walk through the park, he entered a cluster of trees, he was now aware of being followed but he didn't dare look behind him to see who it was in case he got _too_ scared.

"James!"

James stopped, _Lucius._ He turned around to face his husband, "What?"

"What's the matter?" Asked Lucius coming closer to the miserable dark haired man.

James leaned back against a tree and raised an eyebrow, "What's the _matter?_ What part of your brain has _missed_ the last week? You know full well what the matter is!" He watched curiously as Lucius came even closer to him, there was something different about his husband. "Luce?"

James was pressed right up between Lucius and the tree now and that was when he noticed it. Lucius' eyes were different, they weren't grey, they were blue.

__

Oh no… James tried to move but he couldn't. "Get away from me!"

"No." The impostor Lucius grabbed James' wrists with one hand and covered his mouth with another. "I am not letting you go anywhere."

And right before his eyes, James saw the impostor Lucius turn back into his real form. James couldn't remember the man's name but he knew he was one of Dumbledore's men.

"Dumbledore would like to see you."

****

…

"I think we should warn them."

Remus pulled his mouth away from Sirius' neck in annoyance, "Okay, fine. Whatever."

Sirius nodded, he extricated himself from Remus' arms and stood up. "I'll be back later."

Remus glared at his lover as he left the living room where they had moments earlier been making out on the couch.

Sirius left their house and apparated to Malfoy Manor, he cast a charm that James had taught him that allowed him to go through the Manor wards and he headed up to the entrance doors and knocked.

A few minutes later Lucius opened the doors, "What are you doing here?"

"Such pleasantries." Commented Sirius sarcastically. "Look, this is important, can I come in?"

Lucius sighed and let Sirius in. "Is this going to take long?"

"Depends how many questions you ask when I'm done." Replied Sirius following Lucius to his study, where he had been a few times.

Lucius sat down at his desk; he glanced at Draco who was still happily playing with his kitten and then back to Sirius. "Well?"

Sirius sighed and sat down on a chair in front of the desk, "There was an Order meeting this morning and Dumbledore has a plan to capture the spouse of a Deatheater in order to find out some of Voldemort's plans." Lucius raised an eyebrow. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because the description Dumbledore gave us of who he planned to kidnap matched James. He never said when this kidnapping was going to take place though."

Lucius nodded, "Thanks for telling me." _Shit…I shouldn't have let James go out on his own._

Sirius watched him curiously for a moment, "Are you all right?"

Lucius sighed, "James went out on his own earlier." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Would they strike when he's alone?"

Sirius frowned, "If it _is_ James, Dumbledore wants, he's hardly going to strike if you're with him is he?"

"I guess not."

****

…

"Where are you taking me?!" Questioned James as he was forcefully led along a dirt path. He couldn't actually see as the man had blind folded him after pretty much kidnapping him.

"I am taking you to Headmaster Dumbledore." Replied the man.

James soon found himself in the office of Albus Dumbledore facing the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Wh-why am I here?"

"Ah James, just who I was waiting for." Said Albus Dumbledore surveying the young man in front of him.

James stared at Dumbledore worriedly, "What do you want? Why the hell was I just kidnapped?!"

Dumbledore stayed calm, "As I understand James, you have been living with Lucius Malfoy for the past two or so years."

James scowled, "So what if I am? At least he cares about me, unlike my fucking parents who kicked me out of their fucking house as soon as they found out I was _gay!"_

****

………

Lucius looked at the grandfather clock in his study, _7pm._ James had left the Manor at _2:30pm_ and he was getting very worried. "Oh shit…" He was beginning to think that it _was_ James that Dumbledore was going to kidnap. He soon got up and picked Draco up off the floor. "Come on little man, we're going for a trip."

"But kitty!"

Lucius sighed and picked the kitten up to. "Let's go." He decided to go to Sirius and Remus' and tell them that James hadn't come back after a four and a half-hour walk. He took Draco and the kitten outside the Manor wards and apparated them to the street Sirius and Remus lived on. He walked them up to their front door and rang the doorbell, he wouldn't normally converse with James' best friends without James around, but this was important and these two were both in Dumbledore's Order.

Sirius opened the door, "Well this is a surprise."

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "James. He went for a walk nearly five hours ago."

Sirius let them in, "And he hasn't come back?"

"No." Replied Lucius, "Have you heard anything from Dumbledore?"

"What's going on?" Asked Remus appearing in the hallway yawning, he looked curiously between Lucius, Draco and the little grey kitten. "…James didn't come back did he?"

Lucius shook his head, "Look, if Dumbledore had him kidnapped where would he keep him?"

Sirius looked to Remus and then back to Lucius worriedly, "I-I don't know… Maybe at Hogwarts but it wouldn't be anywhere obvious…and I doubt it would show up on the Marauders Map." He ruffled Draco's hair. "We could find out for you?"

Lucius suddenly felt his dark mark start to burn. "Ow, eh, can you watch Draco for me?"

"Yeah sure." Remus took the tired little boy off his father and he took the kitten.

"Thanks." Lucius turned back to the door. "If you find out _anything,_ please tell me."

Sirius nodded, "We will."

Lucius gave a small smile to them before leaving the house and apparating to the Riddle House.

Sirius turned back to Remus in slight shock; "Well…that was only slightly odd."

Remus smirked, "He does have a heart, it's just not obvious."

****

………

Lucius was only half listening to what Voldemort was saying as he stood in the circle surrounding the Dark Lord. He was wondering whether he should let the Dark Lord know about Dumbledore's plan or not, he knew the Dark Lord would be annoyed but he also knew that James had no idea what Voldemort's plans were so there was no way he could give anything away.

Nineteen year old Severus Snape was talking at the moment, around a year ago he had gained Dumbledore's trust and was now spying for Voldemort. But Lucius knew full well that the boy had turned traitor and was now spying for Dumbledore.

Voldemort nodded, "So Dumbledore has decided to try blackmail."

"Yes my lord." Replied Severus. Lucius could tell he was nervous. "Dumbledore held another meeting a couple of hours ago to tell us that he had the victim, whose name he would not give."

"What?!" Exclaimed Lucius before he could stop himself. _Black and Lupin better not have lied to me._

Voldemort turned to Lucius; "Do you have a problem with that. Lucius?"

"Eh…" Lucius hesitated. _I might as well tell him._ "It's just that um…I think I may know who Dumbledore kidnapped, my Lord."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Care to share it with the rest of us?"

"I think it might be James." Replied Lucius regaining his composure. "Its just he never returned from a trip out today."

Voldemort nodded, "Very well, Severus I would like for you to find out as much information about Dumbledore's plan as you can. Avery, Nott, Goyle, I want you three to watch Hogwarts and any information you fail to bring to me will ultimately cause your _deaths._" He ordered sharply. "Macnair, I would like you to look into this at the Ministry, interrogate those whom you know are in the Order of the Phoenix. Lucius stay behind, and the rest of you can go."

After all the other Deatheaters left, Voldemort turned to Lucius who was nervously biting his lip. "You have been speaking with members of Dumbledore's Order, haven't you?"

__

Oh shit, he's pissed off. Lucius nodded, "Yes my Lord. James' friends, Lupin and Black."

Voldemort moved closer to Lucius, managing to intimidate the usually cold and confident Slytherin. "Do you know what I do to traitors?"

Lucius gulped audibly. "I have not turned against you, my Lord."

"Oh?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow, or at least he raised what Lucius thought was an eyebrow, it was hard to tell. "Then what business did you have with the Order?"

It was obvious that Voldemort didn't believe Lucius, in fact, the Dark Lord thought his right hand man was starting to go a bit soft.

Lucius kept eye contact with the Dark Lord, "Black came to me early this afternoon to tell me of Dumbledore's kidnapping plan, he thought it would be best if he let us know in case it was James that Dumbledore was going to kidnap."

Voldemort carefully watched Lucius' face for a few moments before nodding, "Very well. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius turned and left the Riddle House, once outside he let out a big sigh of relief. He knew he had just narrowly escaped the Cruciatus Curse off Voldemort, when Voldemort was suspicious of you he often tortured you. He did it to see how long you could withstand the torture curse in order to find out where your allegiance really lay. He had only had that happen to him a couple of times and both times it was because he had paid more attention to James than to Voldemort.

****

…

James was scared, he knew he was still in Hogwarts but he had absolutely no idea where. He was confused as well, he thought Dumbledore was the good guy, but now he was kidnapping innocent people.

He was beginning to think Voldemort was the nicer wizard.

James sat with his legs crossed in an armchair in the room he had been locked in; he gazed around his surroundings. There was a table in one corner of the room and a bed in another corner; there was a fireplace and a three-piece suite. Through a door to his left was the small bathroom, which held a toilet, a bath and a shower.

James sniffled and rubbed his stomach, he still had his baby but it did hurt a little, he thought that it was probably from this sudden stress on top of his short time under the Cruciatus Curse last week.

__

I want Luce…I wish I never left the Manor…

****

……

"What do you mean Dumbledore held another meeting?" Demanded Sirius, he didn't like being accused of things by Death Eaters. Especially when the Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy. "How would you even know anyway?"

Lucius sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Snape is spying on the Order for Voldemort, and as I gather he is also spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore. He told us at the meeting a little while ago."

Remus crossed his arms and stared at the ground in thought for a moment, "You know what this means?"

"What?" Asked Sirius and Lucius in unison.

Remus looked back up at them; "It is James that Dumbledore has. We were probably never told about this second meeting because Dumbledore _knows_ we still have contact with James," He looked to Lucius. "And he probably knows if he tells us anything about this kidnapping then we'd tell you."

Sirius frowned in confusion, "How did he find out? James' parents never said anything about you two, and we definitely didn't so _how?"_

Lucius thought for a moment, "Snape probably knows and Pettigrew…They're both spying, its just Snape is the double crosser."

"…We're fucked." Commented Remus pointedly.

****

………

James had stopped counting how many hours he had been kept locked in this room a while ago, but he figured it was around two days. He was currently curled up in the armchair scowling at Dumbledore who was trying to talk to him about his life.

"You don't get it do you?" Questioned James miserably. "I am _not_ joining your side or the Order. I am _not_ joining Voldemort's side either. I want _nothing_ to do with this fucking war! I just want to live my life in the shadows with my son, at least."

Dumbledore, forever calm, nodded slowly. "You _are_ however, still married to a Death Eater."

"What the hell do you care?!" Cried James, he got to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides. "He _cares_ about me! Unlike my parents who were willing to let me die on the streets when they took me out of school! Lucius took me in, he gave me a home, he gave me the love I deserve and I am _not_ for one second going to let you take that away from me!"

****

………

Sirius ran a hand through his black hair, "Okay, so we know Dumbledore has James and we know he is hidden somewhere inside Hogwarts, its just a matter of finding him and getting him out."

Lucius sunk down further in his chair, he had lost all of his usual confident, head held high composure, that confidence was now replaced by nervousness and worry for his young husband. "Voldemort's going to kill us all if he finds out we've been talking."

"I thought he was going to leave us alone." Said Remus raising his eyebrows.

Lucius shook his head, "He was…but he's starting to distrust me, and without James around to stop him he'd kill us all in a heartbeat…and leave Draco as an orphan."

Sirius didn't know what to say, "Wh-why doesn't he trust you? Snape's the traitor in his group, not you."

Lucius stared at the his son in thought, "He must know we've been trading information…that and he's just looking for a good reason to kill disobedient Death Eaters."

Remus bit his lip; "Need I say it again?"

Sirius shook his head; "We're fucked."

****

…One Week Later…

Lucius paced the living area of his manor, Sirius and Remus seemed to have moved into the manor because of what had happened, they were both no longer sure of who's side to be on.

Lucius suddenly stopped pacing, he grabbed his wand off the mantle shelf and tucked it in his belt. "I've had enough, I'm going to Hogwarts."

"You can't just break in there!" Exclaimed Sirius looking up from the book he had been reading to his Godson.

Lucius raised an eyebrow; "Do I look like a man who cares?"

"Guess not." Replied Remus quietly.

"Precisely."

****

…

James lay on his side on the bed in his _prison cell;_ he hugged his stomach protectively and tried not to cry. All he wanted was to be allowed out of this place, Dumbledore had refused to let him go until he gave him every bit of information about Voldemort's plans as he could but James had tried telling him over and over again that he didn't know anything. But still, the old man persisted.

James buried his face in a pillow and cried, why wasn't there anything sharp in this room so he could end it all?

****

…

Lucius stormed up the entrance hall steps of Hogwarts and to the Great Hall where he knew a dinner feast was going on, he slammed the doors open, earning him the full attention of all of Hogwarts' occupants. He stormed down the centre aisle and to the Head table, his robes billowing out behind him. He slammed his hands down on the table in front of Dumbledore when he got there, "Where the hell is he?" Dumbledore stayed silent. Lucius pulled his wand out and pointed it at one of the female Professors. "Tell me or she gets it."

Dumbledore rose from his seat, "Follow me."

Lucius gave him a suspicious look before following. _No way, he gave in far too easily._

****

…

James paced the room, how was he going to get out? Surely someone knew where he was by now!

****

…

Lucius followed Dumbledore through a long network of tunnels, luckily for Lucius he was pretty good at remembering directions and paths like this one.

They soon stopped outside a door and Dumbledore silently put a key in the lock.

Lucius watched the old man darkly, "I swear Dumbledore, if he is hurt-"

"He is perfectly fine, Lucius."

****

…

James stopped pacing when he heard the lock on the door click. He knew it was a normal muggle lock but he had nothing to pick it with, he wasn't strong enough to knock the door down and he had had his wand taken off him so he wouldn't have been able to escape that way either. He watched as the door opened, he sighed in disappointment when Dumbledore entered. "I suppose you've come to try and get me onto the light side again?"

"No James, I have come to let you go." Replied Dumbledore honestly.

James could hardly believe what he was hearing. _Why the sudden change of heart?_ "Wh-" He stopped speaking when Lucius appeared from behind Dumbledore. "Luce." He rushed over to his husband and practically leapt on him in a hug. "Oh god I missed you…"

Lucius wrapped his arms protectively around James' slim waist, he kissed him on the head and glanced back at Dumbledore who was watching them both. "Don't ever come near my family again." He left the unsaid threat hanging in there as he took James' hand and led him out of the room.

Once they were just outside the castle Lucius stopped them and turned to James, he surveyed his husband. James was pale and frightened and his eyes were red from crying. Lucius kissed him on the forehead and pulled him back into a hug. "I am so sorry you had to go through that." He could feel James shaking slightly.

"I'm okay…" Replied James, he was quite obviously lying. "I just need to go home…and perhaps have a memory charm…"

Lucius pulled away from James a little so he could see that gorgeous face. "That _can_ be arranged." James managed a weak smile. "Come on, let's go home. You have a son and a couple of canines that miss you."

James let Lucius lead him away from the school and apparate them back Malfoy Manor.

****

………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that? Okay, a little change of plan, the rest of this story is going to be set a few years in the future but it will still contain flashbacks.

****

Next Chapter: Ten years later. The War has quietened down but it is still going on. Lucius is a School Governor and still Voldemort's right hand man. James is teaching at Hogwarts and still in a neutral position in the War. Draco has just started his third year at Hogwarts and he is in Slytherin. And what did Sirius do to get put in Azkaban?


	5. Ten Years On

**To Be A Malfoy**

**Disclaimer:** I own Karliya Malfoy and Anastasia Lupin-Black (a good ol' Russian name, one of Tsar Nicholas' daughters)

**Inumoon3:** More about James' pregnancy from chapter 19 onwards you mean?

**Sarahamanda:** Glad you liked it!

**Alligator355:** You will find out from now on whether James lost the baby or not and you will also find out what happened to Sirius, I think.

**Im no muggle:** Ha ha, well he can't be all bad, right?

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan:** Yup, Dumbledore did it. Lily is married to Lockhart, she is mention at some point during later chapters. As for Harry, as James and Lucius are married and James does officially carry the _Malfoy_ name, Harry will not be born.

**Goddess of Gorgeousness: **Yeah well, the ten years later thing came originally because I had more idea of what to do later on in the story. But from now on all chapters will be ten years on because it's prewritten.

**Brunette89:** Aw dammit, you had to add the naked Lucius on top, didn't you? He he, course you'll get more Lucius/James action, at least I think you will. Look out for the Christmas chapters, there is a sex scene there.

**Beth5572:** Thanks for reviewing!

**The name _Karliya_ was originally made up for a Malfoy, that's why I use that name quite often and usually have the character as a Malfoy.**

**Just for the record, James turned twenty _before_ he had their second child and Lucius was twenty-three and Draco was three when the baby was born. Remus and Sirius' child is around five and a half years old (I think)**

**Draco is not a Seeker in this story; he is a Chaser like James was.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:_ Ten Years On_**

Thirty year old Professor James Potter (he had decided not to use his married name) was wandering along a corridor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry late one night. He had been teaching there since Draco was nine years old, his son was now thirteen and had just started his third year at Hogwarts. James was the Professor of Transfiguration; he had taken the position after McGonagall had been promoted up to Headmistress after Dumbledore was sacked.

James still wasn't entirely sure why Dumbledore had been sacked, but he knew it was a decision made by the School Governors and his husband, Lucius, happened to be one of them.

A lot had happened in the last ten years, the War was still going on but it had quietened down a bit, a victory for one of the sides was expected any time soon.

The baby James had been carrying back when Dumbledore kidnapped him was now a few days shy of turning ten; it had been a girl. Her name was Karliya Malfoy, she unlike Draco had James' black hair instead of Lucius' platinum blond, but she did have the grey eyes that most Malfoys inherited though.

James was on his way to see how one of his best friends was, Remus was the _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ Professor, he had been for the last four years, he had taken the job a little after the birth of his daughter, _after_ Sirius had been hauled off to Azkaban.

Sirius Black had been framed for murder, that James was sure of, there was so much evidence proving his innocence but the Ministry of Magic refused to take it to Court. Sirius had been sent to the sinister Wizarding Prison without a trial, he had been stuck in that god-forsaken place for the last six and a half years with no hope of getting out at the moment.

James knocked on the werewolf Professor's door and it soon opened to reveal Remus Lupin. "You've been crying." Said James almost straight away when he saw Remus' appearance.

Remus turned and wandered back to the armchair he had been sitting in, "If you were in my place you'd be crying too."

James closed the door behind him and went and sat in an armchair opposite Remus. "That maybe so, but we know he's innocent."

Remus snorted derisively, "The Ministry don't care, they won't let him out."

James frowned, "That's actually what I came to talk to you about," Remus glanced back at him. "I was talking to Lucius earlier today and um, he's decided to be nice and put the evidence forward. I mean, if he threatens to curse their families enough they would probably consider giving Sirius a proper trial and hear the proof we have."

Remus gave a small smile, "But you know what the Ministry is like, you know what Fudge is like. They don't care if you have proof to prove someone's innocence, whether they're being threatened by a Deatheater or not." He sighed and bit his bottom lip. "Thank him for me."

James smiled and quirked his eyebrows, "Oh I already have. Very, _very_ stressful job being a School Governor."

Remus snorted with laughter; "I don't want the details."

James smirked, "Your choice."

………

The next afternoon James wandered down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Slytherins practise. Draco was the team's Chaser and he was pretty good, but James knew he had only gotten on the team in his second year because Lucius had bought his way on, by buying seven brand new _Nimbus 2001s._

The students of Hogwarts knew Draco was Lucius' son, but hardly any of them knew that James was his other parent. Most of them thought Draco had a normal father and _mother._

"For god sake Malfoy! Concentrate!" Shouted the team captain, a boy that held an uncanny resemblance to Marcus Flint. James figured it was probably the ex-Slytherin's brother.

James had noticed his son had been a bit distant lately, but like Lucius, Draco often kept his thoughts and feelings to himself, except when he was annoyed or angry. That feeling often showed through in bullying.

Draco was almost a carbon copy of Lucius; he wasn't quite like his Deatheater father as he had some of James' good in him as well. So sometimes, Draco did feel guilty for his actions, but not very often.

"I _am_ concentrating!" Growled Draco, narrowing his grey eyes at the Captain.

"I'll believe you when we actually _win_ the match against Gryffindor on Saturday!" Snapped the Captain.

Draco almost snarled, that evil Malfoy glare coming on at full force. "As long as our Seeker actually catches the snitch this year, I don't see what your problem is!"

James sat in one of the higher towers watching the argument while the other players continued practising. He felt like he should stop the argument but he knew Draco wouldn't appreciate that, but James couldn't help but feel protective of his first born.

"Hey."

James looked to his left and saw Remus come and sit down next to him. "Hey, feeling better today?"

Remus smiled, "Yeah…I've been at the Ministry all afternoon."

"Why?" Asked James curiously.

Remus leaned back on his elbows as he watched the Slytherins practise, "I got an owl from your husband this morning asking me to go see him at the Ministry this afternoon…about Sirius," James looked at him curiously. "Apparently they've already agreed to put Sirius in the cue for a trial…it just might take a few months…or longer."

"Well that's good though isn't it?" Replied James, carefully watching Remus. "I mean, at least they're giving him a chance at last."

"Yeah…" Agreed Remus quietly. "Now he's able to have a trial the Ministry are letting him have visitors again, he's being moved to another part of Azkaban…with less Deatheaters."

James smiled slightly, "And they call my husband _evil."_

Remus smirked and nodded, "Yeah…I think I'm actually starting to like him some more."

James smiled, "That's good, it's only taken a couple of decades." Remus smiled back.

Before Sirius had gone to Azkaban, he and Remus were going to start a family. It was only after he had gone to Azkaban that Remus had found out he was pregnant, and nine months after Sirius' imprisonment a little Lupin-Black arrived.

…

James had just gotten back from a staff meeting and found his teacher Quarters occupied by a young blond. "How'd you get in?"

"I broke in," replied Draco honestly. "With your cloak."

James had made the mistake of giving Draco his Invisibility Cloak as a present before he came to Hogwarts.

James nodded, "Fair enough. How can I help?"

Draco hesitated a moment, "…I wanted to ask you something…"

James conjured a couple of bottles of butterbeer and handed one to his son before sitting down in an armchair. "Ask away."

Draco took a drink of his butterbeer before speaking, "Were you ever bullied at school?"

James raised an eyebrow, "Only by Slytherins…in my first couple of years here."

"And how did you stop it?" Questioned Draco curiously.

I guess this must be what's gotten him so down lately. Thought James. "Well, I formed a gang with my best friends and we pranked the bastards and ultimately became the bullies." He watched Draco carefully for a moment. "Is this what's been upsetting you lately?"

Draco sighed and nodded, "I don't know what I did wrong, everyone in my House keeps picking on me, they never used to."

James shifted in his seat and got more comfortable, "Perhaps they don't see you as much of a threat anymore." He suggested. Draco frowned. James knew that Draco was used to getting what he wanted and having people cower away from him because of Lucius. "Look Dray, it was bound to happen some time, just ignore them or stick up for yourself."

"How?"

………

Who would've thought, a Malfoy being bullied… Thought James as he sat in a staff meeting, only half listening to Minerva McGonagall._ …A visit from the School Governors? I hope one of them is Lucius, I really miss him._ He hadn't seen Lucius since the beginning of the week, and really, that was far too long for James. They usually made an effort to meet up at least once a week. But not only that, James also missed his daughter Karliya, his baby.

Thought James as he sat in a staff meeting, only half listening to Minerva McGonagall. He hadn't seen Lucius since the beginning of the week, and really, that was far too long for James. They usually made an effort to meet up at least once a week. But not only that, James also missed his daughter Karliya, his baby. 

"They will be here for the Quidditch Match on Saturday."

Oh no…if Luce is there, Dray is going to be so disappointed if they lose. Thought James worriedly. _I don't know why he always strives to impress Lucius… I wonder if there's something else wrong with him, I know he was still trying to keep something from me._

Thought James worriedly. 

………

Saturday soon came; James over slept that morning and when he woke up the Quidditch Match had already started. He reluctantly rolled out of his warm, comfortable big bed and headed to the bathroom. He had a quick wash and got dressed, before heading to the kitchens to get something to eat while he headed down to the match.

James munched on his bacon sandwich as he walked down to the Quidditch Pitch; he could hear all the students cheering loudly for the teams. _Wonder who's winning?_ Thought James as he headed up to sit in one of the taller towers where parents and teachers sat during the matches.

The tower he had chosen to sit in happened to hold his husband and daughter as well. James went and sat behind them he ruffled Karliya's hair and put his chin on Lucius' shoulder. "Who's winning?"

Lucius glanced at the messy raven hair he could see and then back to the match, "I have no idea."

James smirked, "Attentive." He said sarcastically. "I need to talk to you later. Its important."

Lucius nodded, "Okay."

"Did you get me a birthday present?" Asked Karliya hopefully.

James smiled and kissed his birthday girl on the head, "Yes I did and you'll get it after the match…_if_ you tell me who's winning."

"Slytherin." Replied Karliya happily.

……

"It looks like Slytherin may actually win this match as the Gryffindor Seeker, Tobias Lockhart has just been taken out by a bludger!" Shouted the commentator.

All the Slytherin students cheered extra loudly and Lucius turned to his husband. "Just how often do Slytherin lose?"

James smirked, "Pretty much every match…well, every match against Gryffindor."

Karliya clutched Lucius' black robes and buried her face into them when she saw a bludger heading towards her brother.

……

"SLYTHERIN WINS!"

Karliya jumped up and down cheering and then she hugged Lucius. James clapped half heartedly, sure, his son was a Slytherin and on their team but James was still a Gryffindor at heart.

After the match, James wandered slowly back up to the school, he soon saw Remus coming back onto the grounds so he jogged over to his friend. "Hey, how did it go?"

Remus smiled slightly, "It went okay." He had just come back from visiting Sirius after all these years. As they continued walking Remus spoke. "You know, he's pretty sane for someone who's been stuck in Azkaban for nearly seven years…but my god, he looks _so_ frail and he is so thin, its heartbreaking."

James could only imagine how Sirius looked and how Remus felt seeing his lover that way. "Did you tell him about Anna?"

Remus smiled, "Yeah I did, he has a picture of her now. But he's trying not to be too happy because there are still Dementors near his cell." He sighed as they headed into the castle. "Who won the game?"

"Slytherin." Replied James wrinkling his nose a little bit, "The Gryffindor seeker got knocked out."

Remus snorted, "Well they wouldn't have won other wise would they?"

James smirked, "That's my son's House you're insulting."

"Yeah, yeah. You were thinking it though, I just said it." Replied Remus, "Anyway, I'll see you later, I promised Poppy she wouldn't have to watch Anna all day."

James nodded, "Okay, see you later." He headed off in the opposite direction to Remus and went back to his Quarters so he could have a shower.

Since he had spoken to his son the other night, James had noticed that Draco still seemed a bit down and he wasn't really paying attention in class either. He had asked Remus if he had noticed anything when he was teaching Draco's class and he said that he thought Draco seemed a little depressed.

James planned to get to the bottom of this, he _hated_ seeing his children down and upset, especially Draco. He just felt more protective of him than he did of his daughter, he wasn't really sure why. Although he thought that Karliya probably had more protection from Lucius because it was obvious the blond Death Eater showed more favouritism towards her than to his son.

James tilted his head back a little and closed his eyes as the hot water sprayed down on his lean, naked body. He stood there for a few minutes making sure he was thoroughly soaked and then he reached for the shampoo. He squirted some of the shampoo into his palm before closing his eyes again and massaging the sweet smelling stuff into his thick, wet hair.

As he continued lathering the shampoo into his hair, James suddenly felt his hands being moved away from his head and they were replaced by the gentle hands of someone else.

James smiled, his eyes still closed, "And there I was thinking you'd knock first." He felt soft lips brush against his jaw.

"Really James, you know me far better than to think I'd actually knock." Replied Lucius as he turned James around to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

James could feel Lucius' slim, hard body press against his back, and he could feel something extra hard pressed against his butt. "Deprived were we?"

"Mmhmm." Lucius finished rinsing James' hair of the shampoo then he turned his husband back around and kissed him full on the lips.

James made a little noise; he linked his arms loosely around Lucius' neck and deepened the kiss. He felt Lucius' hands stroking his wet skin as they kissed; all thoughts of finding out what was wrong with his son had been forgotten.

Lucius finally broke the kiss and looked into James' brown eyes, his long blonde hair dripping wet now. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

James raised an eyebrow, "I don't think either of us are in any state to talk right now." He closed the gap between their mouths again and pressed himself right up against Lucius, moaning quietly when their erections rubbed together.

………

James woke up later that afternoon in his bed, alone. He sighed, _I can't really expect him to stick around, he does have a job…_ James lifted his head when he heard movements in his room, he saw Lucius pulling his robes on. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting." Replied Lucius as he pulled his long hair back into a loose ponytail.

"But it's a Saturday." Replied James frowning. Lucius looked at him pointedly. "Oh…that kind of meeting…" He looked down in disappointment, he did still want to talk to Lucius about their son. "Will you be back?"

"Mmhmm." Lucius went over to James and kissed him on the lips. "I'm here all week…on business."

James rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you could get away."

"Probably could." Lucius kissed him again and headed for the door. "I left Karliya with the Slytherins by the way."

Before James could argue with that, Lucius left.

James put his head back down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling, now he would have to rescue his daughter from the clutches of Pansy Parkinson. He knew that girl had a thing for little kids, he also knew that she fancied his son who quite obviously hates her, but the girl never got the message.

………

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts when Lucius and Severus returned from the _meeting,_ the two came into the Great Hall talking quietly and they sat down at the Head Table with the other teachers and a couple more of the School Governors.

James was talking to Remus when the two sat down; his place at the table was always between Remus and Severus so he strained his ears to listen to what the two ex-Slytherins were saying.

"I know, but I don't plan on telling him." He heard Lucius saying.

"Why not? You should at least tell him the truth, you owe him that much." Came Severus' reply.

James' curiosity had peaked, what were they talking about? Remus had noticed his friend was paying attention to the conversation going on next to him now, so he listened to.

"You don't know what he would do if he knew his son had been hurt like that."

James gave up on trying to be subtle about listening in; he turned his head a little bit more and listened harder. _Whose son? My son?_

"How much damage could he really do Lucius? You killed the bastard."

Lucius just killed someone? Thought James, he wasn't too fond of hearing about his husband murdering people, even if it was something he had to do as a Death Eater.

James heard Lucius sigh heavily. _"That bastard raped my son!"_

James dropped his goblet in shock and stared wide-eyed at Lucius and Severus, who were both looking back at him now. "…Please tell me you're kidding…"

Lucius hesitated, "…James…"

James looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking back at them worriedly, he glanced back at Lucius before getting up and walking straight out of the Great Hall.

"Shit." Lucius got up and ran after James, but he didn't have to go far, he found his husband leaning against a wall in the corridor outside the Great Hall. "James…"

James looked up at him; he didn't know how to feel. _This is what's had Dray so upset… _"You weren't going to tell me?"

Lucius sighed, "I didn't want to upset you-"

"I would be upset no matter how I found out!" Snapped James, he didn't know whether be angry or upset. "…Who did it?"

"I killed him James." Replied Lucius calmly.

James glared at his husband, "Answer my question! _Who did it?!"_

"He's dead, James, it doesn't matter-" Lucius was cut off when James lunged at him, his back collided with the opposite wall knocking the wind out of him. "James!" He managed to grab James' wrists tightly to stop him from hitting.

"Let go of me!"

"James! Would you listen to me?!" Said Lucius still holding James' wrists tightly. James tried to get out of the grasp but it was rather pointless trying, Lucius was stronger than he was. "The bastard that did it wasn't alone, okay? I only killed the one that did it, his partner in crime just stood by and watched…I don't know who it was."

James bit his lip; he stopped trying to struggle, all he could think was _how could someone do this to his child? What did Draco ever do to them?_

Lucius loosened his grasp on James a little, "James, I know you're upset, and I know you're angry at me for killing him but he would have done it again. I overheard him talking to some of the others about it, _laughing_ about it." He let go of James' wrists completely. "I just got carried away…"

James did kind of understand, but he would have preferred it if this guy had been kept alive so he could rot in Azkaban, in Sirius' place. He sighed and rested his head against Lucius' shoulder. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know…" Replied Lucius, he put his arms around James. He knew James hated seeing his children in pain. "…Maybe we should talk to him?"

James lifted his head to look at Lucius, "How though? How are you meant to start a conversation like that? 'Oh Dray, do you mind telling me what happened when you were…raped'_…" _He trailed off when he saw Lucius staring over his shoulder at someone. James turned around and saw his son standing there, tears in his eyes; his face was paler than usual. "Dray…"

Draco bit his bottom lip, "…I've been trying to figure out whether I should tell you or not…I guess there's no point now…" Before either of his parents could say anything Draco turned and headed off down the corridor.

James started to go after him but Lucius stopped him. "What are you doing?"

Lucius hesitated, "…I'll talk to him."

James raised an eyebrow, "Luce, you're awful at being understanding."

"I know but…" Lucius sighed, "I understand what he's been through far better than you do."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** That didn't go quite as expected and it wasn't very action packed I know.

**Next Chapter:** Who committed the offense on Draco and who was the man who watched? Draco opens up to Lucius and just how much _does_ Lucius understand about what happened to his son? James also goes to Azkaban to see his best friend.


	6. Draco

**To Be A Malfoy**

**Disclaimer:** I own Karliya Malfoy and Anastasia Lupin-Black.

**Sarahamanda:** Glad you liked it!

**Alligator355:** I try my best to answer questions **:-D**

**Im no muggle:** Yeah, poor Draco.

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan:** Oh you'll have to wait about another six chapters to find out exactly who did that to Draco.

**CrazedLunatic:** Glad you like it!

**Inumoon3:** I'm slowly making my way through _Chapter 20,_ hold out a little more and it'll be up.

**WARNING: **Mentions of childhood rape.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**_ Draco_

James sat at his desk in his classroom half asleep, he hadn't slept at all last night or the night before, he had been thinking and worrying about his son into the early hours of the morning. Lucius had spent last night in his quarters instead of in the guest quarters the governors were staying in for the week they were at the school, but he had slept the entire night, seemingly uncaring about Draco.

James pushed his glasses up onto the top of his head and rubbed his eyes, he was just glad he had the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years who were able to work on their own without him. James looked at his watch, there was more than half an hour left of the first period so he decided he would go and get a coffee from the staffroom. "Right you lot, I'm going to trust you all to continue working while I go to the staffroom for a few minutes."

The students murmured and nodded and then James left. He headed to the staffroom where he thought he could be alone for a few minutes, but when he got there he found the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall with three of the School Governors, including Lucius.

James tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, as he wasn't meant to leave his classroom half way through a lesson unless it was a dire emergency. He had nearly made it back out of the staffroom door when McGonagall called his name.

"James?"

_Shit!_ James turned back towards his boss, trying to look innocent. "Yes?"

"Don't you have a class right now?" Questioned Minerva raising an eyebrow.

James hesitated; "Um…" He scratched his head. "Yeah I do, but, do you really want me teaching without a good dose of caffeine?" _Bad cover but she knows I can't do anything properly until I've had a cup of coffee…_

Minerva surveyed her Transfiguration Professor for a moment or two before nodding, "Very well. And before you go, just for a Government record could you tell the Governors here a few things about yourself?" James raised an eyebrow. "We'll be asking every teacher this."

"Okay." James thought for a moment. _Should I sugar coat it? _"I'm thirty, gay, married, have two children – ten and thirteen – and my best friend is in Azkaban because the Minister of Magic is a complete jackass." He looked to Minerva. "Can I go back to my class now?"

Minerva, slightly surprised by James' bluntness nodded and dismissed him.

James left the staffroom feeling worse than when he went in there, why did his life have to be so damn difficult?

………

Period three finally finished and the students all stampeded off to lunch, James put his face in his hands and massaged his temples, he would have Draco's class last period and he was eager to see if his son was okay as he hadn't seen him at breakfast that morning. And he was perfectly aware that Lucius hadn't made a move to talk with their son yet. He didn't bother looking up when he heard footsteps in his classroom.

"Bad influence on the students apparently." Said the smooth voice that belonged to the footsteps.

"I'm _not_ in the fucking mood Lucius." Grumbled James, his face still in his hands. "If you're not here to tell me you've spoken to Draco then I don't want to hear it."

Lucius arched an eyebrow and fiddled with his cane, not at all bothered by James' tone. "I was _actually_ here to see what you were doing for lunch, but it seems no company is welcome unless it comes armed."

James lifted his head and glanced up at Lucius through his dark hair, which was flopping into his eyes. "Why?"

Lucius rolled his eyes; he placed his hands on James' desk and leaned forward, "Let me rephrase this, do you want to come out for lunch?"

James looked at his timetable. _No class fourth period. _He looked back at Lucius, "As long as you're paying."

"You expected otherwise?" Questioned Lucius as James got up.

"No."

………

_Why is it that the one time Lucius actually willingly suggests we have lunch out, I have to be so grumpy?_ Thought James in annoyance, he really pissed himself off sometimes. He was with his husband at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley having a quiet lunch away from all the students of Hogwarts.

"Why haven't you spoken to him yet?"

"Huh?" Lucius was caught off guard with his fork partly in his mouth with food on.

James sighed and sat back in his chair, "Draco, have you talked to him yet?"

Lucius finished chewing his food and swallowed it before answering, "He needs time James, he'll talk about it when he wants to, and when that time comes, I'll be there for him." He took a sip from his drink before lowering his voice a little. "And from what I heard at that meeting on Saturday, it happened in the summer."

James bit his bottom lip in thought, "But…when though? He never left the manor in the holidays, and when he did he was with one of us. And I was always at home with him and Karly."

Lucius sighed, he knew full well that James wasn't going to stop pestering him about this until he did talk to their son so he just gave in then and there. "Do you have his class today?"

James nodded, "Last period."

Lucius, although he didn't want to force Draco into talking to him continued, "Make him stay behind, I'll come and talk to him then."

James bit his lip, "Okay." He thought for a moment. "What did you mean when you said you _understood what's he's been through far better than I do?"_

Lucius' expression suddenly turned quite cold, as did his voice. "I'd rather not talk about that if its all the same to you."

Although what he said wasn't nasty to James it still made James cower little, because he knew that tone of voice was one Lucius reserved for directing torture upon innocent muggles. "Okay…I was only wondering…"

Lucius sighed, James had that _'everything is my fault'_ look on again and that was a look, that as much as he wanted to deny it, made his heart melt every time he saw it. "It's just hard for me to talk about it all right? …Especially now…"

James watched his husband closely for a moment and then it hit him. _Luce has been raped before hasn't he? Oh god…_ "Would you talk about it one day though?"

Lucius knew that James had caught on now and he sighed, "Maybe."

………

"Eh Draco, could you stay behind for a few minutes please?" Said Remus before his class left.

Draco sighed and stayed where he was, not only had he been kept back after Potions and D.A.D.A, he was almost positive he would have to stay behind after Transfiguration as well.

"Come up here."

Draco reluctantly got up with his bag and went up to Remus' desk, he knew the Werewolf Professor quite well, as he was an unofficial Godfather like Severus Snape. "What have I done now?"

Remus raised an eyebrow; "I just wanted to talk to you about the grade you got on your last essay." Draco bit his lip. Remus always marked in the _O.W.L_ standards. "I was a bit disappointed that it only got an _'A'_, now I know you have a lot of potential and a good brain in that head, it's a shame to see it go to waste."

Draco looked down at the floor, he had a perfectly plausible reason for his plummeting grades but he didn't particularly want to discuss it with his Professor right now or his parents for that matter. "I'll try better next time, I just had other things on my mind."

Remus nodded, he knew exactly what other things Draco was talking about as he had over heard Lucius' conversation with Snape on Saturday night as well. But he couldn't really be too soft on some students like the ones he knew quite well like Draco for instance. "Okay, I really don't want to have to discuss it with your parents."

Draco nodded, a little worried that this would get back to his parents. Although he was perfectly aware that they probably already knew he wasn't doing that well this year. "Um, can I go? I'm already late."

"Yeah you can." Replied Remus, "Let me write you a note. Who do you have next?"

"Dad."

"Oh well, in that case just tell him I had to talk to you." Said Remus as he started packing his stuff up.

Draco nodded and left the classroom. _Why of all people did it have to be me?…Does anyone even care? No one's even made an effort to talk to me yet…Although I think Professor Snape and Lupin know even if they won't let on…_ He thought as he trudged along the corridor and down the steps to the floor where the Transfiguration classroom was. _I wish I could just curl up and die…_

Draco entered the Transfiguration classroom and found the rest of his class already there, one of his fathers up the front writing today's lesson up on the board.

"Where have you been?" Asked James over his shoulder.

"Professor Lupin wanted to talk to me." Replied Draco, not really caring that he didn't sound as nasty or disrespectful as usual like it was expected of him by the other students. He sat down as far away from Pansy Parkinson as he could get without sitting with the Gryffindors and pulled his books out of his bag.

"Okay." James went back to what he was doing, when he was finished he turned back to the class. "Right guys, you're going to be working in pairs for the next four weeks. Don't ask me why? But it's a new part of the Government curriculum that involves third years making a presentation in front of the rest of the school." Pansy put her hand up. "Yes?"

"Can we choose who we work with?" She asked, glancing at Draco who was frowning and scowling.

James shook his head, "No, I have decided to save time by choosing the pairs myself and I don't plan on having two Slytherins or two Gryffindors as a pair either."

"You mean you're mixing us?" Questioned Ron Weasley in disbelief.

"Yes I am Mr. Weasley, and five points from Gryffindor for calling out." Replied James, he didn't know why he got such great satisfaction from taking points from his own House. "Okay, so the pairs." He picked up a piece of parchment from his desk, which had all the pairs written down and then he started reading them off. "Weasley, Parkinson…" He smirked when he heard cussing from Ron and a squeal of annoyance from Pansy. "And finally, Malfoy and Granger."

Draco glared at his dad, he knew full well why James had put him with Hermione Granger.

James saw the glare and winked back, he had put Draco with Hermione because he had remembered something his son had told him one day in the summer about having a crush on the bookish Gryffindor.

Flashback

"Dad?"

"Mm?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Mmhmm."

Draco sat down on the leather couch in Lucius' study and looked to his dad James who was sitting on the window seat again. "…I have a crush…"

James looked to his son and raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, on whom? Male or female?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Female. Unlike every male parental figure in my life, I happen to be straight."

James laughed, "Okay, okay, I was just wondering. And how does she feel about you?"

Draco bit his bottom lip, "I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Why would she hate you?" Asked James curiously.

Draco looked down at the floor, "Because last year I kind of called her…a mudblood."

"Ah Miss Granger." Said James nodding. "Yes, I can see why she would hate you after that." Draco looked back up at him with a scowl on his face. "But don't forget, she is under the influence of a Weasley, and the Weasleys and Malfoys have never gotten along."

"You mean I might be in with a chance if I wasn't a Malfoy?" Questioned Draco.

James nodded, "Mmhmm. Although, its not unheard of for Slytherins and Gryffindors to get together. Your father and I are one example."

"And the other examples?"

James hesitated a moment, "…Perhaps we're the only example…but my family, like the Weasleys, always hated the Dark Arts but I managed to overcome that. Maybe Hermione could."

"Yeah right." Draco leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. "I can't even talk to her without that Weasley idiot butting in and threatening to hex me because he thinks I'm going to kill them or something. I mean, just because my father is a follower of the Dark Lord it doesn't mean I am."

"And if I have anything to do with it, you won't be." Replied James in determination. "But, you could try and talk to her in the Library, she's usually in there without her friends around."

Draco nodded in thought.

End Flashback

James made sure everyone knew what they were doing and were working civilly before going to sit at his desk. He glanced at Draco and Hermione who were at one side of the classroom; they seemed to be getting on all right.

"We could always do Animagi." Suggested Draco, "I know a couple."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Draco nodded, "Although I'm not meant to say who they are, because they're illegal ones." _Maybe this won't be so bad; perhaps working with Hermione might help take my mind off _other_ things._

Class soon ended, "Malfoy, stay behind please." Called James as he saw his son packing up.

"I knew it." Grumbled Draco.

"You've been kept behind a lot today." Commented Hermione as she packed her bag.

"Because our bloody teachers all have something against me." Said Draco loud enough for James to be able to hear.

James raised his eyebrows. _It seems he's a little annoyed about this. Oh well, he can take it up with Luce, this was his idea._ After the rest of the class had gone James looked to his son. "This wasn't my idea…It was his." He indicated to Lucius who had just appeared at the back of the classroom.

Draco looked over his shoulder and then sunk down in his chair with his arms crossed, "It's the Malfoy Inquisition." He mumbled.

James got up; "You can use my office."

Lucius nodded as he headed up to the front of the classroom, "Follow me Draco."

Draco sighed and got up, he followed his father into James' office. He definitely knew what this was about now and he wondered why it was Lucius talking to him and not James, as he got on with his Gryffindor father a lot better than the Slytherin one. "What is this about?" _Might as well play stupid for a little while, even if it does annoy him._

Lucius sat down in the chair behind the desk, which was covered in books, parchment and just general rubbish. "You know what this is about." He indicated for Draco to sit down. Lucius was well aware that his voice sounded quite harsh, but he couldn't help it, he was just so used to speaking like that now.

Draco sat down and kept his mouth shut. _Even if they do want to talk to me now, it doesn't mean I want to talk about it._

"Listen Draco," Lucius started, he had managed to soften his voice a little knowing exactly how his son felt. "I was ready and willing to let you talk about what happened when you were ready, but your dad thought otherwise."

"Then why is it _you _talking to me and not him?" Questioned Draco nervously. _Why am I so worried? He might be a Deatheater but he's not going to torture it out of me…is he?_

Lucius stayed silent for a moment, seemingly in thought. "Let's just say, I understand what you've been through-" He was cut off by Draco.

"How could you?!" Questioned Draco, his temper getting up. "You're a Deatheater! You're the one that does this to people!"

That remark had definitely cut deep on Lucius but he managed to keep his cool. "I may be a Deatheater Draco, but I have never _once_ sexually assaulted somebody. I know too well how much it hurts, and I would _never_ inflict that kind of pain up on someone else."

Draco looked down at the floor and sniffed, he could feel tears coming on but he wasn't prepared to cry in front of his father. "…They only did it because I wouldn't let them hurt Karliya."

Lucius leaned forward folding his arms on the desk, "Go on."

Draco glanced up at his father and then back down at the floor, "It happened that night you and dad were out at that Ministry function…when Snape was watching us. It was late and I was thirsty, so I went to the kitchen to get a drink…Snape was fast asleep on the couch… When I went back upstairs there were two Deatheaters up there…watching Karliya while she slept…I heard them talking about hurting her and I didn't want it to happen." He lifted his head a little and stared at the back of a picture frame on James' desk. "I threw my glass at one of them…the shorter one, and told them not to hurt her-"

"Please don't hurt her! She's only little!"

"And why would we listen to a little brat such as yourself?"

"Hurt me instead! Just leave her alone!"

"You were trying to protect her." Said Lucius quietly. _Damn Gryffindor traits!_ He thought in slight annoyance. _Although I suppose if he didn't step in it would have been Karliya who was hurt…why would they hurt my children like that though?_

"I didn't think they would listen…" Continued Draco in a quiet voice. "But then they turned to leave…after I thought they had gone I closed Karly's door and then went back to my own room…" He wiped his eyes, which were still watering, on his sleeve. "I never heard them come into my room, I must have been dozing… The first I knew of them being there was when I found I couldn't move and I had been gagged." He sniffed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again, and bravely continuing. "The bigger one of the two got onto my bed…it was hot that night so I was only in my boxers, but he practically ripped them off.

"Then he just forced himself on me…" His voice cracked as he tried not to cry, he stopped talking for a few minutes to try and compose himself. "…I just wished the pain would stop…"

Lucius felt like crying himself, how could someone do this to a thirteen year old boy? Sure, Deatheaters were ruthless enough to rape adults but never children. "Draco, who was the other Deatheater?" He had killed the one who committed the offense on his son and he sure as hell was going to make the other wish he had never been born, or alternatively he could let James torture the man.

Draco sniffled and mumbled an answer quietly, but just loud enough for Lucius to hear.

Lucius nodded. _Wormtail is going to die._ He watched his son momentarily before getting up from his chair and going around the desk to Draco. He crouched down in front of his sniffling first born and put a hand under Draco's chin making him look up. "I know it hurts Dray, but it must feel a little better to have talked about it, instead of bottling it up and trying to put it to the back of your mind."

Draco nodded meekly; he had a steady stream of tears running down his face now.

Lucius pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tightly, that was all he could really think of doing at the moment.

…

"You can go in now Mr. Potter."

While Lucius was talking to Draco, James had gone to Azkaban to see his best friend. He had owled the prison yesterday about it.

James followed the guard to a visiting room in a part of the Prison that didn't have Dementors. He went into the room; the door closed behind him and the first thing he noticed about his friend was just how terrible he looked.

"I know, I look like shit right?" Said Sirius looking to his best friend who was staring in shock at him.

James shook his head to rid himself of the shock, "My god, what have they done to you?"

Sirius gave a grim smile and stood up, so his thin body was in full view of James' eyes. "They shut in me here without a trial, that's what they've done."

James bit his lip before going over to Sirius and embracing his friend tightly, "I am so sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Replied Sirius, hugging his friend back. He pulled away and studied James for a moment. "You're looking well."

James gave a small smile; "At least that's different to how I feel."

Sirius went and sat back down; Azkaban really did pull your energy and strength out of you. "What's the matter?"

"Apart from being in the most depressing place on Earth?" Replied James as he sat down opposite Sirius. Sirius nodded. "Everything's the matter, there's still a War, I have people I love on both sides and now my son has a pretty dire crisis."

Sirius cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong with Dray?"

James shook his head, "You really don't want to know." He decided to change the subject in hopes that Sirius wouldn't ask anymore questions. "So, Rem was right about you still being pretty sane."

Sirius regarded his friend suspiciously for a moment before nodding, "Yeah well, when you're in here and you know you're innocent…I guess it just doesn't get to you as much." He thought for a moment. "So, as I hear it, I have a Slytherin to thank for getting me a trial?"

James smiled, "Yeah you do. I think he finally got annoyed with hearing me complain about the injustice of you being in here for a crime you didn't commit." He shrugged. "Either that or he's trying to turn over a new leaf."

"I think I'll put my money on the former."

………

James stayed chatting with Sirius for about two hours before he was made to leave as visiting hours were over. He slowly walked into Hogwarts, thinking about his best friend and wondering if Lucius had gotten Draco to talk or not.

He was about to turn a corridor when he heard Lucius and McGonagall's voices.

"I understand that, but I would prefer it if he was not in the Slytherin Dungeons at the moment."

"And I understand your power over this school Lucius, but I am not about to have your son moved from his living arrangements until I have a proper reason."

_Why does he want to move Draco…_ Thought James as he eavesdropped on the conversation._ Oh…he must have gotten him talk…_

James could practically hear the cogs turning in Lucius' head as he tried to think of a plausible reason to have his son moved.

"…I can't tell you the reason, but I would rather he wasn't with the rest of those brats at the moment. He needs some time on his own."

He heard McGonagall sigh.

"And does James know about this?"

James decided to make himself noticed, he finished turning the corner, "Yes I do know. I was eavesdropping but I think I know what he's talking about."

………

James had managed to get McGonagall to listen but only by telling her that something traumatic had happened to their son in the summer and that they had only just found out what it was from Draco.

That night Draco was moved into a room near James', mainly so he didn't have to suffer Pansy Parkinson's incessant questioning.

James spent some of the night with his son, talking to him after Lucius had passed on what was said in his office.

………

James entered his own quarters around midnight that night, he was pale and shocked about what had happened to his son, Draco had told him in great detail what happened to him.

Lucius looked up from where he had settled himself down in an armchair for the evening and saw how pale James was and he noted the fact that James looked like he was going to throw up. "Are you all right?"

James turned his shocked brown eyes to Lucius, "…How can someone do that to a kid?" He sniffed. "An innocent child…"

Lucius got up from the chair, sensing James was going to break down into tears any moment now. He pulled the raven-haired man into his arms and rested his chin on James' shoulder. "It's horrible, I know. But we should…we should just be there for him." Hearing what happened to Draco had brought back all of his own horrible childhood memories.

James let Lucius hold him, "I wish I could empathise with him though…like you can…"

"Believe me, you're better off not being able to." Replied Lucius quietly. He kissed James' hair. "One of us has to be strong…because I don't think I can be anymore…"

* * *

**A/N:** Was that as a depressing as I think it was? And yes, I know, you didn't hear about Lucius' childhood because I thought I would leave that for another chapter. 

**Please Read AND Review!**


	7. Christmas Part I

**To Be A Malfoy**

**Disclaimer:** I own Karliya Malfoy and Anastasia Lupin-Black.

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan:** Yeah, Draco's not all arrogant and self important in this! Yes, there is definitely no Harry, unless of course I bring in another male Potter related to James later on, one that has a son called Harry. But I have written 19 and ½ chapters to this fic so far, so that may not happen.

**Sarahamanda:** Glad you like it!

**im no muggle:** I was practically crying when I wrote the last chapter, and this one for that matter.

**Cutieak88: **Yes, it is Malfoy Manor, its just a little revised and under a different title.

**inumoon3:** Yes, making slow progress on Chapter 20.………………………………………………………………………………

**READ THIS:** _To save me having to explain it during the chapter, Sirius is now in the midst of his trial, and because of that he is able to spend Christmas with his family. But only if he doesn't leave the house and if he does, he must have a fully qualified wizard with him, not including Remus._

**WARNING:** More talk of childhood abuse and Lucius will also be a little out of character this chapter, or more to the point, he'll be very nice. Perhaps a sex scene as well.………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7:**_ Christmas Part 1_

It had been a few months since Lucius and James had found out about Draco's rape and now it was the Christmas holidays. James and Draco had come home for them last night.

It was around _10:30am_ when James woke up, he wasn't usually a late sleeper but he was tired and he had been up half the night with his sick daughter. He rolled over and realised he was all alone in the big bed in a dark chilly bedroom.

He stayed lying on his back staring at the ceiling for about ten more minutes before finally getting up and finding some warm clothes to put on. He finally settled on a pair of his comfy muggle-ised pants and Lucius' Slytherin sweatshirt from School, he had a serious problem with taking his husband's clothes because he was a bit smaller than Lucius so they fit him more comfortably. He pulled on a pair of socks as well before putting his glasses on and heading downstairs for some brunch.

James followed his nose into the dining room where he could smell food, he saw Lucius sitting at the table looking unusually scruffy, his long hair loose, his feet on the table and the _Daily Prophet_ in hand.

"Morning."

James scratched his head and sat down yawning, "Morning." He looked at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ and saw a picture of a house with the _Dark Mark_ floating above it. "Oh god, who was killed?"

Lucius looked back at the front page and then back to what he was reading, "The family cat The idiots missed their targets, and Lockhart himself was nowhere to be seen." James raised an eyebrow. "They think he ran and left his wife and child to fend for themselves."

James frowned slightly, his childhood crush, _Lily Evans_ (she had been a year ahead of him at school) had actually ended up marrying Gilderoy Lockhart. "Well, did they actually think they would get a good fight out of him?"

"Seems so."

"I could beat him to a pulp when I was a first year." Commented James as he started putting food onto his plate. Gilderoy Lockhart had been in the same year as Lucius, and by far one of the weediest students in the school.

Lucius glanced up at James and smirked, "Yes, but you always were a violent little brat."

James shrugged, "Had to protect myself from the _big, bad Slytherins."_ He poured himself a drink. James absolutely _loved_ their House-Elf Dobby's cooking. "Didn't work mind you."

"Sucker to my charms."

James rolled his eyes, "I didn't _ask_ you to tutor me."

Lucius smiled a little, "Yes, but you're glad I did now right?"

"Yeah true…" James glanced at his husband for a moment before going back to his brunch. It was true, he was now _so_ glad that it had been Lucius who had tutored him in Potions back in school. For one thing, if the tutoring hadn't happened, it probably would have taken James longer to realise he was gay, let alone in love with the blonde Slytherin.

And if none of that ever happened, then James' parents probably wouldn't have disowned him and he probably would have ended up marrying some nice, pretty girl and having lots of baby Potters like his parents had wanted.

"Daddy."

James snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the doorway and saw his daughter pouting. "Aw baby, what's the matter?" He held an arm out for Karliya.

Karliya wiped her eyes on her dressing gown sleeve and went over to James, "Still don't feel well."

James pulled her onto his lap and gave her a cuddle; "It'll pass soon."

Karliya rested her head on his shoulder and continued pouting. "I want it to pass _now."_

James kept on arm around Karliya and continued with eating his brunch. This girl was definitely used to getting her own way, having two parents who would give in at the first sign of tears and puppy eyes. But still, she didn't really act that spoilt, well, to James she didn't anyway her teachers at the Wizarding Primary School in Diagon Alley might think differently. But the girl was a Malfoy, so the teachers wouldn't complain to her parents if their lives depended on it because a lot of people were mortally afraid of Lucius.

Lucius folded up his paper and got up, "I'll be back soon." He kissed James on the lips and Karliya on the head before leaving the dining room.

………

James spent the rest of the morning with his daughter, and by _1pm,_ he thought it was about time his son got up so he went upstairs to wake the young Slytherin up. "Draco!" James knocked on the door. He heard something that sounded like cussing coming from his son's room. "Its after one. Get up!"

"Can't be bothered…" Grumbled Draco from the other side of the door.

James rolled his eyes. _That's teenagers for you._ "Okay, get up when you feel like it then."

"I will!"

James turned and headed back down the hallway to the stairs, as he descended the stairs Lucius came in through the front door slamming it behind him. James watched as his husband stormed off through the entrance hall to his study, he jumped when he heard another door slam.

_Oh no, and he was in such a good mood this morning. _Thought James as he continued down the stairs._ Why do people have to piss him off when he's in such an amiable mood? Especially so close to Christmas._

Lucius was someone whose bad moods could last for days, especially when given the right incentive.

James decided to give Lucius some time to brood on his own before trying to talk to him, he could usually get his husband to open up about things, _some_ things. But when he made the tiniest mention of Lucius' childhood or even his own, the senior Malfoy closed up like a clam.

………

It was the early evening when James finally decided to go to Lucius' study and see if his husband had cooled down a little, he quietly opened the door and peered in. He saw Lucius standing in front of the bookcase searching for something. "Luce?"

"What?"

James bit his bottom lip; Lucius still sounded very pissed off.

Lucius looked over his shoulder and saw James looking back at him almost doe eyed. He sighed, "Sorry…I just had a bad time at the Ministry earlier."

James closed the study door behind him and moved closer to Lucius, "What happened?"

Lucius turned back to the bookcase and continued his search as he spoke, "I was just reminded of something, _again,_ that I have been trying to forget…for a long time."

James sat on the arm of the couch and studied the back of Lucius' head for a moment; "…Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucius frowned slightly as he pulled the book he had been looking for off the shelf; "No…I don't want it to get out…"

James raised his eyebrows a little; "I would never share anything that's said confidentially between us."

Lucius glanced up at James above the book and gave a small smile, "You know…I think you're probably the only person I can trust entirely, without a doubt."

James smiled, "I love you, and I want to do anything I can to help."

Lucius looked down at his book again in thought before lifting his grey eyes back to James, "You really want to know?"

James shifted onto the couch properly and crossed his legs, his curiosity was really getting to him now, "Yes, and anyway, we promised no more secrets after…that incident." The incident he was referring to was of course, when he had been hit with the _Cruciatus Curse_ when Draco was just two years old.

Lucius nodded, "I know…" He sighed and went to sit down in an armchair in his study and put his book down. He glanced at James who was waiting almost anxiously. "Well…I was just given a reminder about my parents at the Ministry." James raised an eyebrow. "…My father molested me when I was a child and he continued…raping me until I was about eighteen…"

James watched Lucius closely; he had never seen his husband look so vulnerable before.

"He used to tell me that's how fathers were meant to love their sons…" Said Lucius staring off at a point beside James. "And I believed him…it was only when I got to Hogwarts that I realised it was wrong. Everything he had done to me was wrong… From then on I wished I didn't have to go home out of fear for what he might do to me…

"But every Christmas and every summer until my seventh year I was made to go back home." Continued Lucius quietly. "And nearly every day he would do something to me…and I just let him. I just thought it would be the only kind of love I would get off my parents, my mother never cared…" He sniffed and fiddled with a frayed bit of material on the armchair he was sitting in. "By the time I was seventeen I thought I should start fighting back…but he always overpowered me…"

It was only now that James wished he had never asked, he just wanted to go over there and cuddle his husband but he realised Lucius was now determined to finish the story he had started.

Lucius turned his sad grey eyes to James, "You know, I was going to commit suicide at the end of my seventh year…knowing I would have to go home again, and face him."

"What…"

"What made me change my mind?" Replied Lucius raising an eyebrow slightly. James nodded. "I realised that there was a stupid Gryffindor out there that needed my potions expertise, I realised that someone actually needed me around."

James bit his bottom lip as he held Lucius' eye contact. _Wow…it's because of me that he's still alive…I really am glad I sucked at potions now._

"You really were a life saver." Lucius sniffed, "So many times I just wanted it to end…and for some stupid reason I thought if I became a Deatheater it would stop." James raised his eyebrows questioningly. Lucius frowned as he remembered that experience. "If you're under the age of twenty when you're initiated, Voldemort rapes you…" His voice was barely audible as he said the last few words.

_Luce was…fourteen when he got initiated…oh my god…_ Thought James sadly, he could see those usually cold grey eyes shining with unshed tears, probably from years of locking these memories up.

Lucius ran his hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut before looking back to James; "Do you still want to know?" He asked wryly.

James shook his head sadly, "Luce…" He watched as Lucius stood up.

Lucius looked back at James, _"Don't_ pity me, James, I don't need it." He headed into his secret library, which was passworded so that the children couldn't get into it and see books and objects that they shouldn't.

James sighed and watched his husband disappear into the secret room. _God I wish he'd just let someone comfort him…I already know his childhood wasn't very nice but now… He needs a hug whether he wants one or not._

James got up and went over to the secret room, he looked in and saw Lucius still standing but seemingly looking at a book on the table, "Luce?"

"What?"

James heard the slight crack in Lucius' voice, knowing full well just how upset his husband really was about reliving that nightmare again. "Look, no matter how hostile you act towards me, it's not going to make me leave." Lucius turned around and scowled at James. "I'm not leaving until you get that rod out of your arse and let someone comfort you!" He saw Lucius' expression soften a bit. "Your parents may not have cared but _I_ do… Please, just let me do something, _anything._ I hate seeing you and the kids upset. Please, don't shut me out…"

Lucius stared at James for a moment. _For someone who's meant to be evil, why do I always give in when I see those eyes? **Because you're in love with him perhaps?** That's probably right._ He held out an arm to James. "Maybe I can let you pity me a little."

James gave a small smile and went over to Lucius; he kissed him lightly on the lips and put his arms around his neck. He felt Lucius' arms go around his waist tightly and he rested his head against James'.

They stayed holding each other like that for a while until they heard a shout.

"Dad I'm up!"

………

Remus pulled himself out from behind Sirius when he heard a knock on their front door, he went out into the hallway and opened the door.

"I come bearing gifts."

Remus smirked, "Come in." He let James in with his bags. "And what do we owe this pleasure?"

James shrugged, "I wanted to see my friends and my goddaughter before Christmas, that and my own family's pissing me off."

"Unkie Jamie!"

"Hey little one." James scooped little Anna Lupin-Black up into his arms and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Anna grinned happily; she adored her _Unkie Jamie._

James followed Remus back into the living room with Anna and found Sirius curled up on the couch under a blanket. "Hey Paddy."

Sirius smiled, he was still quite thin and he had been allowed out of Azkaban at the beginning of December, "Hey. How are you?"

James put Anna down and made himself comfortable in an armchair, "I'm good, can't say the same for the people I live with though."

Remus sat back down on the couch and Sirius put his head back on his lover's lap, "Why?"

James frowned, "Karly's sick and throwing up everywhere, you know about Draco and it'd take the rest of the night to explain what's wrong with my husband." He shrugged. "But how are you guys?"

Sirius closed his eyes and smiled, "Its been pretty tiring being out of that place and hanging with a five year old."

James smiled, "Yeah, kids can be like that." He let his gaze move down Sirius' body and then back to Remus. "I thought you were going to fatten him up?"

Remus grinned, "I'm trying to, it is starting to work."

James raised an eyebrow, "Hm, I think a good Christmas dinner ought to do it. Which is also why I'm here, do you three want to spend Christmas day at the manor with us?"

Remus glanced down at Sirius who had opened his eyes again and then he looked back at James, "Yeah sure, the whole day?"

"Course." James quirked his eyebrows, "Christmas lunch and Christmas dinner, a few snowball fights, alcohol… And together, we have three children to teach our tricks to."

Sirius smirked, "I knew there was another reason, but what would Lucius think?"

James raised his eyebrows slightly, "Believe me, he's taken a real turn, he confided something in me a couple of days ago and now he's really nice. Snape nearly had a heart attack when he saw him smile last night." James had actually become quite good friends with Severus, as had Remus but they both knew that Sirius still wasn't very fond of the Hogwarts Potions Master. But what James had deliberately forgot to say was that Severus would be at the Manor on Christmas day as well and he knew Sirius would refuse to go if he knew.

"This sounds like something we should see." Commented Remus, a glint of mischief gleaming in his golden brown eyes.

Sirius closed his eyes again and smiled and James rolled his eyes.

………

James was standing in front of the fire in the massive living room counting something on his fingers with a thoughtful look on his face. "Eight people…have we invited anyone else for Christmas day?"

"You mean have _you_ invited anyone else?" Replied Lucius from behind his copy of the _Evening Prophet._

"Well, yeah." James went and sat in his armchair because he was starting to get too hot in front of the fire. "Do you two want to invite any friends?" He asked looking to his children.

Karliya shook her head; she enjoyed just spending Christmas with her parents and her brother.

Draco frowned, "Don't like anyone enough to invite them."

James raised an eyebrow, he had a small smile on his face, "I'm sure Hermione would love to come."

Draco glared at his dad, "You said you'd stop teasing me."

James smiled, "You know me better than that Draco."

Lucius lowered his paper, an eyebrow cocked slightly, "Hermione?"

Draco shut his mouth and looked away, refusing to answer.

James laughed quietly, "Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor in his year." Draco glanced around innocently. "Still getting along fine?"

Draco huffed, "When you don't interfere."

Lucius watched in amusement as his husband and son swapped playful banter, he had always admired how James interacted with their children, as well as the students at Hogwarts. He personally, did not get along with children that well not even his own all the time. The fact of the matter being, Lucius scared children, he really did, not by be being nasty to them but because of his Dark Wizard reputation. But he did _try_ to communicate with Draco and Karliya; he just didn't find it as easy as James made it look.

……

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Lucius as he continued trying to read his paper.

James rolled his eyes, the two of them were alone now that the kids had gone to bed, "I saw the way you were watching us. You know, if you lightened up a little more you could argue with them like I do and _not_ make them cry."

Lucius lowered his paper again; "I make them cry?"

James sighed, he got up and went to sit beside Lucius on the couch, "You do have a tendency to say the wrong things at the wrong time…"

"I can't help it.' Replied Lucius looking to James. "I'm _meant_ to be insensitive to people's needs, I'm a Malfoy."

James tilted his head to the side, "Well, the last couple of days you haven't been insensitive… You've actually been quite sweet really."

Lucius tapped James' thigh, "Dark, yes. Sweet, I am not."

James smirked, "Yeah I agree, I'm still trying to get over it." Before Lucius could say anything James kissed him on the lips. "I do find it very appealing though."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly, "Good…" he trailed off as he closed the gap between his and James' mouths again and forgetting all about his paper he pulled James closer to him.

To Be Continued…

………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Ah yes, another chapter, was it as depressing as last chapter?

**Next Chapter:** A continuation of this one. Christmas Day with all the visitors, Draco, Karliya and Anna gang up on James, Remus and Sirius in a snowball and actually win. Also, Lucius and James are invited to a Ministry get together and end up having a romantic night together.


	8. Christmas Part 2

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own Karliya and Anastasia.

****

Im no muggle: Yeah, poor Lucius.

****

Sarahamanda: Thank you!

****

Orlin: Glad you like it! And I'm gonna review your Lucius/James story when its up, is it up?

****

Beth5572: Thanks for reviewing!

…………………………………………………………………………………

****

If you want to read the sex scene that was originally in this chapter, then join the _Slytherin vs Gryffindor Yahoo! Group_ or_ LuciusxJames Forever._ Links to both can be found in my profile.

…………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 8:_ Christmas Part 2_

Lucius looked up from his study desk again, getting more annoyed by the minute, "James, I love you, but I won't hesitate to kill you if continue singing that song."

James stopped singing, "Its Christmas Eve, you've been in here all day. You do have a family you know?"

"I'm busy."

James sighed and slumped his shoulders, he had been deliberately irritating Lucius in order to get his husband out of this study. "Busy doing what?"

Lucius put his face in his hands, "You are a pain in the arse."

"You mean its working at last?"

Lucius glanced back up at him; "You've been doing this deliberately?"

"Duh." James saw Lucius' look of irritation so he went over to his husband, moved his arms aside and sat astride Lucius' lap. "And you were being so good as well." Lucius scowled at him. James smirked, his nimble fingers playing with Lucius' long hair. "Now what's more important than your family?"

Lucius kept the scowl on his face, he was well aware of just how annoying James could be around Christmas. It was the Gryffindor's favourite time of year. "What would you like to hear?"

James frowned, "You know what I want to hear."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and settled his hands on James' waist, "You know how I feel about Christmas."

James sighed, "You can try can't you?" He knew Lucius wasn't very fond of Christmas and at last he knew why, after Lucius had confided his childhood in him.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Questioned Lucius curiously.

"Well…there's not really much to be happy about is there?" Replied James frowning. "I just thought it'd be nice if everyone got a long and had fun for once. Instead of arguing and fighting…and talking about the war and stuff."

Lucius gazed into James' brown eyes for a moment, he did understand where James was coming from but that still didn't make him like Christmas anymore. "Fair enough. I'll behave, I'm not making any promises though."

"That's all I ask."

****

………

It was just after midnight and James was curled up in bed lightly dozing when Lucius finally came out of his study to go to bed. His husband had been in there _all day,_ he had even eaten his meals in there and James hadn't a clue as to what had been so important.

James felt a light hand on his shoulder and a gentle kiss to his cheek, before he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Merry Christmas."

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "Merry Christmas to you too." Lucius' moods were so confusing, it was like he was pregnant. One moment he'd be all smiles and hugs and the next he'd be threatening to kill everything that moved including his own family.

****

………

"Its Christmas day!" Came a happy girlish squeal very close to James' head.

James groaned and buried his head against his pillow, "Too early…"

"Dad, its 11am."

James lifted his head and gazed through blurry eyes at his son, who was smirking in the doorway, "Bugger off…"

Draco raised an eyebrow in a way that reminded James so much of Lucius, "Fine, but our guests are here and I was told to wake you up, but Karly got here before me."

James grunted and stayed where he was, "Five more minutes…"

"That's what you said an hour ago."

James groaned and curled back up under the covers.

Draco rolled his eyes and dragged his sister out of the bedroom, he knew if his dad didn't want to get up then he probably wouldn't.

****

……

Twenty minutes later James was finally up and dressed; he had no idea why he was so tired. Usually he could get up earlier than his children on Christmas day and if Draco was up before him it really was something to worry about.

James dawdled slowly downstairs yawning the whole way, as he neared the living room he heard laughing, male laughter. _Don't tell me Rem, Siri, Sev and Luce are getting along without me…what the fuck has been happening in the world while I've been asleep? _He entered the living tiredly and sure enough, the four men were all getting along fabulously.

"Morning." Said Lucius, his grey eyes glinting with _mischief was that?_

James just stared at them all, hardly believing what he was seeing and hearing.

"Don't be fooled Prongsie." Said Sirius smirking at the disbelieving look on his best friend's face. "We don't really like each other."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Mm, it is Christmas after all."

"We're just getting into the Christmas cheer." Continued Lucius smirking a little at his husband.

Remus nodded, "For once in our lives."

"And after lunch we're all going to make Christmas pudding." Said Draco from where he was lying on the living room floor with his cat on his stomach.

James just stood there not knowing whether they were all joking or being serious. "You're all freaking me out big time, you realise?"

Lucius quirked his eyebrows, "That'll teach you to get up earlier then won't it?"

****

……

__

"Ow!" James just got hit in the head with a snowball, for such a small girl Anna had an impeccable aim, not to mention a good strong arm.

James had finally woken up properly now that he had some food and a few cups of coffee in his stomach.

"She too challenging for you mate?" Called Sirius from where he was standing behind a tree for protection.

James packed a new snowball and launched it in Sirius' direction, it smashed against the tree but some of it still got Sirius in the face. "Ha! Take that Black!"

Remus, Sirius and James were outside having snowball fights with Anna, Draco and Karliya while Lucius and Severus decided to stay inside where it was dry and warm. Severus had muttered something about Gryffindors being too stupid to feel the cold, but he was then kindly reminded that Draco was in fact, a Slytherin, then he replied with something to the effect of _'yes but he has Gryffindor genes, therefore his IQ level will fluctuate.'_

Draco didn't even know what _'fluctuate'_ meant but he did at least realise he was being insulted, so he had gone outside made a snowball and then he brought it back in and threw it at his Potions Master, only to flee as soon as the deed had been done.

****

………

It was late Christmas night, the Malfoys' guests were staying the night, the children had retreated to bed a couple of hours ago, then Remus and Sirius had gradually gotten too sleepy to stay up any longer and soon Severus had gone as well.

James stretched lazily on the couch, he had had enough wine this evening to make him feel pleasantly warm and uncaring. He gazed at Lucius for a moment before remembering something. "Don't I get a present?"

Lucius looked up from his book, "Course you do. I just haven't given it to you yet." James pouted. "It's in my study, in the top right desk drawer."

James got up and headed to Lucius' study, he soon returned with a small, dark green velvet box, which he had opened on his way back. "It's a pendant."

"Read what it says." Said Lucius lowering his book again.

James unfolded the small bit of parchment in the box and stood in front of the fire to read it.

__

Malfoy Pendant of Protection

__

The wearer of this pendant will be warned of danger before it arrives. The green stone burns in warning.

Lucius saw James' quizzical look; "I had to translate it from French, that's why it's a bit vague. But wear that at all times and you will _always_ know of a danger before it happens."

James picked the pendant out of the box and examined it, he saw a small Malfoy crest engraved into the back of the forest green stone. "It's an heirloom." He was surprised; he had never actually seen an ancient Malfoy heirloom, let alone being allowed to touch one. He had seen less important ones around the manor though, but he still wasn't allowed to touch them.

Lucius stood up and went over to James, he took the pendant from James and did the fine silver chain up around James' neck. "It holds a very special significance."

James gazed at him curiously, "What?"

Lucius kissed him lightly on the lips; "It was mine to give to the person I love the most, for love and protection."

James smiled, his brown eyes shining with love for this usually stern and cold man. "I love you."

Lucius smiled back before tilting James' head up a little and kissing him again, for longer this time, slow, deep and loving.

****

………

It was late in the afternoon on December 29th, Draco and Karliya had been sent to Remus and Sirius' for the night because their parents were going out to a Ministry gathering.

The weather had gotten worse since Christmas, it had stopped snowing and the snow had nearly all gone now due to the heavy down pours they had been experiencing. But that was British weather for you.

This evening James decided to go for the whole _black _approach, all his clothes were black or very dark not that he really cared. He didn't want to be there but for appearances sake he had to turn up, it wouldn't do Lucius or himself any good if people started to think they had split up.

****

………

"I'm not going to have fun." Grumbled James as he was led into the function hall by his husband.

"You're not meant to have fun." Replied Lucius as he gave their tickets to the doorman.

"Go on in sirs."

Lucius gave his customary sneer and dragged James in.

"I won't smile."

Lucius rolled his eyes; James had been saying things like that all day. "You carry the Malfoy name, you're not expected to." He squeezed James' hand before letting go. "Now be nice, behave. Mingle."

"Oh piss off." Grumbled James before he headed off to find the alcoholic drinks. He wasn't here willingly, in face he was only here because Lucius needed something pretty hanging off his arm to keep up appearances and as he didn't have a wife, James would have to do.

James didn't actually know anyone here personally except Lucius, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Severus Snape who was already at the punch bowl.

"What are you doing here?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Hoping the alcohol will make this more pleasant." James smirked. "I have business with the Ministry. You?"

"Trophy spouse." Replied James as he got himself some punch. "God, Dumbledore's here."

"Mm. He made a speech earlier." Said Snape scowling at the ex-Headmaster. "Trying to rally more supporters for his side of the war."

"Glad I missed it then." Said James before gulping down his first glass of punch. "Can't be tossed _mingling,_ don't know any of these people."

"You know, the more I get to know you, the more Mafoyish you act." Said Severus in amusement at James' grumbling.

James shrugged, "Look what I married."

****

…Two Hours Later…

James was staring off into space with a drink in hand when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

James looked to his husband; "I've been wanting to get out of here since we arrived."

"Then let's go."

James finished his drink and put the empty glass down before Lucius took his hand and led him towards the door. They never made it there as they were stopped by the Weasleys, who wanted a word with them about the way their son had been treating their son Ron.

****

………

The two finally managed to get back to Malfoy Manor and found themselves apparating into the middle of another heavy down pour.

"Ah! I'm wet!"

They took off running up to the Manor to find shelter. Lucius had somehow managed to stay relatively dry where as James was already soaked right through.

"It's fucking freezing!" Exclaimed James as he stood in the entrance hall dripping.

Lucius smirked, "Come on, let's get you dried up." He steered the soaking James into the vast living area of the manor and to the huge fireplace that was roaring with life.

Without being told to, James began peeling his wet clothes off and dumping them in a heap on the polished floor.

Lucius brought a blanket over to James and wrapped it around his bare shoulders when his husband was only in his boxers. "There you go."

James was shivering, "Thanks… How did you stay so dry?"

Lucius smiled, "Malfoy Secret." He watched as James sat down in front of the fire and pulled the blanket around himself tightly. "Do you want a hot drink?" James nodded. As Lucius opened his mouth to call for Dobby James stopped him.

"Let that poor House-Elf sleep. You do it." Ordered James sternly.

"Bu-"

"Not _buts."_ Said James cutting his husband off. "You do it."

Lucius sighed and headed off to the kitchen, his body language showing he was he was very reluctant to do a task like that himself.

****

……

"It's so cold." Said James as Lucius came back with their drinks. He was still sitting half-naked, wrapped in a blanket in front of the roaring fire.

"Its just you." Replied Lucius, he handed James both their drinks before kicking his shoes off and pulling off his expensive embroidered robes. He undid the top buttons of his shirt and untucked it before sitting down in front of the fire with James.

James smiled, he liked seeing Lucius this way, it made him look more…normal, _human._

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What?"

James shrugged, "It just makes a change seeing you look as scruffy as I do." He took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I'll make sure not to make a habit of it then."

"Yeah, yeah." James rubbed his right shoulder in discomfort; it was the place of an old Quidditch injury from school.

"Sore?"

James nodded, "Yeah, it keeps playing up." There was one thing that would make it better, if Lucius felt kind enough to do it.

"Turn around." Ordered Lucius lightly. James did so he, he felt the blanket being pushed away from his shoulder and it was soon replaced by strong yet gentle hands. "Relax."

"Mm…that feels good…" Said James relaxing under Lucius' touch.

Lucius continued relieving the tension in James' shoulders as he bent his head and started to kiss James' neck. He could tell James' mind had pretty much turned to mush already as he began to move his hands further down James' arms and to his sides. His husband was an absolute sucker for foreplay, it didn't take long to get James begging.

James tilted his head to the side to expose more neck for Lucius to kiss. "Mm…Luce…"

Lucius pulled his mouth away from James' neck as he continued gently stroking his sides, "Do you want to take this upstairs?"

James shifted around in Lucius' arms and kissed his husband deeply, "No…stay here…" He fell into another kiss as Lucius pulled him closer.

It wasn't often that they could have a proper romantic night like this, especially with two children. And when Lucius came to visit James at school it was usually just straightforward quick sex with no foreplay.

James undid the buttons of Lucius' shirt before pushing it off the broad shoulders revealing smooth, pale skin on a perfectly sculpted torso. One that made James a bit envious as his body had been ruined twice by pregnancy, but he had been working out and had nearly gotten his old body back.

Lucius gently pushed James down onto his back on the expensive Persian rug in front of the fire as he continued exploring the Gryffindor's mouth with his tongue.

………

James tried to catch his breath again; he stared up at the ceiling as he ran his fingers gently through Lucius' hair. "I love you…"

Lucius lifted his head and kissed James lightly on the lips, "Love you too gorgeous…" He carefully pulled himself out of James and slumped down at his side, he grabbed the blanket that James had been using earlier and threw it over their naked bodies.

James got himself comfortable and rested his head on Lucius' chest. "Staying here tonight then?"

"Mm…" Lucius stroked James' hair. "Can't be bothered dragging my arse up to bed."

"Good…me neither." Yawned James, he closed his eyes and relaxed. "This is one of the best Christmas holidays I've had."

Lucius had his eyes closed but he smiled faintly as he drifted off to sleep after hearing James' quiet voice.

****

…………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that?

****

Next Chapter: The final verdict of Sirius' trial. And after the trial Voldemort attacks the Ministry with Lucius, James, Sirius, Remus and the kids inside.


	9. The Final Verdict

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own Anna Black and Karliya Malfoy.

****

Sarahamanda: You'll have to wait and see what happens at the Ministry.

****

Emmilie Oli: Yes, I know I make stupid mistakes like that, it happens without my realising. I'm glad you like the story!

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Hehe, then I'll continue teasing you with the 'next chapter' bits.

****

Coty M. Wiley: Thanks for reviewing!

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 9:_ The Final Verdict_

"Malicious freak," growled James glaring at his husband, from the infirmary bed he was lying on.

"You're to blame as well, James," said Poppy after she had finished giving him a check up. "I'll leave you two to talk." She was quite amused at the fact that Lucius Malfoy had been rendered speechless by a mere Gryffindor. _Again._

James crossed his arms over his chest and continued glaring at Lucius, it was now March and James had been feeling nauseous and quite emotional lately. He was blaming Lucius out of spite, he didn't want to be pregnant again, he thought two children were sufficient enough.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Would you rather a marriage without sex?"

"No…" James' expression softened a little but he was still glaring at the blonde Deatheater. "I still don't particularly want another child though…especially right now…"

Lucius nodded in understanding. _This war is really getting to him…_ He knew James didn't like raising their children with all that was going on in the world, and now they had another baby on the way. He knew James hated being pregnant with Karliya when the beginning of the war was still going strong. "Why don't you come home with me?" he suggested as he ran his fingers through James' dark hair.

James sighed and nodded; "Okay…I need to find someone to take my place though."

"I'll sort it out for you," said Lucius, he squeezed James' shoulder and kissed him on the head. "I'll be back soon, I have some business to attend to."

James nodded, his glare still hadn't completely gone as he watched his husband leave the Hogwarts Infirmary, but it had lessened. He soon saw Remus come into the Infirmary looking concerned.

"Hey, Draco said you were sick today," said Remus as he went over to his friend.

James sighed and shook his head; "Sick is hardly the word I'd use. _Pregnant_ pretty much sums it up."

Remus raised his eyebrows in amusement, "I can see this isn't a happy thing then?"

James shrugged, "I don't know how to feel, we weren't planning on any more kids, we didn't even plan Karly…or Draco for that matter," he glanced back at his lycanthropic friend. "I just don't want to raise a baby so close to the final showdown of this war. I mean, for all I know I may end up raising it on my own. No matter what way it goes I know something bad will happen to someone I care about."

Remus sat down on the bed and sighed, "I find it better not to think about it myself," he gave a grim smile. "Does Lucius know how you feel?"

"I don't know," replied James thoughtfully. "I think he does know, but I've never really told him exactly how I feel. Do you reckon I should?" Remus nodded his head seriously. James sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to him."

"So, are you going home?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I need to find a replacement though."

"I'll tell Minerva for you," said Remus kindly. James gave him a grateful smile. "Are you still coming to the trial tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," replied James honestly. "That's probably the business Luce left to take care of."

****

…

Lucius tilted the head of his victim up with his cane; he stared coldly into the terrified blue eyes of Peter Pettigrew. "Now, tell me everything you know about the Dark Lord's next attack." He had just found out he had been kept in the dark on Voldemort's next attack and that annoyed Lucius greatly.

"H-h-he's going t-to attack the M-ministry…" stuttered Pettigrew in fear.

"When?"

"T-tomorrow…"

Lucius nodded, he kept his cane at Pettigrew's neck. He enjoyed torturing Peter even more so now he knew the man had been present when his son had been raped. "Who are his intended victims?"

"D-Dumbledore will be at the trial o-of S-Sirius Black tomorrow…" Said Pettigrew, still annoyingly stuttering. "H-He plans to k-kill him…"

"Dumbledore?"

Pettigrew nodded.

__

Oh god, how am I meant to stop James and the others from going to that trial? Maybe I could postpone the trial…no; Voldemort will attack on the new date. Oh shit! Lucius shoved Pettigrew to the ground and pointed his wand at the frightened man. "Crucio."

After casting the torture curse on the whimpering fool, Lucius left the Riddle House and apparated back to Hogsmeade to head back up to the school. He didn't know what to do, he knew Voldemort no longer cared about who got hurt in the process of him getting to his main target, Albus Dumbledore. He knew for a fact that he, himself, was now just a hindrance to the Dark Lord and he had narrowly escaped the Death Curse a number of times in the last decade. If Lucius got in the way of Voldemort's aim now, he knew his family would suffer the consequences.

__

How utterly Gryffindor do I sound? It appears James has been rubbing off on me. Lucius thought irritably as he re-entered the school, he soon found James in the Infirmary with Remus where he had left him.

As soon as Lucius entered the Infirmary James recognised the glint in those cold grey eyes. _He's just tortured someone._ "Did you take care of that business?"

Lucius nodded, "Very pleasurable."

James raised an eyebrow sceptically, he noticed that Remus seemed to have caught on about Lucius' _business_ as well.

****

……

James lay on the long, comfortable couch in the living area of Malfoy Manor staring up at the ceiling that night. He turned his head and looked to Lucius who was reading a great tome of a book in an armchair. "Who did you torture earlier?"

Lucius looked up in slight surprise, it really unnerved him how James knew what illegal activities he had been up to just by his body language or a certain look in his eyes. _What's the use of lying? He'll realise I'm lying and then he'll get upset. _"Pettigrew."

James raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Lucius looked back at his book, "That does not concern you." He could feel James' glare on him. He knew there was no way he could stop anyone from going to that trial tomorrow without being interrogated about his reasons, so he had decided to play the innocent and hope nothing _too_ bad happened knowing perfectly well that he was putting his entire family in danger.

James got up off the couch and stretched, "I'm going to bed." He said quietly before leaving the living area in a silent tantrum. Lucius had been acting like that ever since he came back from torturing Pettigrew. He had been giving vague answers to James' questions and being just as cold to his husband, his _pregnant_ husband as he was to everyone else that came within ten feet of him, and James didn't like that one bit.

James settled down in bed and closed his eyes, he felt like crying but he didn't want to because he thought it would give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing he had successfully broken his younger husband's confidence yet again. He just hoped he could get a bit of a morale boost from Sirius' trial providing his best friend was voted _not guilty._

James was already fast asleep when Lucius came to bed. The Slytherin did feel particularly guilty about the way he had been treating James today; especially knowing just how vulnerable James had become again. As he settled down in bed beside James he thought of something that had been nagging at him for quite some years now. _Why was James still with him?_ He was never treated very kindly by someone who was supposed to care about him, yet James remained.

Not that Lucius had any problem with James still being around because he did care a lot about the raven-haired man. But after everything he had ever _accidentally _done to hurt James, Lucius still had this gorgeous, sweet, kind-hearted person to come home too. He stroked James' hair gently and pressed a kiss to his head, "I love you, Jamie." He said quietly before putting his head down on a pillow and closing his eyes.

James kept his eyes closed but he smiled faintly, he had woken up when he felt Lucius' fingers in his hair.

****

………

The next morning, James, Lucius and Karliya all had a quick breakfast before hurrying off to the Ministry for Sirius' trial. They were going to meet up with Remus who had brought Draco with him as Sirius was his official Godfather.

****

……

It was the middle of the trial; Dumbledore was up at the stand answering questions.

Lucius glanced at James, he saw his husband's hand go to his chest and fiddle with something a slight look of discomfort on his gorgeous face. _Either that's a nervous habit or his pendant's burning. _It was then that Lucius realised a fairly fatal mistake, he had never asked Pettigrew what time the attack would take place. Voldemort always gave his Deatheaters the _exact_ time so that he didn't have to call another meeting before an attack. _Oh shit…James is right, I am a fucking moron._

James was getting quite worried now, the heat of his pendant from Lucius had been increasing over the last hour and it was starting to become quite unbearable. He had noticed that Lucius had noticed his discomfort and he had the fleeting suspicion that Lucius knew why the pendant was burning. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Jury standing to leave. _They must be going to decide the final verdict. _He was sitting directly behind Sirius who was at the front next to a lawyer, perhaps the best lawyer money had to offer and Lucius had a lot of money to offer. He looked to his right at Remus and saw how pale the werewolf was, he knew Remus well enough to know he was thinking the worst of this situation at the moment.

Lucius started to get up, he was so thirsty, but he felt a restraining hand on his right arm. He looked back to see James watching him with a mixture of suspicion and worry in his eyes. "What?"

"You know something bad is going to happen don't you?" questioned James, "Voldemort's going to attack isn't he?" His suspicions were confirmed by Lucius' silence. James let go of his husband's arm and looked away feeling wounded, how could Lucius not tell him something like this? Especially when their children were in danger as well.

****

……

"Have you reached a verdict?" asked the Judge to the Jury that he just returned.

"Yes, your Honour," replied the female Jury member who was still standing.

"What say you?"

Remus was clutching James' hand unbearably hard, just like when he had been in labour. James' hand was killing him now and his chest hurt from the burning pendant. Sirius was standing in front of them with his Lawyer, his posture was rigid and if you could see his face, you'd be able to see the almost horror stricken look as he awaited his verdict.

Time seemed to stop for Sirius as the lady read the verdict.

"We find the defendant, Sirius Black," she started. The first words were blurred to Sirius. "Not guilty of all charges laid against him."

Sirius nearly fainted in relief. Remus released James' hand and embraced Sirius over the gate when his lover turned towards them. James sighed a breath of relief; finally his best friend was free from the horror of Azkaban.

Lucius looked quite smug, his leg pulling had worked, if he had to be honest, in the interim while the Jury were deciding he had snuck off to talk to them instead of just getting a drink. He had seen the way they were watching Sirius in the first half of the trial, he had seen how none of them wanted this supposed killer to go free and he knew it would greatly upset James if Sirius was thrown back into that hell hole.

****

……

An hour later, Sirius had been given an official pardon by the Minister of Magic himself. Of course, Sirius holding grudges the way he did, sneered at the Minister and told him where to shove it before turning and storming away from the stout man.

Lucius was getting increasingly more anxious, he didn't know whether the fact that Voldemort hadn't attacked yet was a good thing or not. He had tried taking James to the side and talking to his husband about it but he had been shoved off and blatantly ignored by James.

All movement and talking stopped when a loud _boom_ was heard from somewhere in the Ministry building.

James looked to Lucius wide eyed, he started heading towards his husband but he was pulled back by Remus as part of the ceiling fell and hit the ground where James would have been only seconds before.

"What the hell is happening?!" shouted somebody as another part of the ceiling fell.

Lucius caught the piercing blue eyes of Dumbledore as he started edging away from where he had been standing. He saw the suspicious glint in the old man's eyes, but Lucius no longer cared, the only thing he cared about at the moment was finding Draco and Karliya and getting them and James out of this place.

"We have to get out of here!" Someone near James shouted.

****

…

It all happened so quickly, a whole wall of the room everyone was in blew away and in poured numerous people in black robes and hoods, with black gloves on and wands held high.

__

"Oh my god!"

__

"Death Eaters!"

__

"You Know Who!"

A loud evil cackle was heard from behind the Deatheaters, the very source of the voice sent shivers down the spines of all that knew who it was.

****

…

Curses started flying everywhere. People were screaming, shouting, ducking beams of light coming from the wands of the Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Deletrius!"

"Impedimenta!"

"HELP!"

"Crucio!"

James watched in horror as the beam of light hit his son who had been trying to get out of the way. "Draco!"

****

…

It was everyone for themselves now, no matter what side they were on. No one was protecting anyone else anymore; they were just trying to keep themselves safe.

The whole room shook violently as another part of the Ministry blew up, probably killing a lot of innocent people.

The screams of people being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse were horrible, blood curdling, it made the people not used to the sounds want to vomit.

Sirius was at the moment, so unbelievably glad he had had his wand given straight back to him as soon as his trial had finished.

The Death Eaters weren't just using their wands now, they had other weapons. Daggers mostly. Hurling them left, right and centre. Some were bright enough to hold onto the daggers and plunge them into a defenceless Ministry worker.

Dumbledore was duelling Voldemort just at the side of the room. Sirius was now duelling with his cackling cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

****

…

Half of the Ministry building had been blown up by some powerful spell from Voldemort. The other half that was still standing was a light with the flashes of curses being fired in every direction.

James heard a young girl screaming from somewhere behind him, he spun around to see if it was Anna or Karliya and was overcome with immediate pain in his abdomen.

"You'll die this time Potter."

James could hear the sound of the long dagger being pulled back out of his stomach; his hands went straight to his stomach. He could hardly believe what had just happened, that was part of the reason he was still standing. He saw his own blood all over his hands before passing out from the immense pain and shock of what just happened.

__

"Daddy!"

Lucius looked in the direction of the shrieking girl just before somebody shoved him down to the ground as a green light, the Death Curse, shot over his head.

****

…

The Aurors finally turned up and took down a fair number of Death Eaters. They started arresting some of them and chasing others that fled upon seeing the Law Enforcement.

The screaming, the shouting and the crying finally started to die down. People started coming out of their hiding places or crawling out from under rubble.

The death toll had already been started and right now it was numbering at 15 Ministry officials, seven innocent civilians and 16 Deatheaters. The injuries were numerous as well, several people were unconscious, some bleeding, some concussed, and some bruised and broken.

Magical Paramedics from St Mungos soon arrived and started carting the injured off to the Hospital.

Lucius found his son and helped him up off the ground. Draco was even paler than usual and he was shaking still from the Cruciatus Curse he had been hit with. "Are you all right?" questioned Lucius, he had a gash on his forehead and the blood was dripping down his face but he didn't actually realise, and he didn't really care anyway.

Draco nodded numbly, "Yeah…"

Lucius was about to say something else to his son when he heard some voices, one shocked.

"White male, serious stab wound to the abdomen and a severe loss of blood. He can't be any more than thirty years old."

__

"That's James!"

Lucius and Draco both stared at hospital stretcher bed being rolled out of a hole in the wall, their identical grey eyes wide. One of Lucius' worst fears had just been confirmed.

****

…Two Weeks Later…

Lucius had barely slept since the attack on the Ministry; his son and daughter had both been in hospital being treated for minor injuries and shock. His husband was in hospital with a major stab wound, he was unconscious and he had inevitably lost their baby through his injury. And on top of this Lucius was now under investigation from the Ministry of Magic because of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, like Lucius himself, had a good amount of power over the Ministry and he had told the Minister for Magic that Lucius was a suspected Death Eater and that he knew of the attack before it had happened. Which in all honesty was true. But now, if the Ministry got more incriminating evidence against him, Lucius would be shipped off to Azkaban, probably without a trial like Sirius had been.

But right now, he was trying to push that to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on hoping James would wake up.

Lucius rubbed his tired eyes and looked back to James' comatose form lying there under the clean white sheets and green hospital blanket.

Lucius picked up one of James' hands and held it in his own, James felt so cold to the touch. His usually lightly tanned skin was so pale and his breathing was uncomfortingly slow. Lucius kissed James' hand and watched that gorgeous face sadly, he couldn't help but think this was all his fault.

If only he had stopped James from going to that trial, whether he used force or not he still should've stopped him not to mention his children. He could've locked James in the Manor dungeon or something; at least then he would've been safe.

"Please wake up, James," said Lucius quietly. "I am so sorry for ever hurting you…for making you doubt my love so many times…"

Draco watched his parents sadly through the window in the door; he was so scared right now. He knew his father was under investigation and could very well be taken to Azkaban and he knew his dad had very nearly died two weeks ago. The prospect of losing both of his parents in one go was something he didn't want to think about.

****

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Wow, that thoroughly depressed me for the rest of the day. And just for the record, Draco refers to Lucius as _father_ and James as _dad_ while Karliya refers to Lucius as _dad_ and James as _daddy._

****

Next Chapter: Lucius still hasn't slept and hasn't left James' side. While at Mungos, James' parents turn up upon hearing the news of their only, disowned son on his deathbed. Will James wake up?


	10. Lucius's Hope

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own Karliya Malfoy, Anna Black and James' parents, Michael and Irene Potter (yes I know, I use those names all the time but I can't be bothered coming up with new ones.)

****

orlin: Sorry…but you know I'm not cruel enough to follow through with killing Jamie.

****

im no muggle: You'll have to wait and see…

****

redrose2310: Sure!

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Holy shit, is right!

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Warning: There will be a bit of out of characterness from Hermione and Draco this chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 10:_ Lucius' Hope_

"You need to sleep," said Severus as he led Lucius by the arm up the grand staircase in Malfoy Manor.

Lucius just grunted in reply, nearly two and a half weeks without sleeping properly had really taken a toll on him. He barely felt any emotion now, just a horrible emptiness without being able to hear James' voice or his mischievous laugh. He barely even registered the fact that he had been almost carried out of St Mungos by the Potions Master and taken back to his manor.

Severus, not particularly fond of the idea of undressing Lucius and getting him into bed, pushed his older friend down onto the still oddly unmade bed and threw the covers back over him. "I'll be back later and you better still be here."

Lucius' eyes had already closed and his breathing had started to even out, "Okay…."

****

…

Draco sat at the back of the Transfiguration classroom gazing out a window up on the wall while their new Professor was speaking. He felt sick to the stomach knowing his dad was lying in St Mungos in a coma. All he could think was, _why hasn't he woken up yet? Will he ever wake up?_

__

I could lose both my parents like that! Draco mentally snapped his fingers. _I don't think I could bear that even if I have grown up knowing I could lose them so easily. But what kid would want that to become a reality?_

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when the Professor asked him a question. He replied with an unintelligent _"Huh?"_

………

Remus peered into James' ward during the evening visiting hours and saw his lover sitting in the armchair gazing at his best friend. "Hey."

Sirius looked up at Remus and gave a grim smile. "Hey."

Remus came right into the ward, "Where's Lucius?"

Sirius smirked a little, "Snape turned up at lunchtime and practically carried him out of here. He didn't put up a fight or anything."

Remus nodded, "Would you if you hadn't slept for nearly three weeks?"

"No…" Sirius sighed and turned his eyes back to James. "I can't imagine what he's going through. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if it was you lying in this bed…"

Remus sat down on the arm of the chair and put one arm around Sirius' shoulders, "Same here. I s'pose all we can do is hope that he wakes up."

Sirius nodded and rested his head against Remus' side, "Do you think he has some more colour in his face?"

Remus observed the messy haired man's face for a moment or two, "You know, I think he does." He hopped off the chair and put his hand to James' skin. "He doesn't feel so cold anymore."

Sirius' eyes lightened up a little bit more, "Do you think that's a good sign?"

Remus shrugged, "It could be. Were you here when the doctor checked on him earlier?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, he said that…a full recovery was looking hopeful but _when_ he wasn't so sure. He said it might take days, weeks or even longer… I guess it's a good thing that Lucius wasn't around to hear that." He reached out and pulled Remus down onto his lap. "I'm going to stay here the night and watch him."

Remus rested his head against Sirius' and sighed, "Okay. I'll come back tomorrow and check on you both."

****

…

After having a few hours of sleep Lucius had woken up, he had decided to take a shower and have something proper to eat before going back to bed. Now he had had some sleep he realised just how unbelievably tired he was, being a Death Eater he had basically been trained how to go days without sleep. But every time he did get a little sleep during these long time periods it always made him even more groggy and less able to function properly.

After having something small to eat and a good long soak in the shower, Lucius climbed back into bed and promptly fell back to sleep, dreaming of the good times he had had with James.

****

…

Draco lay awake that night staring at the dark green canopy over his bed in the Third Year Slytherin Boys' Dorm. He had been doing this every night for the past couple of weeks that's why he was hardly paying attention in class now and according to some students he had overheard, he was even nastier than he used to be. _Well, they wouldn't have found out if they had left me alone. Bloody stupid idiots! And fucking Weasley deserved that broken nose! Its not like I care that he ran to his mother, she can't do anything to me._

****

Woah, back track Draco, neither of your parents are in any condition to fight your battles for you at the moment. Each one for himself.

__

Shit…Maybe I'm the idiot. With everything that's been happening, I go and make it worse by causing trouble at school. Father would probably kill me if he knew what I've been doing recently.

****

………

It was Saturday afternoon, Sirius was still at James' bedside and Remus had joined him a couple of hours ago. They were talking quietly when the tired face of Lucius Malfoy appeared around the door.

"You're meant to be sleeping," said Sirius, although he wouldn't admit it, he did quite like Lucius. The man had after all, looked after his best friend when James' parents wouldn't do that.

"Do you really expect me to catch up on three weeks worth of sleep?" replied Lucius as he entered the ward; his eyes on James' body the entire time.

"I guess not," said Sirius he glanced from James back to Lucius. "The doctor said his recovery is getting better, he's not as cold as he was and he's got some colour back." He saw a glint of hope in Lucius' grey eyes. "He also said that he might wake up in the next few days."

Lucius smiled slightly, "Thanks for watching him…"

Remus raised an eyebrow; "You say that like we're leaving."

****

……

The three men stayed in the ward for ages, and once again, Sirius and Remus found out just how amiable Lucius could really be and they could see the obvious love the Death Eater had for their best friend.

Lucius and Sirius had swapped places now, Lucius was sitting in the armchair and Sirius was standing by the window, staring out at the countryside. Remus had gone off to get them all a coffee from the cafeteria.

"Do you think his parents know?" asked Sirius out of the blue.

"Why do you ask?" replied Lucius suspiciously. He really didn't want James' parents sticking their noses in right now, especially considering they obviously weren't that fond of their son.

Sirius shrugged even though Lucius couldn't see. "I don't know, but when we were at school, no matter what he did to piss them off they would always turn up to see him when he was injured."

Lucius continued watching James' unmoving form as he replied darkly, "Well if they turn up now I'll kill them."

Sirius raised his eyebrows; "People change, Lucius. You of all people should know that."

Lucius turned in the chair to look at Sirius, "Those people threw their son out on the streets, not caring that he was pregnant and had no where else to go, no money, no food." He looked back to James. "Every time he's tried to talk to them since Draco was born, they've always insulted him and hurt him…"

"He never said-"

"Why would he?" replied Lucius. "I didn't know about it until I started questioning him…but every time he came back from one of those visits, he looked like a wounded puppy."

"I had no idea he'd been trying to contact them," said Sirius frowning a little. He had always quite liked the Potters; after all, they had practically adopted him as a second son when he ran away from his family's home. But he had grown a grudge against them after they pulled their son out of school and disowned him. "But still…they're his parents. They have the right to see their only son."

"You seem awfully sympathetic of the people that kicked your best friend out of their home," remarked Lucius quietly.

Sirius sighed; it was obvious Lucius wasn't going to accept the fact the James' parents might actually feel guilty about what they did. "I don't feel sympathy for them. If anything, I sympathise with _James_…having his parents and his husband arguing over who cares about him the most." He had moved away from the window now so that he could see Lucius' face. "And when James turned up at your Manor, you refused to believe you were Draco's father, admit it. You didn't want him around to start with, you were _using_ him," He lowered his voice as Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Being one of Voldemort's loyalist supporters, you were probably on a mission to get through to one of Dumbledore's supporting families. Using their young and impressionable son." Sirius could see he had struck a nerve, but this was something he had been pondering over since he was seventeen. "I can see how much you care for him now, but in the start you weren't much better than his parents, I knew that, _James_ knew that."

Lucius averted his gaze, he knew Sirius was right. He had been instructed by Voldemort to get at the Potters through James once the Dark Lord found out he was tutoring the young Potter, but that was a mission he had failed and he had painfully paid for his failure. "If it's any consolation I was tortured for not handing the Potters over."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Good. Maybe it'll make you learn for what you _have_ done." He saw Lucius' sneer come back again. "Like _not_ warning James about that attack at the Ministry. I mean, what the hell were you thinking? Your entire family could have been killed. You should have at least informed James when you came back from your _meeting._"

Lucius continued glaring at Sirius, deciding whether to curse the dark haired man right now or to wait until they were both out of the hospital. "For your information, _Black._ I didn't even know about the bloody attack until I tortured Pettigrew into telling me!" Sirius did at least look surprised. "Voldemort doesn't trust me anymore, _because_ of James. And believe me, I don't like what I'm doing with my life one bit, but if I turn against that _creature_ he'll _kill_ my family…"

****

……

When Remus had gotten back to the ward with their drinks he had found Lucius nearly in tears and Sirius standing in the middle of the ward looking shocked. The only thing he could think of that had happened was that they had had an argument.

………

It was exactly three weeks since the attack now, and ever since his argument with Sirius, Lucius hadn't left James' side again. Mainly he wanted to make sure he was around in case the Potters did turn up, he really didn't care if they felt guilty for what they did to their son, he just didn't want them to hurt James again. _His James._

Lucius folded his arms on the bed and put his head down on them, he gently stroked James' arm as he started to drift off to sleep again.

****

…

"Hi."

Draco looked slowly up from the book he had been reading in the school library to see none other than Hermione Granger. "Hi…"

"Can I sit here?" asked Hermione hopefully.

Draco shrugged, "If you want." Although he had gotten on well with Hermione when they had done their Transfiguration project together, he hadn't really spoken to her much since then mainly because of Ron Weasley getting in the way.

Hermione sat down and pulled a book out of her bag, she opened it to a page and then looked back to Draco. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Draco nodded and then stopped; he gazed at Hermione curiously. "How did you know he's my dad?"

Most of the students had no idea that Professor Potter was Draco Malfoy's other parent, but a lot of their parents knew.

Hermione smirked a little, "I'm friends with Ron, and his parents know so they told him and he, of course, told me."

"Fair enough."

Hermione smiled, "You know Professor Lupin pretty well to, don't you?"

Draco nodded again, "Yeah, he's one of my _unofficial_ Godfathers and Professor Snape's the other one."

"I suppose its quite good having three adults you know well as your Professors," said Hermione thoughtfully. "And having another parent as a School Governor."

Draco smirked, "You would think, wouldn't you? Snape likes me because I'm a Slytherin and he's probably afraid of my father, like everyone else. Professor Lupin hardly ever tells people off anyway, and my dad never missed an opportunity to give me a detention or take points away from Slytherin. And then there's my father, who only interferes when someone like Hagrid or McGonagall gives me detentions and stuff."

Hermione smiled, "Lovely parents you have." She thought for a moment. "Your dad James, he was in Gryffindor wasn't he? I think I saw his name on a plaque in the Trophy Room."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, he was in Gryffindor. Played Chaser on the Quidditch team, and he was Captain and Head Boy…at the start of his seventh year."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "At the beginning? Did he have the title taken away or something?"

"Not exactly…" replied Draco hesitantly. _Hey, why not tell her? She obviously understands that I have two fathers._ "He was taken out of school about half way through the year, because of me."

Hermione considered him for a moment, "Are you saying…men can get pregnant?"

Draco frowned and nodded, "Apparently. But anyway, his parents took him out of school because he became pregnant with me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly, "Wow, and I thought it was odd having two dentists as parents." She noticed the look Draco was giving her. "I-I'm not insulting your parents or anything, but I'm a Muggleborn, you don't hear about men getting pregnant where I come from…"

Draco sat back in his chair, "I understand…its not that common in the wizarding world either." He snorted. "But no one would tell my father that cause they're too afraid of being killed."

Hermione giggled, "You know, I always thought you'd be really arrogant and stuck up…but I guess I was wrong."

Draco smiled, "Thanks, I think."

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking in the library, right up until closing time when Madame Pince kicked them out.

****

…

"I can't help being worried," said Sirius as he continued pacing the living area of Remus' quarters. "He's my best friend…I want him to wake up…"

As Sirius walked passed the couch again, Remus pulled him down onto it between his legs and hugged him tightly. "We all want him to wake up, Siri…" He nuzzled Sirius' hair with his cheek. "I have absolute confidence that he will wake up."

Sirius turned his head and gazed at Remus, "It's not like you to be optimistic."

Remus smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Well, I guess we've all changed a little bit."

Sirius smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too," Remus kissed him again, deeper and longer this time.

****

………

Lucius still had his head on his arms when he woke up the next morning, he kept his eyes closed because he couldn't be bothered lifting his head and he felt very relaxed. _I must be dreaming. _He thought sleepily. _No one strokes my hair like this except James, and he's…_ Lucius' thoughts trailed off when he finally realised what was happening. He lifted his head quickly and found the amused brown eyes of James watching. "You're awake…"

James gave a weak smile, "I have been for the last hour."

Lucius didn't respond he just moved closer and pressed his lips to James', he had missed kissing and holding this man and he sorely wanted to make for lost time.

Despite his still groggy state, James responded to the kiss, he ran his fingers through Lucius' long hair.

Lucius pulled away and gazed into James' eyes, "Why didn't you wake me?"

James continued playing with Lucius' hair with one hand, "The nurse said you'd hardly left my side, except when you were forcefully carried out of here…" He gave a small smile. "Feeling guilty, aren't you?"

Lucius sat on the side of the bed, "Course I am." He stroked James' hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Let's not talk about that right now, but I will make it up to you." He kissed James lightly on the lips. "I promise."

James smiled, "Okay."

****

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: That didn't go as I planned but oh well! I know I said that James' parents would make an appearance this chapter but I've decided to put them in next chapter instead.

****

Next Chapter: James is recovering at home. Lucius is put on trial and given Veritaserum, will he be given an Azkaban sentence? James' parents decide its high time they spoke to their son.


	11. Confessions

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own Karliya and Anna. I also own Michael and Irene Potter. I also own Severus' Potion, you will see what it is soon.

****

Sarahamanda: Thank you.

****

orlin: Yes, poor James, Poor Lucius, poor everybody, I know! **:-D**

****

redrose2310: Ok!

****

Jessmyn Sara Potter Dumbledore: James was a **_CHASER_** I assure you. They changed it to _Seeker_ in the first movie, for some strange reason, but he was actually a Chaser.

From a JKR Scholastic Interview in October, 2000:

**__**

What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different?

James was Chaser.

This has not been confirmed in the books but until otherwise is said he is a Chaser, and JK Rowling said this. Just because he was playing with a snitch in the fifth book during the pensive scene does not mean that he was a Seeker. But you have to admit, that catching a snitch would be much more impressive than playing with a quaffle if he was trying to attract the attention of girls. So I reckon (and this was also said on the HP Lexicon) that he nicked the snitch just to impress, not because it was involved in the position he played at Quidditch.

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Ha ha, you'll have to wait and see what I do with Lucius.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 11:_ Confessions_

James had been home for a fortnight now, he had been let out of hospital a couple of days after he woke up, but only if he took it easy and was looked after, and for extra measure, pampered.

It had taken James nearly a week after he had woken up to remember he had been pregnant before the attack, he had sunk into a small fit of depression when he was informed of his miscarriage from the stab wound. Now he was still upset about losing his baby but that had nearly been replaced by worry because of Lucius' upcoming trial.

James was currently curled up on the living room couch under a blanket, his head on Lucius' lap and his eyes closed. The way Lucius was stroking his hair was thoroughly relaxing and James had nearly fallen asleep a couple of times.

Lucius shifted a little to get more comfortable, James' head moved with him, he looked down at his husband whose eyes were still closed. "Why don't you go to bed?"

James kept his eyes shut, "Not tired…" He followed his reply up with a yawn.

Lucius smirked, "You've been snoring."

"Don't snore…"

Lucius continued running his fingers through James' thick black hair with a small smile playing at his lips, "Course you don't, love."

"Precisely…"

Lucius smiled slightly at how relaxed and carefree James looked, he wished he could feel that way, but after tonight he would have one more day of freedom before his trial on Wednesday. He knew they would be putting him under Veritaserum so he would be forced to tell the truth, and tell the court that he was a Death Eater and he had willingly committed all the crimes he was being trialed for. He had absolutely no way of staying out of Azkaban. Unless by some miracle the Ministry let Severus make a diluted version of Veritaserum instead of counting on their own private stocks of the strong stuff.

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts when James moved, he found himself looking down into curious brown eyes. "What?"

"Could ask you the same thing," replied James, he seemed to have woken up a little bit more now.

Lucius continued with his administrations on James' hair and sighed, "I was just thinking…"

"About the trial?" asked James, already knowing the answer, he personally didn't think Lucius deserved this treatment. So what if he was a Death Eater? He may have committed all those crimes but in James' eyes he had redeemed himself, plus there wasn't that much evidence against him. The Ministry said Lucius was pure evil, but nobody who put the well being and love of their family above all else could be evil. _Nobody._

Lucius nodded and stared absentmindedly at a picture on the mantle above the fire of Draco and Karliya smiling happily. Draco had his arms around his little sister and Karliya was trying to mess up his immaculate hair. "Yeah…"

James lifted a hand and tapped Lucius lightly on the cheek, "Don't get too nervous, the more nervous you get the more likely you are to spill all your secrets."

Lucius turned his head slightly and kissed James' hand, "I'm not you, Jay, I know how to keep my mouth shut."

James rolled his eyes, "I know that…but you do say too much on a subject sometimes."

"I'm just very well informed," replied Lucius although he knew there really was no point in arguing with James about this.

James sat up, albeit painfully, his wound had been healed ages ago but it was still giving him hell. "No, I think you just talk too much." He kissed Lucius on the corner of the mouth. "I'll be more caring tomorrow, I'm just tired."

Lucius kissed him full on the lips. _I think I have to do this far more between now and Wednesday morning._ "You go up to bed, I'll catch you up soon."

James smiled, "Yes sir."

****

………

Lucius wasn't normally the kind of person, who would get nervous, but now there were less than twenty-four hours before his trial on Wednesday morning at _9am_ and he was getting quite anxious. He sat in his high-backed pivotal chair in his study staring out the window at the Manor grounds, how was he going to get out of this?

Lucius got up from his chair and went to his liquor cabinet, he needed a good strong drink, he didn't care if it was only eleven in the morning. He poured himself a good-sized glass of brandy before going back over to the window and looking out at the drizzly sky.

"It's a bit early to be drinking isn't it?" asked a quiet voice from the study doorway.

Lucius huffed quietly, "I'm sure if you were facing an Azkaban sentence or the Dementor's Kiss, _you'd_ want to get drunk as well."

__

The hostility is back. Thought James as he closed the study door and moved nearer to Lucius. "I am testifying tomorrow…don't you think showing _some_ sense of decency towards me is in order?"

Lucius glanced at James out the corners of his grey eyes; "I don't plan on showing any sense decency until both Voldemort and Dumbledore are dead." He turned his gaze back to the window and took a sip of his brandy. "Anyway, what could you possibly say that would incriminate me any further?"

"Spousal abuse."

Lucius turned his eyes back to James in shock, _"What?"_

James folded his arms over his stomach and kept his face expressionless, "You may have deliberately forgotten it, but I haven't, you have hit me before…far more times than I'd like to count." Lucius looked speechless. "Lucky for you I'm nice enough not to want to say it in front of a jury. And yes, I am threatening you, not that anything nice I _can_ say will save you." James had hit a nerve and he knew it, but it was the truth.

Lucius had had a slightly abusive phase when the kids were younger, it had happened around the time when Voldemort had really started to show his distrust of Lucius. Lucius had been taunted a little by some of the other Deatheaters and been put under _Crucio_ by Voldemort and this of course, angered him, and what did he do? He took it out on his family. James had refused to let Lucius near their children while he was in such a state of mind so he bore the brunt of Lucius' anger.

****

……

It was lunchtime at Hogwarts, Draco felt too sick to eat so he had gone to the library where he had been spending increasingly more time lately. He knew his father was going on trial tomorrow morning, but he had been told he and Karliya were not allowed to attend. He had tried arguing with his father about this decision but nothing would change Lucius' mind, although Draco thought it was more James' idea than Lucius'.

Draco knew they were saying _no _to him and Karliya attending their father's trial because of what happened after Sirius'.

Draco stared down at his half-finished Potions essay, he wondered how his life would be if his father did end up in Azkaban. _Would Voldemort kill Karly, Dad and I?…With father in prison we wouldn't have his protection. God, I don't want to think about what might happen…_

Suddenly somebody tapped the parchment his essay was written on, "You spelt 'bezoar' wrong."

Draco looked up as his godfather sat down at the table, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Not a hell of a lot. I thought I'd come pay a visit to my horrible godson."

Draco gave him a sarcastic look, "You're very welcome, my murderous friend."

Sirius rolled his eyes; he folded his arms on the table and considered Draco for a moment, "So how are you doing?"

Draco shrugged, "I've been better…" He was perfectly capable of talking to Hermione about how he was feeling and everything but when it came to one of his parents, Sirius, Remus or Snape, then he just closed up like a clam.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, he was well aware of the Malfoy problem of not opening up to people. "You can talk to me you know? I do know what its like to have parents you don't agree with."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair, "Its not that I don't agree with them, its just…they both have different beliefs and I don't know who to listen to. Its _so confusing."_

Sirius nodded, "Fair enough. Well, you know I solved my problem by running away, but I don't suggest you do that." Draco frowned. "If it bothers you that much then…maybe you should put yourself in the middle. Let your parents know how you feel."

****

…

Lucius had decided to ignore James comments to him that morning, and he continued with the plans he had made for that day. _Talk to James, confess to James, make love to James, talk to James some more and write a letter to his children (just in case)._ Perhaps not in that order though. He had already written the letter to Draco and Karliya and put it in his hidden room behind a bookcase in his study, he had told James where it was and told him to give it to the kids if he did go to Azkaban.

Lucius was currently lying on his back in bed with James' head on his chest.

James sighed and nuzzled his hair against Lucius' chest, "Guess I won't be going out today either…"

Lucius trailed his fingers lightly up and down one of James' arms, "Mm, but its so much more fun spending the day in bed."

James smiled and closed his eyes, a hand resting just on Lucius' stomach, his head still on his husband's chest. "And what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lucius sighed, "Well, I figured if I lose the trial tomorrow I might as well go to Azkaban with a clear conscience of everything I've done to you or haven't told you."

James lifted his head and gazed at Lucius curiously, "You mean like, confess?"

"Exactly."

****

……

James smiled, "I already knew that Luce, I know you weren't that fond of me when I turned up pregnant and crying on your doorstep." He twirled some of Lucius' hair around his fingers. "I mean, I was upset that you didn't particularly want me around or that you didn't want the kid to start with, but I know that's changed now, hasn't it?"

"Of course it has," replied Lucius sincerely. "…I've always found it hard to care for someone as much as you wanted me to. But believe me, now I don't think I could live without having you, Draco and Karliya around."

……

"Ready to be fatherless Malfoy?"

Draco put his books down on his desk in the Potions classroom, "To be honest Weasley, I'd rather be fatherless than moneyless…oh but you'd already know what's it like to be both, how _is_ your father doing with all that _extra, unpaid work?_" He smirked in satisfaction when he saw Ron splutter with rage.

"Weasley, sit down before I start taking points." Said Snape from the front of the classroom. His eyes flickered briefly to Draco and the young Slytherin just looked away innocently.

Draco's chat with his godfather hadn't really been very helpful, but Sirius had at least succeeded in lightening the young Malfoy up a little bit. He had made Draco understand that if the trial went bad, he would still have one parent left, the less homicidal one.

****

……

"Since when have you had a sister?" asked James as he looked at the Malfoy family tree in a book Lucius had shown him. They were both still in bed, Lucius lying on his side with his head propped on a hand and James lying on his back with the book above him.

"She was four years older than me."

James raised an eyebrow, _"Was?"_

Lucius nodded, "She had always been so much better than the rest of us, she didn't agree with the whole purification of the wizarding race and everything." He gazed down at the bit of bed between them. "She didn't want to become a Death Eater, but my father forced her into it, I think I was about ten or eleven when that happened."

James gazed intently at his husband as he spoke.

Lucius sighed, "She would always keep in touch with me, even after she left Hogwarts. When I was sixteen I got a letter from her, saying that she was going to run because she hated being a Deatheater and she knew there was no way out of it except death.

"The last I heard, she was killed before she had a chance to leave," continued Lucius quietly. "But I've never really believed that. She was killed by Deatheaters and we always leave a Dark Mark in the sky after a killing, there wasn't one above her house."

James frowned, "I always thought you were an only child, I'd only ever heard of one Malfoy being in Hogwarts at the same time as me."

Lucius smiled grimly, "She always kept to herself, she was a Slytherin but, no one else was ever that fond of her because of her beliefs." James raised an eyebrow. "She was a Prefect but that was about it."

James nodded, he glanced back at the book, her name was scribbled out so he didn't actually know what it was. "What was her name?"

"Karliya."

James glanced back to Lucius with his eyebrows raised; "You named her in memory." It was more a statement than a question.

Lucius nodded, "Yeah I did. You can name the next one."

James smiled, "I think its sweet, naming your daughter after your sister." He put the book down beside him. "Were you close to her?"

Lucius sighed, "Not really to start with, we did get quite close right before her _death_ though." He thought for a moment. "And I guess I lied when I told you nobody else knew what my father had done to me, my sister knew. When she was talking about running away, she said she'd take me with her…"

……

James put his arms around Lucius' neck as his husband moved on top of him, he moaned into Lucius' mouth as they moved together. _Twice in one day? Lucius must be trying to make up for everything before his trial._

……

"Well that's a bit unfair, he is your father," said Hermione as she walked with Draco down to the Quidditch Pitch. "But I guess it is understandable, especially after that attack."

Draco put his broom over his shoulder, "Maybe it is, but still, I doubt the Dark Lord would strike the same place twice, even if people he wants dead are at the trial."

Hermione shrugged, "Well I wouldn't know, I'm just a mere Gryffindor." She stopped walking and Draco stopped when he realised she wasn't walking beside him. "Maybe I shouldn't go to the pitch, I don't want to be hexed by your team mates. Again."

Draco smirked, "Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Looking forward to it."

………

Lucius was dozing when a knock sounded at the bedroom, he was half pinned under James again. "What?"

A squeaky voice came from the hallway, "Master Severus asked Dobby to get Sir as master Severus wishes to speak with Sir immediately in Sir's study."

Lucius sighed, "Okay. Tell him I'll be down in a minute Dobby."

"Yes Sir."

Lucius carefully moved out from under James, who was fast asleep, and got out of bed. He found his black silk robe and put it on before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs to his study. "Is this really important Severus?"

Severus got up from Lucius' desk chair and raised an eyebrow at the older ex-Slytherin's attire. "Yes it is, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes you did," replied Lucius folding his arms. "And you are here, why?"

Severus smirked slightly before turning serious again. "I have been working on a potion that if taken, dilutes Veritaserum so that the drinker is still able to keep control of their thoughts and basically lie."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "And it works?"

Severus nodded, "I have tested it several times on various _guinea pigs._ It has worked effectively each and every time."

Lucius thought for a moment, "So, if I took it, I could lie my way out of Azkaban even under veritaserum?"

"Precisely," replied Severus nodding. "It also does not show up in your blood stream if they do believe you are lying and decide to run a test. _But_ the potion must be taken two hours before the veritaserum is given."

Lucius sat on the arm of the couch, "Well, the trial starts a nine, they want me there at eight thirty to administer the veritaserum and the Ministry would give the really strong stuff, which lasts what…twenty four hours?"

Severus nodded, "So it would be best if you take this potion," He pulled a small vial out of his pocket. "At around six thirty tomorrow morning for it take full effect."

Lucius took the vial off Severus and stared at it for a moment before looking back to the Potions Master, "Why are you doing this? If the Ministry found out we'd both pay for this."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Can't a man help a friend in need?"

Lucius furrowed his eyebrows, "Have you been drinking one of your personal potions again?"

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No. That husband of yours is rubbing off on everybody."

Lucius smirked, "That's true."

Lucius soon thanked Severus and saw the Potions Master out, he headed back upstairs after telling Dobby to bring his and James' dinner upstairs to their room. He placed the vial of potion on his bedside table before taking his robe off and throwing it over the foot of the bed.

"Where'd you go?"

Lucius got back under the covers and kissed James on the lips, "No where important." James opened his eyes and gave Lucius a skeptical look. "Look, whatever I say during the trial tomorrow, just…just go along with it okay?"

James frowned, "Okay…" He was very suspicious now. _Is he trying to tell me he'll be lying? Even though he'll be under Veritaserum?_

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: OK, this will be another two parter chapter.

****

Next Chapter: Lucius' trial. Is Severus' potion going to work? And James' parents _finally_ make an appearance.


	12. The Trial

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own Karliya, Draco and Anna. I also own Michael and Irene Potter whom you will **_finally_** get to meet.

****

Sarahamanda: You'll see.

****

orlin: haha, yes, poor everyone!

****

Seduction: Thank you!

****

im no muggle: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Oh you'll have to wait and see…

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Oh by the way, this story at the present time, is set in 2004. Lucius was born in 1970, James, Siri and Rem in 1973, Draco in 1990 and Karliya in 1993. Don't ask me why? But I just prefer this time line to what most other people go by.

Oh yeah, you know what Lucius is wearing at the end of the _Chamber of Secrets_ movie? Well, that's what he'll be wearing at his trial, with his hair tied back, just so I don't have to describe it in the story not that I was going to anyway, but just so you know.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 12:_ The Trial_

Lucius awoke early the next morning, the sun hadn't risen yet and he was very tired. He turned his head to the left and gazed through half closed eyes at the alarm clock, _Go Back to Sleep._ It read, and in the corner it had the time, _6:25am. _He yawned, and he couldn't help but think there was something he was meant to do in five minutes time. _Oh yeah…the potion…_

The tired, nervous Death Eater sat up, careful not to wake James who was snoring, no matter what the raven-haired man said. Lucius felt around in the dark for the potion vial on his bedside table, he pulled the cork out the top and quickly drank it down.

Lucius did everything to stop himself from choking, that had to be the vilest liquid he had ever tasted, and being a Death Eater he was quite prone to drinking some odd things. The potion was not only vile in taste but it also burned as it went down his throat causing him to rush to the bathroom for a good, cold, refreshing drink of water.

__

I at least thought Severus liked me enough to tell me how horrible it was…guess I was wrong. Lucius yawned again after he had had a drink, he ran a hand through his long hair and then he studied himself in the bathroom mirror with the early morning sunlight that was just starting to appear. _I look like shit run over…I guess this is what stress does to you. How does James stay so ridiculously handsome when he's stressed? …Another hour of sleep is what I need, I think._

Lucius yawned again as he went back out to the bedroom; he climbed back into bed and settled back down next to James. He glanced at James when he heard his husband make a small noise before he turned over and continued sleeping on.

Lucius kissed James lightly on the back of the head before curling up behind him and pulled James into his arms for another hour or so of sleep.

****

8:30am, Wednesday, May 26, 2004

"I'll see you in the courtroom," said James quietly, he gave a weak smile and hugged his husband tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry about me," whispered Lucius into James' ear, he kissed his younger husband on the lips and squeezed his hand before he was led away by an Auror to the room where the Veritaserum would be given to him.

James sighed and headed for the courtroom Lucius' trial would take place in, he just wanted to curl up and hide until this was all over. But he couldn't, he was testifying today and he wanted to be there for Lucius, even if his husband would be drugged up on veritaserum and probably wouldn't be aware of his surroundings.

James sat down near the front of the courtroom next to none other than Severus Snape, who had also arrived early. James had opted to wear his muggle contact lenses today instead of his glasses, so he could look more menacing, he had always thought the glasses had weakened his glare so it wasn't so frightening.

"Has he gone in?"

James nodded, "Yeah…idiot keeps telling me not to worry about him, but what else am I meant to do?" He absentmindedly fingered the pendant that was around his neck.

Severus raised an eyebrow, he knew a lot of people wouldn't dream of calling Lucius Malfoy an idiot behind his back and they definitely wouldn't do it to his face, but James wasn't afraid so he did it quite often. "Perhaps it might be prudent to actually listen to him this time, hm?"

James sighed and crossed his arms; he gazed at the front of the room. "He's going to be questioned under veritaserum, how am I meant to be calm about that?" He glanced at the dark haired man. "…Unless you know something I don't?"

"I know _a lot_ of things you don't," replied Severus, he noticed James' glare. "But I know nothing out of the ordinary about Lucius' trial."

"Okay…" James gave the Potions Master a suspicious look before turning back to the front of the room as a lot of other people started to enter.

…

Lucius drank down the veritaserum, and almost immediately he could feel it taking over his mind. The sudden light-headedness nearly made him throw up. But as soon as it came the feelings of the veritaserum left him. _Sev's potion…_ Was the last thing he thought before he had his hands cuffed.

****

Noon, Wednesday, May 26, 2004

"The procession will continue at one o clock sharp."

James was practically dragged out of the courtroom by Sirius as soon as the Judge stood. He didn't want to leave Lucius but he had to eat, he had barely eaten any dinner last night and he had skipped breakfast this morning and Sirius thought it was about time his best friend had something to eat.

"James, you need to eat," said Sirius giving his best friend a pointed look. "You can't starve yourself over this."

"Luce'll be starved if he _does_ go to Azkaban," replied James quietly; he had his arms crossed as he stared down at his lunch.

Sirius hesitated and then he nodded, "Guess I can't argue with that." He knew all too well how much you were starved in Azkaban, which brought a frown to his face.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry…but I just feel so sick right now, I've only ever felt like this when one of my kids has been injured."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "Do you think maybe this might also have something to do with those questions you were asked this morning?"

James shrugged a little, "Maybe, I mean seeing your four year old son under the Cruciatus Curse isn't something a parent really wants to remember."

James was referring to an incident that happened when Draco was four years old, his son had gotten in the way of a Deatheater torturing an innocent victim. Draco became the innocent victim that day, the Deatheater that had cast the curse had been so shocked that he never lifted it off the small boy. Draco probably would have died that day if it hadn't been for Lucius and James turning up at the Riddle House just in time to lift the curse off their son and give him the urgent medical treatment he needed.

Draco, of course, didn't remember this, James and Lucius had agreed to wipe their son's memory of that.

"I haven't known Anna for long, but I do kind of understand how you feel," replied Sirius quietly. "Especially after that attack."

James gave a small smile, "Believe me, the more you get to know them the more worried you become when you're not with them."

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, Rem said the worry never leaves."

"And he's right," James ran a hand through his dark hair before picking up his fork. "I s'pose I'd probably get kicked out of the courtroom if my stomach keeps interrupting."

Sirius nodded, "Exactly. So eat."

"Yes sir."

****

1pm

Sirius noted that his best friend was really starting to get anxious now, Lucius was up on the stand, seemingly out of it because of the veritaserum. The Deatheater was yet to be questioned, which was also making James nervous.

James was fiddling with his wedding ring while he gazed up at Lucius unblinkingly with his worried brown eyes. _Please, why won't they get this over and done with? _It was then that a Lawyer, the one on Dumbledore's side, started talking.

"State your full name please."

Lucius, knowing these people thought he was under veritaserum, carefully kept his eyes lowered and as glazed over as he could without making them too sore. "Lucius Draco Lycinaeous Malfoy II."

The Lawyer nodded, "And your occupation Mr. Malfoy?"

"I am a School Governor."

The Lawyer started pacing backwards and forwards in front of the stand, "How long have you been married to James Potter, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nearly fourteen years."

"And do you love him?"

James frowned at that question, but he couldn't help but notice that there was something off about Lucius. His eyes weren't as glazed over as they should be when under veritaserum and he seemed far more composed than the last few people James had seen under veritaserum did.

Lucius forced himself not to scowl at the Lawyer as he replied, "Yes I do. Very much." _What kind of stupid question is that? What does that have to do with my being a Death Eater?_

"Mr. Malfoy, how old were you when you became a Deatheater?"

Lucius sighed quietly, "I was fourteen years old."

"Mmhmm. And were you willing to join You Know Who's ranks?"

"No, I was not."

__

What?! Oh god, how is he doing this? Thought James in mild surprise. He knew something was up, but how was Lucius lying like this? But to be honest, right now James didn't care so long as it kept his husband out of Azkaban.

Severus smirked slightly; he had been waiting for a question like that one to make sure that his potion was working on his blonde friend.

The Lawyer raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you join?"

__

Here goes nothing. Thought Lucius as he opened his mouth to reply. "My father placed me under the Imperius Curse after I refused to join."

"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that the Imperius Curse wears off when the caster is dead?" asked the Lawyer smirking, thinking he had Lucius in a trap.

"Yes."

"Your father has been deceased for sixteen years Mr. Malfoy."

"I am well aware of that."

The Lawyer sighed, "Then why have you continued working for the Dark Lord?"

__

I would think it's quite obvious, but apparently not. Thought James, narrowing his eyes a little at the back of the Lawyer's head.

"I was afraid Voldemort would have me killed if I left his ranks," replied Lucius honestly. That was how he felt now, it may not have been the truth about ten years ago but it definitely was now.

"Just afraid for yourself?" questioned the Lawyer glancing over his shoulder directly at James, before turning back to Lucius.

"Myself and my family."

"Why?"

__

This is someone who's made my hit list. Thought Lucius in irritation. "Voldemort has made it very clear to me, that he would have myself, James and our children killed if I were to betray him or leave his ranks."

"Very well," the Lawyer started pacing again. "Mr. Malfoy, did you know about the attack on the Ministry on the twenty third of March of this year, which nearly resulted in the death of your husband?"

Most of everyone in the courtroom noticed Lucius flinch at the mention of James nearly dying.

James bit his lip, _What, are they trying to make him say he doesn't love me ?…I know that's what they think…_

"No I did not," replied Lucius quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you ever killed somebody without You Know Who's orders?"

"…Yes…"

__

Oh god, they will throw him in Azkaban now. Thought James worriedly as he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

The Lawyer smirked, "What was the victim's name?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

James raised his eyebrows, _What? Why…oh…it was him._ He finally clicked. _That was the bastard that raped my son…_

"What circumstances led to the death of Mr. Lestrange?"

Lucius gulped, he knew saying he had killed someone willingly would probably have signed his ticket to Azkaban, but he was willing to take this risk right now. Especially as he had only said 'yes' by accident, he hadn't meant to. "He raped my son."

Nearly everyone in the courtroom gasped in shock. James chewed a fingernail, he was so glad Draco wasn't here to hear this. He knew his son hated reminders of his horrible experience.

"Oh…" the Lawyer hesitated, and rightly so. "W-when did this happen? …The rape, I mean."

"Last summer," Lucius kept his voice as even as possible.

"When did you find out?"

"I overheard Lestrange talking with other Death Eaters about it after a meeting. He kept expressing his interest in doing it again…so I made sure he couldn't."

"So, Mr. Malfoy, are you saying you would kill to protect your children?"

Lucius lifted his head slightly, "Yes, I would."

"No further questions, your Honour."

****

Three Hours Later

James clung to his husband like he was never going to let go, the final verdict had been reached about an hour ago and ever since James had been allowed to speak with his husband alone, he hadn't let go.

Lucius managed to prize James off him enough to see his husband's face, "I take it you didn't have much faith in me getting out of this did you?"

James gazed into Lucius' piercing grey eyes, "If you were in my place, would you?"

"I guess not," replied Lucius; he kept one arm around James' waist as he brought his other hand up to his husband's hair. "You know I wouldn't leave you on your own with our brats, I'm not that cruel."

James couldn't help but smile, "I know." He tilted his head up a little and kissed Lucius on the lips. "Can we go home now?"

Lucius grinned and shook his head; "I want to see Dumbledore's reaction before I leave this building."

James sighed, _I should've known. Dumbledore did look livid though…_ "Okay, shall we?"

"Mmhmm." Lucius grabbed James' hand as his husband started to leave. James turned back to him with an eyebrow raised. "You should wear your contacts more often, brings out your eyes."

James smiled, "You're not going to start being all nice and considerate now are you?"

"Hell no," replied Lucius as he and James left the room they were in and headed to the function hall where the Minister was meant to be officially apologising to Lucius for the trouble this had caused him and his family. "I plan on being as nasty as possible now, to anyone and anything that gets in my way."

"I'll be sure to stay out of your way then," said James as he followed Lucius into the Function Hall.

……

They had been in the hall for a little while now, Cornelius Fudge had been up to them to talk to Lucius and he was quite blatantly told where to shove it and quietly threatened by the irritated blond.

Being with Lucius for such a long time now, James had come to know his husband's glares and sneers with numbers and descriptions. Right now Lucius was sporting Glare #7 and Sneer 6, _quietly plotting your death._

__

"Lucius."

Lucius turned around and found himself face to face with the very man that had him put on trial. "Dumbledore."

James was standing just off to the side of the two men, his brown eyes flickering backwards and forwards between his ex-Headmaster and kidnapper and his husband. He saw Lucius' expression turn from irritated to cold as soon as he laid eyes on the old wizard.

"I must say Lucius," started Dumbledore, ignoring the look of pure loathing he was getting off the younger wizard. "I was very surprised upon hearing your verdict."

"Oh?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, showing as much of his aristocratic arrogance as he possibly could. "And why is that?"

The look on Dumbledore's face was not too kind, "We both know the truth, there's no point in denying it."

Lucius smirked slightly, "And what would the truth be Dumbledore?"

James moved closer to his husband's side in order to hear more of the conversation. _I have never seen Dumbledore look so malicious before, even when he kidnapped me…_

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Lucius, "I know what you are, and before this war is over, I will have you in Azkaban where you belong."

"We'll see about that," replied Lucius, looking his utmost evilest.

Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked away with Lucius sneering after him.

"That was very uncalled for," commented James when Dumbledore was out of earshot.

Lucius turned to James, eyebrow raised, "Yes, _very."_

****

11pm

James sat down on Lucius' desk, right on top of what his husband had been doing ever since they had come back from the Ministry.

"Do you mind?" questioned Lucius in slight annoyance.

"Not at all," replied James smiling innocently. "Now tell me, Lucius, how _did_ you trick the veritaserum?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I tricked it? Is it so hard to believe that I am actually a good person?"

"I can't believe you just said that with a straight face," said James, his tone and expression not the least bit amused. _"How _did you do it?"

Lucius sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Why do you want to know? I'm not in Azkaban am I?"

James made an irritated noise, "I know you were lying and I want know _how?"_

"You don't have much faith in me do you?" questioned Lucius, he was deliberately stalling even though he knew how annoyed James was getting.

James narrowed his eyes; "I'm going to slap you soon."

Lucius smirked and rested his hands on James' thighs, "Look, I can't tell you." He put his hand over James' mouth as he saw it open again. "It's just a precaution, okay? If the Ministry do realise I was lying they would probably put everyone who's close to me under veritaserum to find out how? So if you know, you'd be able to tell them."

James frowned; he hated being kept in the dark. "Fine."

"If Dumbledore didn't have it in for me, I would tell you."

"OK, ok, I get the point," James got off the desk. "I'll leave you in peace then."

Lucius sighed and pulled James down onto his lap before he could move any further away. "You know I love you right?"

James gave a small smile, "Yeah… But still, I don't like it when you keep things from me." He held up his hand when he saw Lucius was about to talk. "And _don't_ say its for my own protection, I can look after myself."

Lucius rested his forehead against James', "I know that, I just feel like it's my duty to make sure you're safe, it is my fault you're in danger after all."

James smirked, "Some dark wizard you are."

Lucius quirked his eyebrows, "You know I'm not all bad, just about ninety percent of me."

James grinned before closing the gap between their mouths in a deep kiss.

****

Two Days Later

James was in Diagon Alley with his daughter after picking her up from the Primary School there, "Come on then, ice cream it is."

Karliya grinned, "Yey! Someone in class today said dad was a dick head."

James smirked as he followed his daughter into Florean Fortesques, "A lot of people would agree with that."

"But why? What has he ever done to them?" questioned Karliya innocently, she really didn't actually know about Lucius' _other_ life, his Deatheater life.

"Two bowls of cookies and cream thanks," said James to Fortesque behind the counter. He looked back to Karliya. "It's very complicated and…I don't think we should discuss it here…or at all."

"Oh…okay…" Karliya took her bowl of an ice cream and followed her dad outside to a table. "Can you tell me at home?" She put on the puppy eyes for extra measure.

James sighed and folded his arms on the table, "Karly, sweetie, no." Karliya pouted. "Look, perhaps when you're older all right? But right now, I think you're a bit too young to understand."

Karliya scowled at him, "Fine."

James raised an eyebrow; "It's for your own good."

****

…Malfoy Manor

"We understand-"

"No, I don't think you do," said Lucius to the guests that had turned up about half an hour ago, asking to speak with their son, James. "Do you have _any_ idea what you have done to him? And how many times has he tried getting in touch with you since you kicked him out, just to get heartbroken all over again? I think you should leave, I am _not_ somebody you want to be messing with right now."

Michael Potter didn't seem at all daunted by the nasty reputation of the man in front of him, "Listen here, _Malfoy,_ James is our son, you have no right to keep us from him."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "He is also a fully qualified, thirty one year old wizard. I am _not_ keeping him from you; he made that decision himself. Tell me, do you feel at all guilty about what you did to him when he needed you?"

"Of course we do," said Irene Potter, in nature she was actually a very kind person, but she was an old fashioned one. "I personally, was very shocked that my _son_ was pregnant."

Lucius surveyed the two Potters with great disgust, he knew he, himself, hadn't been too fond of having James around when he first turned up, but he didn't kick the boy out. "Tell me, have you _ever_ had a crying, homeless, _pregnant_ seventeen year old turn up on your doorstep in the middle of the night?"

Before either of the Potters could answer a voice from the dining room doorway sounded.

"Luce, what's going on?"

Lucius turned in his seat to see James standing in the doorway, his eyes full of worry. He got up from his seat so he could talk to James in private as Irene spoke.

"James, we're here to talk with you."

James regarded his parents warily, he had been waiting for a day for them to be civil to him but now that that day had apparently arrived, he wasn't so sure he wanted anything to do with them now. They had hurt him far too many times in the past.

"Come with me," said Lucius quietly to his husband.

James didn't say anything; he just let Lucius lead him out of the dining room and to his study.

After Lucius closed the door behind him he turned to James, "Ja-"

"Wh-when did they turn up? What are they doing here?" questioned James almost frantically. "Why now?!" He sat down on the arm of the couch.

Lucius sighed and rested his hands on James' shoulders, "They turned up just after you left earlier, apparently they finally feel guilty about how they treated you…" James glanced up at Lucius through his dark fringe. "I was trying to get rid of them."

James chewed his bottom lip nervously, "I-I'm not ready to talk to them…not right now anyway… I can't just forget how they treated me and let them back in…"

Lucius put a hand under James' chin and tilted his head up; "Do you want me to get rid of them?"

James thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes…tell them to give me some warning next time."

"Okay," Lucius left the study in a swish of robes and headed back to the dining room.

"Where is he?" demanded Michael.

"James does not wish to speak with you today," said Lucius calmly. "But if you make an appointment, I am sure he will spare some of his time to talk with you."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: I know that took a while to get up, but I have been really sick.

****

Next Chapter: Summer. Karliya gets her Hogwarts letter; Draco scares her with tales about the Sorting Ceremony and the teachers. And Lucius comes up with a plan that could result in the end of the Dark Lord.


	13. The Whipping

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: You should know whom I own and don't own by now.

****

Sarahamanda: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Glad you love updates!

****

RoschLupin-Black: Yup, James' parents just expected him to welcome them back with open arms.

****

orlin: Yes he did the right thing **:-D**

****

im no muggle: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Glad you liked it!

****

Miss Anonymous hp: No Anna is, as far as I can remember, about five/six years younger than Karliya who is 11 now. Draco is 14.

****

redrose2310: C. M. P. ?? What does that mean?

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Revised Summary for this chapter: Summer. Lucius comes home from a Deatheater meeting one night, bleeding and bruised…what happened?

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 13:_ The Whipping_

Lucius grunted with pain as the leather whip came into contact with his chest once again. He was chained to a wall in the basement of the Riddle House and he was paying quite painfully for protecting his husband.

Voldemort cackled in amusement, he put a hand under Lucius' chin and forced Lucius to look at him, "Are you enjoying yourself as much as I am Lucius?"

Lucius knew if he said _no,_ that the Dark Lord would either kill him or cripple him, so he managed to ground out a meek, "Yes, my Lord." He was in so much pain, but he knew Voldemort would keep it up all night if Lucius screamed or shouted for it to stop.

Voldemort kept a hand under Lucius' chin and his lips curled into an evil smile, "I do believe that it has been a long time since I have taken a good look at you my dear." He trailed a long finger down Lucius' cheek, taking into account that the Deatheater was cringing. "What's the matter Lucius? You used to enjoy my company."

__

Oh god, why won't he kill me now and get it over with? Thought Lucius in disgust, he didn't want to know what might happen next. "I still do…My Lord…"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "I think you need some more punishment Lucius." The Dark Lord unbound one of Lucius' wrists and turned him around so he was facing the wall. He then raised the whip high in the air and cracked it against Lucius' back, causing the blond to whimper quietly. "You will not lie to me again, will you Lucius?"

Lucius gritted his teeth in pain and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the whip hit him again, but he did not answer.

__

"Will you Lucius?" said the Dark Lord more forcefully. He cracked the whip against Lucius' bare back once more.

"No, my Lord…never…" replied Lucius shakily, he could feel his own blood trickling down his back and front.

Voldemort painfully grabbed a fistful of Lucius' long hair and wrenched his head back so he could see the pained grey eyes of Deatheater. "You will not defy me anymore, will you?"

"No."

Voldemort smirked, "Very well." He stood back and admired his work of art on the usually unmarked back of Lucius Malfoy. He traced one of his long, thin fingers along one of the long cuts on Lucius' back, noting the flinch of pain as he did so. "You will soon learn not to be so selfish Lucius, believe me." With that, Voldemort dropped the whip to the ground and turned on his heel; he literally glided out of the basement leaving Lucius chained to the wall by one of his wrists.

After he heard the Dark Lord finally leave, Lucius gave into his pain and groaned out loud. He could barely move now, his back had practically seized up and one of his hands was still chained to the wall and his wand was on the floor with his shirt and robes. He managed to turn around when he heard quiet footsteps, he saw the black robes figure of Severus Snape step out of the shadows. "Wh-" He stopped talking when Severus put a finger to his lips to shush him up.

"I came back when I found out you hadn't gone home," said Severus quietly before unlocking the cuff around Lucius' right wrist and freeing him. "Come on, I promised James I'd get you home, he'll kill me if I don't."

Lucius managed a weak smile as he was helped into his robes and Severus gave him his wand. He felt so weak now; the pain and the loss of blood were making him feel very faint.

Severus helped Lucius out of the basement and to the front door, once they were outside he noticed his older friend was on the brink of collapsing, so he wrapped an arm around Lucius and apparated them both to Malfoy Manor. With an arm around Lucius' waist, Severus pushed one of the big entrance doors open, almost as soon as he had closed it behind them they heard James' voice.

"What the hell happened?!" Exclaimed James, his brown eyes wide as he saw the state of his husband, he could see some of the scarred flesh of Lucius' chest where the shirt and robes weren't done up.

"I think Voldemort wanted to show him who was boss," replied Severus, "Come and help me would you? He's not that light."

James hurried down the stairs and to the Lucius' side; he put an arm around his husband's waist and helped Severus drag the blond man upstairs and to his and James' bedroom.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Go back to bed, Karliya," ordered James, glancing over his shoulder at his daughter.

Karliya shrunk back into her bedroom doorway, she closed the door to but left a gap big enough for her to peer through, she noticed Draco peeping out of his bedroom to as the three men disappeared into the master bedroom.

"I can stand on my own!" grumbled Lucius pulling away from the other two concerned men. "Stop babying me." He headed slowly and shakily into the bathroom where he slammed the door.

James jumped slightly when the door slammed.

Severus frowned and glanced back at James, "Will you be all right alone with him?"

James nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, I can handle him."

"Okay," Severus headed to the door, and then he turned back to James. "Try and find out what happened, I don't think Voldemort just wanted to find out where his allegiance lay."

James nodded, "Okay, thanks for bringing him back."

"No problem." With that, Severus left the room and headed out of the Manor.

James closed the door to the bedroom after Severus left; he headed over to the bathroom and quietly opened the door. He entered the bathroom and immediately saw Lucius standing in front of the mirror topless and apparently cleaning the dried blood off his chest and stomach. "Luce, what did he do?"

"What does it look like he did?" replied Lucius none to kindly, he really couldn't be bothered with James' insistent questioning after the night of pain he had had.

James narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why did he do it?"

__

"Go away."

"Stop being such an arrogant bastard!" snapped James in annoyance. He succeeded in getting Lucius' surprised attention. "I can see you don't want to tell me what happened, but look at you! You're covered in bruises and cuts…and your own blood! At least let me help!" He didn't care that his voice had gotten a bit higher but he was sick and tired of Lucius telling him to 'go away' every time it was obvious that he needed some help.

Lucius hesitated; he honestly wasn't used to James shouting at him like that. "Help with _what_ exactly?"

"Your injuries, you idiot," replied James irritably. _Why am I so bitchy tonight?_

****

……

A little while later, James had Lucius lying on his stomach on their bed so he could clean and heal his injuries. He was straddling Lucius' hips to hold him still as his husband kept moving every time he felt the sting of antiseptic on his wounds.

James sighed, "For someone who can withstand that amount of pain, you sure are a wimp," he put some pressure on one of the cuts that had started bleeding again, which caused Lucius to whimper quietly. "Or are you just trying to milk it for all its worth?"

"Yeah, that one…" replied Lucius resting his forehead on his arms.

James shifted a little bit and found some bruises forming at the base of Lucius' back, he put the tip of his wand to the bruised area and muttered a healing charm, one that he had learnt years ago from Remus.

__

"Ow!"

James rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He admired his handy work, Lucius would have some scars on his back now but the worst of the damage had been healed. He got off his husband, "Turn over."

Lucius obediently obeyed and gingerly turned onto his back to bare the cuts and bruises on his chest and abdomen, not to mention the couple on his neck. He watched keenly as James straddle his lap again, mind you, he had seen James in this position many times before but they were both usually naked.

James started his task of cleaning the cuts on his husband's neck, he spoke as he did, "So…are you going to tell me what brought this whipping on or will I have to beat it out of you?"

Lucius winced as James dabbed at his neck with a bit of cotton wool soaked in the antiseptic, "I don't want to talk about it right now…" He saw James scowl. Lucius sighed, "I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm just really tired…"

"Okay," replied James quietly, he continued with his administrations on Lucius' injuries. He moved down a little bit so he was straddling Lucius' thighs, it was then that he noticed one of the scars went from the bottom of Lucius' ribcage to below the waistline of his black trousers. "Um…did he-you know-I mean…" he indicated to the scar.

Lucius lifted his head to see what James was pointing to, and then he caught on with what his husband was trying to ask. "I kept my trousers on, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh…good…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, that obviously was what James had been wondering, if Lucius thought Voldemort was going to try and rape him again he would definitely fight back. He was about to say something when James healed the bruise over his left side, where he had been kicked in the ribs before he had been chained up.

James heard Lucius groan in pain when he healed the bruised area around his left ribcage and he saw his husband's knuckles go white as grabbed the bedspread in pain. "Sorry, but you would have been in even more pain if I didn't heal it."

"Warn me next time."

James smiled, "I will." He finished cleaning and healing the cuts and bruises before throwing the cotton wool into the bin and putting his wand on the bedside table. He leaned over Lucius and placed his hands on either side of his husband's blonde head. "Are you in any pain now?"

Lucius put his hands on James' waist and then he slipped them up under his shirt and stroked James' sides gently, "Not anymore, thanks to you."

"Good," James' eyes travelled to Lucius' hair, he threaded his fingers through some of it and frowned. "You have blood in your hair."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly, "Well I was going to have a shower but you dragged me out of the bathroom."

"Oh, but it's a very attractive hair colour," said James in amusement. "Well, perhaps not when it's two toned with blond…"

"Oh shut up," Lucius lifted his head and pressed his lips against James'.

James laughed quietly into the kiss until he felt Lucius' tongue find its way into his mouth.

………

It was early the next morning and James, like he had been doing a lot lately, had woken up before dawn. He had gone out onto the balcony of his and Lucius' bedroom to watch the sun rise, he was still out there now just gazing at the countryside surrounding Malfoy Manor, lost in his thoughts.

Lucius rolled over in bed and found the space next to him empty, he pushed himself up onto one elbow and rubbed his tired eyes with his free hand. After finding out where James was, Lucius got up quietly and pulled his trousers from last night on, after finding them on the floor.

The first James knew of his husband being awake were the gentle hands on his hips and the chin on his shoulder. "Morning."

Lucius slipped his arms right around James' slim waist and kissed him lightly on the shoulder, then the neck and right up to James' ear which he nibbled on for a moment or two. "G'morning beautiful."

James smiled and leaned back into the warm embrace, "Back to being our old charming self, I see."

Lucius smirked, "Yes I am." He pressed himself right up against James' bare back, not a bit of space left between them. "What are you doing today?"

James leaned his head back on Lucius' shoulder and glanced at his husband, "I don't know…Might go shopping."

Lucius bent his head and kissed James on the lips, "You know, if you keep spending it like you do, we're not going to have anything to leave our children when we die."

James grinned up at him, "Oh don't worry, we'll be around for a long time." He looked back out at the countryside.

Lucius gave the back of James' head a skeptical look, but he didn't argue.

James sighed before looking back to Lucius; he pulled out of his husband's arms and leaned back against the balcony wall. "Are you going to tell me what last night was about now?"

Lucius frowned, "You don't give up do you?"

"You know me so well," replied James smiling. "Please? You know I won't stop pestering until you do."

Lucius sighed, he leaned back against the wall opposite James and for the first time noticing just how chilly it was this morning. He crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed James. "He was angry at me, and jealous, I think…"

James raised an eyebrow, "Voldemort is jealous of _you?"_

Lucius shrugged, "I think so."

"Why?"

Lucius bit his bottom lip before speaking again; "You know how Voldemort used to be really nice to you?" James nodded, curiosity written all over his gorgeous face. "It wasn't because I was his top Deatheater," James tilted his head to the side and indicated for Lucius to go on. Lucius hesitated a moment, "…To put it simply, the Dark Lord fancied you, he still does fancy you."

James paled slightly, "V-Voldemort fancies me."

Lucius nodded, "Ever since he first found out about us." He huffed. "He was always so nice to you because he was trying to get into your pants…" He could tell that he had officially terrified his husband now, but it was the truth. "Anyway, he keeps beating me, like he did last night, because I've got what he can't have. He thinks I'm selfish that I don't want to share…"

James crossed his arms in annoyance; "You make it sound like I'm just some piece of property!"

"I know you're not, James," replied Lucius truthfully. "But that's the way Voldemort sees you, I mean, he fancies you sure… But if he ever got you like he wants he'd just kick you around and treat you like some cheap whore." He saw that James looked like he was going to cry. "You know, he was almost as angry as Dumbledore when he found out I won my trial…he wanted me out the way so he could make his move, which is why I _keep_ getting in the way."

James furrowed his eyebrows, "You mean you keep getting the shit beaten out of you to protect me?"

Lucius dropped his arms back to his sides and nodded, "Yeah, I do. But as long as Voldemort reigns I'm not letting him or any of those other bastards within a hundred metres of this manor, or you."

James gave a small smile, "You know, that's really quite sweet in a…sick and twisted kind of way."

Lucius quirked his eyebrows, "You're lucky I love you, I wouldn't do it for anyone else."

James smiled properly this time, "I know."

……

__

"My letter came!" squealed a voice from near the master bedroom.

Lucius and James were still out on the balcony of their bedroom when they heard the daughter shouting.

James moved his head from where it had been tucked under Lucius' chin for the last ten minutes, he looked up into those unusually loving grey eyes, "Do you think if we don't say anything, she'll go away?"

Lucius smirked; he put a hand to the back of James' head and closed the gap between their mouths in a deep kiss.

James fell into the kiss and linked his arms around Lucius' neck; he felt Lucius' hands trail down his still bare sides as he pressed himself as close to the Deatheater as he could.

__

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

__

"Karliya! Shut up!"

James moaned as he felt Lucius' lips move down his neck, and then he groaned in annoyance when someone hammered on their bedroom door.

"Ignore it," breathed Lucius into James' ear, before he took the lobe between his teeth and bit down on it lightly causing a whimper to escape from James' mouth.

__

"Karliya, leave me alone!"

It was Lucius' turn to grumble in annoyance this time as he let go of James' ear, "I'll kill them."

James ran his fingers through Lucius' long hair, "You know, if I didn't know you any better, I would believe that. But don't do it."

Lucius frowned and rested his forehead against James; "Can I ground them instead?"

James grinned, "By all means, go ahead."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that?

****

Next Chapter: Lucius' plan.

****

IMPORTANT_ Now, Chapter 21 will be the last chapter of this story, and I can assure you now that there will still be a few questions that are left unanswered. But when I get up to posting that chapter on , I will see if there is enough persuasion for a short spin off story or a little sequel. I have already been asked by one person to explain something, so if there are anymore of you that would like to see certain things that haven't been fully explained in the story, then I will probably write a spin off._


	14. Poison

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own much.

****

orlin: Oh I'll be getting a lot of 'poor so and so's' off you soon…

****

Sarahamanda: Thank you!

im no muggle: Yeah poor everybody…

redrose2310: Ah righto, I'll remember that.

RoschLupin-Black: Sorry it put you off your lunch!

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Yes only 8 more chapters…

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 14:_ Poison_

"Do you think maybe we should-" James was cut off by Lucius's mouth on his again, one night of whipping and the man was like a horny teenager again.

"No, I don't."

Lucius' mouth was back on his own before James had a chance to reply. _Damn that man and his mouth…_ James soon just gave in and surrendered to his husband's talented mouth and roaming hands, completely forgetting that his children were arguing in the hallway.

About half an hour ago, the couple had managed to move from their balcony and to the bathroom because James had insisted on getting the blood out of his husband's hair as it was starting to make him feel sick. James was pressed up against the shower wall, his legs around Lucius' waist and his arms around his husband's neck. Sex in the shower could be a hassle but it was Lucius who was supporting the weight of both of them so James couldn't care less as long as he continued being pleasured like this.

……

"You are such an annoying little cow!" snapped Draco as he tried to get away from his sister in the dining room.

Karliya glared at him; "I'll tell dad you called me that."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Right now, I hardly think either of them would care," he had a feeling he knew why his parents hadn't made an appearance yet and it wasn't something he didn't particularly want to think about it.

"You have to be nice to me," said Karliya scowling and pouting.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he made a bacon sandwich for breakfast. "Why?"

Karliya crossed her arms smugly, "Cause I'm going to Hogwarts in September and cause daddy said you'd have to keep an eye on me."

Draco snorted, "Karly, listen closely," he leaned forward on the table. "When you're at Hogwarts, _we_ don't know each other, okay? I don't plan on having anything to do with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you," replied Draco, he didn't really mean it but he was trying to wind her up.

Karliya pouted again, "I'll tell on you."

"There is no rule at Hogwarts that says siblings have to be nice to each other," said Draco grinning. "Plus, once you make new friends and get into the swing of things you wouldn't want to hang around me anyway."

"Yes I would."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "And there is a fifty/fifty chance that you might end up in Gryffindor, so if you do, we can not socialise as our House mates would kill us."

"But if I'm in Slytherin you'd have to be nice," argued Karliya trying to make the point that she would be his shadow for the following school year.

"No I wouldn't," Draco shook his head. "No one can make me be nice to you, not even our parents."

Karliya put on her nastiest glare, which compared to Lucius's glares, was actually quite scary if you weren't used to it. "I'll hex you when I'm able to."

Draco laughed, but knowing Karliya he had a feeling she would actually do that. "You'll have to survive the Sorting first."

Karliya's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'survive the Sorting' What do they do to you?"

An evil grin slowly took over Draco's face, "Well…"

……

James and Lucius had ended up back in bed, damp with water and sweat; their hair still soaked from the shower.

Lucius had his eyes closed with a hand on James's head, which was on his stomach. He threaded his fingers absentmindedly through the tangles that had appeared in James's hair after their morning of passion, he was pretty sure his younger husband was fast asleep as he wasn't moving or talking.

Lucius started to drift off to sleep again until he felt something lightly moving along his left forearm right around his Dark Mark, _Why does he insist on looking at that?_ Thought Lucius, he knew what James was doing and he didn't like it one bit, his Deatheater 'brand' wasn't something he was too fond of anymore. He started to move his arm but he felt James grab it and push it back down so he could see it.

"I want to see it," said James; he held Lucius's arm down so he could examine his husband's Dark Mark. Of course, he had seen it hundreds of times over the years but he had never really examined it properly, mainly due to the fact that Lucius wouldn't let him. But James had always been curious about it.

Lucius sighed, but he didn't say anything, he unwillingly let James trace the outlines of his Dark Mark. It had started to fade again but it was still quite prominent, as there was only a meeting last night, it still burnt a little as well, it always did for about twenty-four hours after a meeting.

James brushed his thumb over the mark on his husband's pale skin; "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"I must," replied James, he kept his head on Lucius's abdomen as he spoke, his curious brown eyes glued to the Dark Mark. "How does he do it?"

"Do what?"

"How does he burn the mark onto you?" repeated James, he moved a bit and lifted his head to gaze at Lucius. He noticed the uncomfortable look on Lucius's face. "Sorry…I was just curious…"

Lucius frowned and sighed; "If I don't tell you now you'll only pester me later, won't you?" James gave a bashful smile. Lucius pulled himself up so he had his back against the headboard of their bed and the covers just covering everything below his waist. He noticed James's hand was still on his arm, his palm over the mark. "…Well, when he initiates you he carves the Dark mark into your skin with a knife." James winced. "Its one of his tests to see how much pain you can withstand before you start crying for mercy, I know I caved in after about fifteen minutes."

"But you were only a kid." Said James frowning. _I hate Voldemort even more now…that's sick._

Lucius nodded, "I've seen adults cave in long before that." He sighed and folded his arms over his stomach, finally hiding the mark from James' sight. "Anyway, once he's finished carving it into you, he uses some charm to burn it in, so it remains permanent."

James bit his bottom lip, "So, how does he make it burn when he calls for you?"

"Its another charm, its quite easy to do," replied Lucius; "You can use it on pretty much anything, especially if you have a secret organisation or something."

……

"You have to wrestle a _troll?"_ squeaked Karliya in horror as she listened to her brother's tales about the Sorting and all the nasty things that happen to the students if they don't succeed.

Draco grinned and nodded, _Man, I didn't think she was this gullible._ "Yes, a mountain troll. Very dangerous for a first year, but most get through it…but then there's the unfortunate few who get spattered around the Great Hall."

Karliya looked like she was about to cry, she sniffled, "I don't wanna go to Hogwarts anymore…"

Draco smirked, "Its not so bad, you're a Malfoy, you'll get through it."

Karliya's bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were rapidly filling with tears, "Daddy won't make me go, will he?"

Draco had started to feel a little guilty now, he didn't mean to make his sister cry and he knew he'd be in trouble if she ran to their parents, "Well…maybe he might not, but you'll never get to be a witch if you don't."

"But I don't want to wrestle a troll..." replied Karliya in upset.

Draco decided not to say anything more and he hoped that she wouldn't tell their parents what he told her. Although, James had told him the exact same story the summer before he started Hogwarts, so Draco was only passing it on.

………

It was late in the afternoon now, Lucius had planned to start something this morning but he had ended up in bed with James until gone lunchtime. And when they got up then they found their daughter crying and their son looking somewhere between amused and guilty.

Lucius went over to one of the cabinets in his study and pulled a black box off the top of the old wooden cabinet. He took the box, which happened to be full of some very lethal liquids, over to his desk where he sat down and opened it. He sat their studying the many vials of different poisons, all extremely deadly, he needed some of these for his plan, it was something he had come up with a few days ago, but after his rough night last night, Lucius felt he needed to put it into action _now._

__

His plan? To kill Voldemort. Voldemort was not as immortal as he thought he was and Lucius knew that. He knew the Dark Lord could be unaffected by the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse as well as a weak form of the Death Curse, but when it came to something like poison, it had the same effect on him as it did on everyone else. _Death._

Lucius pulled three of the vials out of the black box, one of the poisons was a dark green colour, one midnight black and the other was a light blue. He picked the green one up and examined the label on it, 4.8 arsenic. He didn't have to pick up the black one to know that it contained cyanide and the light blue poison was just a strong dose of rat poison, which he knew would do a few things to Voldemort's system.

Lucius rubbed his forehead; he was starting to get a headache, which he was becoming quite prone to getting nowadays. He thought perhaps it was age but he was only thirty-four, not at all old. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, he picked up a quill and dipped in ink ready to start writing down his plans.

………

It was gone ten at night when James quietly entered his husband's study, he saw Lucius rapidly writing at his desk. "Hey," he got a grunt in reply. "Are you still busy?"

"Mmhmm."

James sighed, "Why don't you come to bed?"

Lucius snorted quietly, "I don't know how you have the gall to say that after getting up at one this afternoon."

James shrugged nonchalantly, "You weren't much better."

"That is why I am not going to bed yet," replied Lucius, his head still down and his long blond hair falling around his face like a shield. "Don't wait up."

James frowned and watched his husband for a moment or two, "Okay…See you later then."

"Mmhmm," came Lucius' reply, he finally looked up when James was back at the door. "I'll be up soon."

James smiled, "Don't hurry for my sake."

Lucius smirked, "Don't worry, I won't."

After James had gone, Lucius sat back in his chair again and rubbed his tired grey eyes, he stared at the parchment he had been writing on for the last hour or two and soon gave up on trying to reread it. His vision was starting to blur. _Who knew staying in bed half the day and sitting on your arse for the rest could exhaust you?_ The blond Death Eater stood up, he yawned and stretched before extinguishing the torches and leaving his study.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Well, that was uneventful.

****

Next Chapter: A trip to Diagon Alley to get the kids' stuff. James insists on going into Knockturn Alley with Lucius while they leave Draco and Karliya to get their school stuff. _This will probably be another uneventful chapter as well, unless I think of something good to add…_


	15. Day Out

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own much.

****

Thank yous:_ Sarahamanda, orlin, Goddess of Gorgeousness, and Beth5572._

****

Random, pointless filler in chapter. This is the calm before the storm!

………………………

****

Chapter 15:_ Day Out_

"What do you have to go into Knockturn Alley for?" asked James as he followed Lucius down the upstairs hallway of their home.

"Don't be so bloody nosy," replied Lucius, he was well aware of James following him so he stopped mid step and felt James walk straight into him. He turned around and faced his husband and put his hands on James's shoulders, "James, bane of my life, shut up and put some clothes on."

James, who was standing there with only a towel wrapped precariously low around his waist from his shower, blushed a little. "But why? That place is creepy."

Lucius raised an eyebrow; "Did I say you had to come with me?"

James frowned, "No…but I'm nosy, I want to."

Lucius sighed, _This man is impossible._ "Fine, whatever, but don't come complaining to me if you get scared."

James rolled his eyes, "Love you, too."

Lucius gave a sarcastic smile, "Shouldn't you be getting ready now?"

James shrugged, "Probably. Wake Draco up will you?"

"I will, in a minute," replied Lucius, before he slipped an arm right around James' waist and pressed his lips to James' already parted ones.

………

"Standard Book of Spells, Grade One." Said Karliya answering her dad's question; they were in Flourish and Blotts. "Where do I find that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "On the stand that says 'Standard Book of Spells', you idiot." After he had said that he felt Lucius' cane poke him hard in the back. "Ow!"

James rolled his eyes as he saw what his husband did from where he was looking at another display of books. Lucius was lethal with that cane when he wanted to be, he would use it to push the kids around at home and occasionally to whack James with when he moved around in bed too much or just for the hell of it.

James wandered up the stairs at Flourish and Blotts to look at the shelves of books up there, he found an interesting book on Animagi, 'The Idiots Guide to Becoming an Animagus'. He snorted, _Who needs an idiots guide when three fifteen year olds managed it?_ As he opened the book, James felt a light hand at the base of his back; he turned his head to see Lucius. "You're a little close for being in public, aren't you?"

Lucius smirked slightly; "I suppose so. Anyway, I'm going up to Gringotts before I head into Knockturn Alley, if you still want to come I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Okay." James watched as his husband swooped off down the stairs and out of the shop, managing to put the fear of god into anyone that was within a couple of feet of him. After about another ten minutes of looking at books James went back down the stairs and found the kids arguing once again. "Knock it off you two, we're in public now."

Karliya frowned, "Tell Draco to stop being an idiot then."

James sighed and put a hand one hand on each of his children's shoulders. "Look, I'm going into Knockturn Alley with your dad, so I want you two to stay together, all right?" Both of the young Malfoys nodded while they were still elbowing each other. James looked at his watch, "Okay, in about an hour go to the Leaky Cauldron and we'll meet you there."

"Okay."

"And Karliya, keep an eye on your brother," said James; he smirked at the dirty look Draco gave him, he handed Draco a small bag of money. "That is for your school things. Now be good."

With that, he left Flourish Blotts and headed off up the street to Gringotts where he saw Lucius just coming back out of the bank, he noticed his husband looked quite proud of himself. "What have you done?"

Lucius smirked and ran a hand through his hair; "Fudge is resigning."

James raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Lucius pocketed the small bag of money he had gotten and then he poked James with the infamous silver snake headed cane. "Let's go."

"I'm going to snap that cane if you keep hitting me with it," grumbled James as he walked beside Lucius.

Lucius gave him an amused look; "You wouldn't take away a man's favourite toy, would you?"

James rolled his eyes, "I'll cut your hair then." He got a proper Malfoy reaction out of his husband this time.

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes at James; "I'll kill you if you do that."

James grinned, "You wouldn't know what to do without me."

"I would know what to do with the body though," replied Lucius as they entered Knockturn Alley. "Now stop teasing, you're meant to be scared of me."

__

"Stop teasing me," mimicked James in amusement. "You sound like Karly."

"Shut up."

James snickered as he followed Lucius down the street, he did enjoy teasing his husband, well, when Lucius was in one of his good moods, but if you do it when he's not in a very happy mood he'd probably hurt you.

As they headed down the main street of Knockturn Alley, James couldn't help but notice several people watching them or more specifically himself and it was beginning to freak him out a little. He moved closer to Lucius hoping his association with the Malfoy would deter them from coming near him.

"I didn't say you had to come," said Lucius not having to look at James to know his husband was freaking out.

"I know. I'm fine." James's voice was slightly higher than usual as he clutched the back of Lucius's robes with one hand and kept his other hand tightly around his wand. He wasn't usually such a wimp but being around all these Dark wizards did kind of scare him.

They headed into Borgin and Burkes, Lucius was as confident as ever with his head held high while James was glancing around warily and trying to keep close to his husband.

…

"Daddy said that money's for our school stuff though," whined Karliya as she followed Draco to Florean Fortesques.

Draco smirked, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Anyway, I know you want ice cream, you'd do anything for ice cream." He went up to the counter of the ice cream parlour knowing he was right about his little sister.

…

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure," said Mr. Borgin of _Borgin and Burkes_ as the two men entered the shop. "And Mr. Potter as well, delighted."

James rolled his eyes; there was a definite sarcastic tone in the shop owner's voice when he addressed him, but no one would ever be that rude when they were addressing Lucius. As Lucius went up to the counter James started looking curiously around the shop, he went over to a display case that held several big jars full of shrunken heads.

"We have new stock in today Mr. Malfoy, and very reasonably priced-"

"Has my order come in Borgin?" questioned Lucius cutting the shopkeeper off, his voice was cold and harsh, like it usually was in public.

"Oh, yes sir, it has."

James glanced out the corners of his eyes at the shop keeper who seemed a little less confident now.

"Make it _quick_ Borgin, I haven't got all day," said Lucius in slight annoyance.

James backed away in shock from the display case he was looking at when one of the shrunken heads winked at him. "Ew…" He moved away from the display case and went over to a shelf that held more weird and slightly disturbing Dark Art objects.

Lucius leaned on his cane while he waited for Borgin to get his order from out the back of the shop. He was not a man that liked to be kept waiting especially when the thing he needed from this shop was going to help him with his plan to take down Voldemort.

__

The Hand of Glory… Read James from a small sign in his mind. _That's disgusting…I can't believe Draco wanted this._ He glanced back to the counter and saw Borgin had reappeared with a small package, which he handed to Lucius.

Lucius took a couple of gold coins out of his pocket and gave them to Borgin, of course, in true Malfoy nature, he was ripping the man off but no one had the guts to point that out to the evil Lucius Malfoy. Lucius pocketed his package and turned on his heel, _"James."_

James looked over his shoulder again and saw Lucius heading towards the door, he put down the odd item he had been examining and followed his husband out of the shop like an obedient puppy.

………

"I'll be taking that out of your allowance."

Draco scowled at his dad; "It was Karliya as well!"

"It was your idea," replied James, "I trusted you with that money."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have," grumbled Draco, he was going to get Karliya back for ratting him out.

"Mm, that was obviously a bad idea." James started up the grand staircase of Malfoy Manor. "Use your common sense next time, Draco." He continued on up the stairs after giving his son a disapproving look and went straight into his and Lucius's bedroom where he fell down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"So, what exactly was it that our son did?"

James kept his eyes closed, he didn't realise Lucius was in the room with him. "He took the money I gave them for their school books and gambled it away." He felt the bed move as Lucius sat down on it.

"Oh?"

James sighed, "Not that you seem to care but it was ten galleons and he's fourteen." He felt one of Lucius's hands rest on his stomach.

"I do care, I just have more interesting things I could be thinking about right now," replied Lucius before he lowered his head and kissed James on the lips.

"Mm…" James slipped his arms around Lucius's neck as his husband explored his mouth. He figured this would take his mind off his son's disobedience for a while.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Okay, don't ask me what the hell that was all about, but I couldn't think of anything better. Just think of this chapter as a fill in before _Chapter 16._

****

Next Chapter: Lucius's plan goes into action with a horrible consequence. Draco and Karliya are back at Hogwarts, which is being guarded by Dementors.


	16. Dementors

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I only own Karliya.

****

Thank yous:_ orlin, Sarahamanda, redrose2310, im no muggle, Modest Hobbit, Goddess of Gorgeousness, RoschLupin-Black, Power Punk, and LiLy MaLfOy13._

………………………………………

****

Did I mention Sirius was still an Auror? Even though he was in Azkaban? Oh well, he is.

………………………………………

****

Warning: Mentions of rape and torture.

………………………………………

****

Chapter 16:_ Dementors_

The September term of school had started three weeks ago and Draco was having one hell of a bad time. The Ministry had thought it good to set up Dementors at ever entrance into the school to deter bad guys from going near the school, but this was having a bad effect on some students, particularly Draco. The young Malfoy kept having to relive some of his worst memories when the Dementors were too close, the worst memory of course, being his rape the summer before last. The Dementors had even come into the school grounds during a Care of Magical Creatures class and Draco had collapsed.

Lucius, when he had heard about the Dementors and his son collapsing several times, had been absolutely furious. He had spent a whole day arguing the toss with the Ministry, but they still refused to remove the Dementors from around the school. Lucius had been so annoyed that he had nearly taken both Draco and Karliya out of Hogwarts to home school them, but James had stopped him, arguing that no matter what Lucius thought, the kids would be safer at Hogwarts.

…

It was after dinner one night at Hogwarts and Draco headed to the _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ classroom, he wanted to ask Remus a favour. He knocked on his Professor's office door, he could hear voices inside.

"Come in."

Draco opened the door and peered in, he saw Remus, Anna and Sirius. "Is this a bad time?"

Remus shook his head, "No, how can I help?"

Draco hesitated, "Um…I-I want you to teach me the Patronus Charm."

Remus glanced at Sirius and then back to Draco, "Are you sure? It is difficult…"

"I know it's difficult and I really want to learn it," replied Draco in determination. "Anyway, how am I meant to do anything if I keep fainting every time a Dementor comes close?"

"He's got a point," said Sirius; he really didn't like the effect these Dementors were having on his godson.

Remus frowned slightly, he did want to help Draco but he wasn't sure he should, "Do your parents know about this?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Course they don't. They don't need to know."

Remus shook his head, "I'll only teach you the Patronus Charm if they know."

Draco scowled at his Professor as Sirius spoke, "Be fair Rem. He needs it."

Remus glanced at Sirius, "I know he needs it." He looked back to Draco who was still scowling. "I am your Professor, any extra curricular learning like that should only be done with your parents consent."

Draco folded his arms across his chest, it was obvious he was used to getting his own way and when people said _no_ he didn't like it. "What about a legal guardian's consent?" He glanced at Sirius hopefully.

Remus smirked, "No Draco, I'll be talking to both your parents about this before anything else happens and I assure you, asking another teacher will not work."

"Fine." Draco turned towards the door. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," said Remus before the young Malfoy left. After Draco left Remus looked back at Sirius. "Don't look at me like that, they should know. I don't particularly want to be on the receiving end of Lucius' wrath."

Sirius sighed and nodded, "Okay, fair enough." He pulled Anna onto his lap. "But still, he really does need to learn it."

"I know Si." Replied Remus, he gazed at his gorgeous lover for a moment. "Come on, let's go to my quarters."

………

James went into another fit of coughing, he had been quite sick the last few days and his cough wasn't getting any better.

"Letter came for you," said Lucius as he entered their bedroom where James had been for the last few hours.

James burrowed further under the covers and held a hand out for his letter, "Thanks." He coughed again as he took the letter from Lucius.

Lucius frowned and sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard, "You should see a doctor."

James moved so his head was on Lucius's lap as he opened the letter. "I don't need to see a doctor for every little cough I have." He unfolded the letter, which actually turned out to be quite short.

Lucius ran his fingers through James's messy raven hair as his husband read his letter, "Who's it from?"

"Remus," replied James in a croaky voice. "Draco wants to learn the Patronus Charm and he asked Remus to teach him, and Rem wants our permission."

Lucius gazed at the letter in thought, "It's advanced magic, he probably wouldn't be able to do it."

James sighed, "Have some faith in your children for once."

"I do."

"Anyway, I think he should learn it," continued James, "Especially with his memories."

"You do what you think is best then," replied Lucius; his mind really was on other things. As a matter of fact, he had already spiked several of Voldemort's drinks at the Riddle House with his poisons, now he was just hoping the Dark Lord would actually drink those various liquids.

James put the letter on his bedside table and sat up a bit; he gazed at Lucius curiously before speaking, "Are you all right?"

Lucius looked away thoughtfully before looking back into James's concerned brown eyes, "I just have a lot on my mind…that's all."

James nodded slowly, he knew Lucius was keeping something from him again but he decided not to push it. "You know I'll listen if you want to talk about it," he said quietly, one hand on Lucius's thigh.

Lucius lifted a hand and brushed James's fringe out of his eyes, "I think you'll probably hear about it soon anyway, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

James furrowed his eyebrows, "Now I'm confused."

Lucius smirked; he leaned forward and kissed James gently on the lips. "Don't worry about it."

………

"So they did agree then," said Draco smugly. It was the next afternoon and his lycanthropic Professor had held him back after class.

Remus smirked, "I was going to teach you anyway, I just used them as an excuse so I could figure out how to do this."

"A boggart?" suggested Draco.

Remus sat on his desk, "You know that would only work if Dementors are your worst fear."

"Well, they could be," replied Draco, putting his hands into his pockets. "I won't know unless I face one will I? I haven't had to go near a Dementor until now have I?"

Remus sighed and nodded, "I suppose. Right, I'll search the castle for a boggart and then I'll get back to you, all right?"

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

………

Lucius rushed into the Manor in worry that afternoon, _"James?!"_

"Bedroom!" came the croaky answer.

Lucius ran up the grand staircase, taking the steps two at a time and he sprinted straight to their bedroom, "I need you to get out of here now!"

James just stared at his husband in slight surprise, he took in Lucius's dishevelled appearance and his frantic look of worry. "Why?"

__

"Don't question me. Just _do it!"_ snapped Lucius, he had his wand in hand ready for anything strange to happen, but he did notice the wide-eyed look he was getting from James so he tried to calm down a little bit. "James, please, just pack a bag and _leave."_

"Why?" questioned James again, he didn't plan on doing anything until he had a proper explanation.

Lucius hesitated with his reply, but in the end his frustration won over so he grabbed James by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey! _Lucius!"_ James couldn't help but follow his husband along the hallway. "Let go of me!" He stumbled down the stairs after Lucius. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lucius dragged him out of the front door before finally letting go of him; _"You're in danger_, that's why you have to go." He saw James open his mouth to speak again but he quickly stopped him. "Please James, don't argue with me. Go to Hogwarts, you'll be safe there. I'll come and find you when this all over."

"When _what_ is all over?" questioned James, he could see the mixture of worry and pleading in his husband's grey eyes but that didn't stop him from wondering.

Lucius sighed, he pulled James to him and kissed him deeply, kissing him like it would be the last time. "Jay, please, go. For once just trust me."

The more Lucius begged the less James wanted to leave, but he knew he should, something was seriously wrong. Lucius never acted like this, that was part of the reason why James was so scared right now. "Okay…"

Lucius hugged him tightly before letting go again, "I love you…pass that onto the kids as well."

James nodded, then he left the Manor and headed to the apparition point, he knew that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't leave at all. With one last look back at a very worried Lucius, James apparated to Hogsmeade and headed up to Hogwarts.

…

Almost as soon as he saw James apparate away, Lucius saw several Death Eaters materialise out of the air, they were exactly why he had to get James out of there. Lucius turned and sprinted back into the manor.

…

James trudged up to Hogwarts still extremely confused and worried about what just happened, he had his wand out ready to cast a _Patronus Charm_ if the Dementors came near him. And as he expected, they did. James blasted them away with a fairly strong _Patronus_ but it wasn't his best, he could do a lot better if he wasn't so worried about Lucius.

James headed into the Entrance Hall of the old castle, he figured he would go and find Remus first, he just hoped his friend would have some idea about what was quite obviously going on because he certainly didn't.

…

"Our Lord knew you had turned traitor on him, Lucius." growled one of the several Deatheaters that had cornered Lucius his dungeon.

Lucius had his wand out still as he smirked, "Who wouldn't? He could barely walk; he was losing his power. It was only a matter of time before someone finished him off, and that person…happened to be me." He knew how much danger he was in, but he just hoped his plan would work, he just hoped Sirius believed him and would bring those Aurors before it was too late.

One Deatheater, Nott smirked and pointed his wand straight at Lucius's chest, "You think we won't kill you?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly, "What would be the fun in killing me straight away? Surely Robert, it is more in your nature to hurt…"

Lucius knew what pain he was setting himself up for but he was still hoping Sirius would turn up before it was too late.

…

Remus shook his head, "Really James, I don't know. Sirius was acting really weird earlier as well. He said he had some important business to take care of…it was a matter of life or death or something."

James slumped down into an armchair in the Defense Teacher's quarters, "He seemed so worried…he was acting like I'd never see him again, like he was going to die or something."

Remus frowned and thought for a few moments before gazing straight back at James, "Look, this is just a hunch, okay?" James nodded. "But…well, you heard Voldemort was starting to lose his power, right?" James nodded again, looking intrigued. "Well, maybe Lucius had something to do with that…maybe he's going to finish Voldemort off? I mean, if that is what's happening, if I were him I wouldn't want you near me for a while in case something bad happened."

James put his face in his hands, "That's just worrying me even more now."

…

Lucius grunted in pain as he felt another foot connected with his ribs, since his original cockiness he had gone very down hill especially now having been submitted to the Cruciatus Curse three times already.

Lucius saw another shadow looming over him so he looked up and straight into the face of Robert Nott, once again, he wisely managed to keep his mouth shut.

Robert crouched down next to him and gave the injured Malfoy one cruel smile, "You know, you always used to be the Dark Lord's favourite little toy…especially when you were first initiated." Lucius kept his face neutral, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach now. "I think we should honour him, using you as our own little _toy."_

Lucius's grey eyes widened slightly, _Oh no…_

…

"Jay, get some sleep," said Remus, he had been watching James pacing for the last half an hour. "It could be anything, it doesn't necessarily mean Lucius is in mortal danger…" James just stared at him like he was mad. Remus sighed, "Right, who am I trying to kid? You _do_ have a reason to worry, but, if he said he'd find you after whatever it is, is over then I believe he will."

…

The Death Eaters were howling with laughter at the humiliation Voldemort's ex-Right hand man was suffering. They all planned to have a turn with him, to experience what it was like to violate the man Voldemort used to speak so highly of.

The laughter grew louder and harsher as they heard Lucius cry out in pain but it was soon cut off by a _bang._

The next thing the Death Eaters knew, they were surrounded by Aurors and one very nasty looking Sirius Black.

…

James had fallen asleep on Remus's couch after finally wearing himself out with all his pacing and frantic questioning.

…

Sirius pulled the final Death Eater off Lucius and shoved him into the others, "Take them in boys." He watched as all the shocked Death Eaters were cuffed and dragged out of the Malfoy Manor basement. After they were gone Sirius turned back to Lucius who had passed out; he found the man's robes and draped them over him.

Sirius crouched down next to Lucius and tapped him on the face, "Lucius." He had seen the bad way Lucius was in before he covered him with his robes; he was bleeding and bruised, cuts everywhere and worst of all he was bleeding from somewhere he really should not be bleeding from. "Come on, mate, _wake up!"_

****

…Next Morning…

"Wake up!"

James groaned and buried his face into a cushion.

"For god sakes, James!" Remus slapped his friend's face, which finally got a reaction out of him.

"Ow…bloody hell, what is wrong with you?" questioned James as he groggily opened his eyes.

Remus sat on the edge of the couch and sighed, "Its Lucius."

James sat up abruptly, managing to make himself feel very dizzy, "What about him? What's happened? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!"

Remus put a hand on James's shoulder, trying to calm his friend down, "He's at St Mungos." James's eyes widened. "Sirius said he's in a pretty bad way…"

James scrambled to his feet and went looking for his shoes, "I have to go to him!"

Remus stood up and nodded, "Of course you do, do you want me to come?"

James hesitated before nodding, "Please."

……

James and Remus both ran down the corridor to the ward they were told Lucius was in, when they got there James went straight in.

"Oh god…" James gazed at Lucius's unconscious form, he was even more pale than usual but he looked so peaceful. He turned his eyes to Sirius who was standing at the window. "What happened? Why did this happen?"

Sirius sighed, "Have you heard what happened to Voldemort?" James shook his head and Remus just raised his eyebrows curiously. "Well, he's dead…and we have Lucius to thank."

"Wha-"

Sirius held up his hand to stop James from talking, "I'm still not sure how he did it, he never explained it to me. All he told me was that he had a plan to get rid of Voldemort and that he wanted me to get an Auror team to the Manor last night…" He folded his arms over his stomach and frowned at James. "The Death Eaters at the Manor had done a pretty good job of beating him up before we got there."

James sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed at Lucius's face, it was completely flawless as usual, but he had a feeling that wouldn't have been the case last night. "How bad were the injuries?"

Sirius moved away from the window and went to stand nearer to James; he glanced at Remus before looking back to James. "Broken ribs, broken arm, concussion, bruises, cuts…" He placed a gentle hand on James's shoulder. "…Jay, he was raped…"

James turned his head to Sirius in shock, "What?"

Sirius sighed and hesitated before he spoke again, "I'm not sure h-how many times it happened but…th-they said he was in a pretty bad way down there."

James sniffled, "God…why did this have to happen?"

Sirius slipped an arm right around James's shoulders and hugged him, "I don't know Jamie."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Far more eventful than last chapter right?

****

Next Chapter: Lucius is still in hospital, just how much of a toll did his beatings take on him, and James finds out something that should make them happy.


	17. Aftermath

**To Be A Malfoy**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Karliya.

**Thank yous:** _orlin, Power Punk, Sarahamanda, Yessica, catseye348, im no muggle, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, CountingSheep123, Wilting Rose 08, Goddess of Gorgeousness, _and _Beth5572._

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 17: **_Aftermath_

It had only been a week since Voldemort's defeat, but to James it felt like months had gone by. He was worried sick about his husband and he was finding it very hard not to let the kids know what happened, they knew about Voldemort's defeat but they didn't know that Lucius was behind it.

Lucius had woken up the afternoon after James had been told about what had happened. He had barely said a word the entire week since it had happened, not that James could blame him, Lucius had been through a lot, but it still didn't stop the raven haired man from worrying. Lucius had never been a man of many words (unless he was angry), but now he was barely saying anything.

And the one thing about Lucius now that was practically torture to James was the fact that his blond husband flinched away every time someone touched him, just a simple hand on his arm and Lucius would get uncomfortable. Because of what happened all James wanted to do was hold Lucius and not let him go, but he knew the former Death Eater would probably have a panic attack if that happened and James really didn't want to upset him.

…………

James peered into Lucius's ward one afternoon and saw his husband was awake and reading the _Daily Prophet,_ he pushed the door open quietly and went in. "Hey."

Lucius glanced up to him and gave a weak smile, "Hi."

James went fully into the ward and over to the bed, "How are you feeling?" He couldn't help but notice just how pale and withdrawn Lucius looked, not to mention the fact that he had quite obviously lost some weight.

Lucius huffed quietly; "I've been better." He put the paper down and folded it up. "How have you been?"

James smiled slightly as he sat down on a chair beside the bed, "I've been okay…been worried sick about you the though."

"Really?"

James raised an eyebrow, "Don't sound so surprised. Of course I've been worried, I care about you." He was taken by slight surprise when Lucius tentatively reached out and took one of his hands.

Lucius stroked the palm of James' hand with his thumb, "I know…I just find it hard to believe sometimes."

James furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?" _Wow, that's the longest sentence he's said to me since before this happened._

Lucius glanced away, looking down at his lap; he still had James's hand in his own, "Nevermind…"

James sighed, he had almost been on to something but Lucius managed to squash that. "Okay… So, have they said when you'll be able to come home?" God did he hate this, they shouldn't have to be so awkward around each other. James would never hurt Lucius and he was sure his husband knew that.

Lucius shook his head, his eyes still averted from James's face, "No…soon, hopefully.

"_Well he doesn't sound too enthusiastic about that._ Thought James, he did feel upset.

………

James had spent a couple of hours with Lucius, subtly trying to see if he could get his husband to talk but he had only ended up upsetting him and being kicked out of the ward. He was now idly walking the streets of London, not wanting to go home because of what happened to Lucius down in the basement dungeon.

Why did Lucius have to use himself as bait until the Aurors arrived? We were happy before this happened…well, perhaps not that happy but none of us were depressed…I think… Oh god I don't know anymore!

James stopped in the middle of the sidewalk he was on before turning around and heading back in the direction of St Mungos. He decided to go and apologise to Lucius for upsetting him and quite possibly bringing back the memories the blonde had been trying to forget.

When he got back to Lucius's ward, James looked through the small window in one of the doors and saw that Lucius was curled up on his side, his back to the door. James nearly turned to leave again, assuming his husband was asleep, but then he saw the slight shaking of Lucius's body. _…He's crying…_ He quietly pushed the door open and entered the ward, the curtains had been closed and the light had been turned off so it was fairly dark in the ward, but still light enough that James could clearly see Lucius's shaking form.

"Luce…" He got a sniffle and small whimper in reply.

James stood there for a moment, completely lost on what to do, how could he comfort Lucius if he couldn't hold him without scaring him? He gazed worriedly at Lucius's lithe shaking body for a moment or two before briskly walking over to the bed and sitting down on the side behind Lucius.

James tentatively rested a hand on Lucius's side; he felt his lover tense a little at the contact by neither of them made to move away from the other. "Luce, what's wrong?" _Oh god, I hope its not because I upset him…I don't want to be the cause of a break down…_

Lucius just squeezed his eyes tightly shut and stayed half curled up on the bed, he just wanted the pain he was feeling to go away and the best way he could think of was a memory charm. The childhood abuse he suffered was bad enough but having it happen again as an adult was almost unbearable, he had thought about ending it all but he knew he couldn't leave James alone, he couldn't leave his children with only one parent.

While thinking, Lucius hadn't realised that James had settled down properly behind him and had securely wrapped an arm around his waist.

James could feel the Slytherin's body tense even more now that Lucius seemed to have realised what had happened, but James refused to move and within a minute or two, he could feel Lucius's body start to relax but it was still racked with quiet sobs every now and again.

James pressed a kiss to the blonde's head and held him close, he couldn't help but wonder about how significantly their roles had changed. Up until about a week or so ago, it would have been him in Lucius's position, being cuddled and comforted by the older man, but now it was Lucius that needed the cuddles and the comfort. It was Lucius that needed to be held and reassured that everything would be all right.

……

It was late that night now, Lucius had drifted off to sleep in James' arms a while ago, James, on the other hand was still awake. He gently trailed his fingers up and down one of Lucius's arms as he thought, with all the worry he was feeling for Lucius, James had nearly forgotten the news he had to impart on his husband soon. He didn't know whether this was going to be a good thing or not, perhaps before this had happened it would have been, but now, it might not be.

James closed his eyes and breathed in the foresty scent that was coming from Lucius's hair; he nuzzled his husband's pale neck before trying to shut his thoughts off so he could sleep.

………

It was nearly another week later before Lucius was finally allowed to go home, during the time he had been awake and finally allowed out of his bed he had been diagnosed with a leg injury as well. Apparently there was a little nerve damage from a wound he had gotten in one of his calves.

James had snickered when he heard that, Lucius could still hear the words the dark haired man had said.

"I guess that cane's for more than just hitting me with now, eh?"

Because of his leg injury he had a limp and Lucius had decided he would try and make it better by using his cane to help him walk.

……

Lucius had been home for three full days now and James had noticed a definite change in his husband's attitude. He was talking a bit more now, not as much as he used to but even then that wasn't much, but at least he was talking now without James or anyone else asking him a question first. And after the initial cuddle and sleep in the hospital ward at St Mungos, Lucius quite willingly let James look after him, so long as their clothes remained **_on._**

But there was one not so good thing that James had noticed, Lucius no longer slept peacefully right throughout night like he used to, only stirring if he got too hot or cold or he was thirsty. No, ever since he had been home James had been woken at least three times a night by Lucius having nightmares but the blond never wanted to say what they were about, although James had a pretty good guess.

………

James still hadn't told Lucius the news he had, he didn't want that weighing down on the man's conscience as well, thought he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

It was late one morning and Lucius was still fast asleep, James had thought it best to let him sleep as he had been pretty shaken from a very vivid nightmare last night.

…

"Hey Jay," said Sirius as he went into the Malfoy Manor dining room.

James looked up in slight surprise; he hadn't heard the doorbell ring although this was Sirius, so he probably didn't use it. "Hey, what brings you here?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and sat down opposite James, "Am I not allowed to visit my best mate on occasion?"

James smiled slightly, "Of course you are. How are you?"

"I'm good," Sirius leaned back in the chair and surveyed James through scrutinising blue eyes. "How much sleep have you had since he came home?"

James shrugged, "Not much…he keeps having nightmares, he won't tell me what they're all about, I can guess but it could be more…"

Sirius frowned slightly, "So its not going that well then?"

James huffed quietly; "Did you honestly think it would?"

"No, I guess not…" Sirius ran a hand through his longish dark hair. "Have you told him yet?" James shook his head. "Why not? Maybe it would cheer him up a little."

James folded his arms over his stomach, "Maybe it would but…he really needs me right now, I can't turn the tables on him because I'm pregnant, he's got too much on his mind without me messing him up some more." He bit his bottom lip lightly.

"Tell him Jay, he's going to find out sooner or later," replied Sirius seriously. "And you're not going to know how he'll react if you don't tell him, if I were him, I'd rather be told than having to find out for myself when it starts to show."

"Okay! _I get the point,"_ snapped James, perhaps a bit too harshly, he knew Sirius was only trying to help but he was tired and cranky and _pregnant._ Plus, his husband was an emotional wreck; he couldn't do with being nagged by his best friend on top of that.

"Sorry."

James put his face in his hands and sighed, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I know you're only trying to help… I just don't know what to do about anything right now…"

Sirius gazed in concern as his best friend, who now had his head on his arms on the table, "If you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

James lifted his head a little and gave Sirius a grateful look, "Thanks."

……

_Right, this is it; I have to tell him._ Thought James as he wandered through the Manor to Lucius's study. As he did before the Dark Lord's fall, Lucius still shut himself in his study for hours on end, to either brood or read in peace. James pushed the door open quietly and went in, he saw Lucius was curled up in an armchair with a book open, whether he was actually reading it was another thing.

Lucius looked up when he heard the door close; he smiled slightly when he saw James, "Hi."

James smiled back and sat down on the couch, "Are you all right?" As he gazed at his husband he took in to account the amount of weight Lucius had lost in the last fortnight, it was perhaps a bit _too_ much considering he had been fairly slim before everything went to hell. He made a mental note to keep an eye on what Lucius ate from now on.

Lucius nodded hesitantly; "I guess so."

James nodded, he got himself comfortable on the couch before he spoke again, "There's something we need to talk about." He couldn't help but notice the worry that immediately flooded Lucius's grey eyes, not to mention he looked a little fearful of something. "I'm not leaving don't worry," said James quickly, he saw Lucius relax a little again. "Its just something we both need to talk about."

Lucius tilted his head to the side curiously, "What is it?"

James sighed, "I'm pregnant." Lucius's eyebrows raised slightly. "I found out just before…you know…" Lucius nodded. "I would've told you sooner but…I guess I just didn't want to worry you with it, I thought you had enough on your plate." Before Lucius could say anything, although James was pretty sure he was going to stay quiet, he continued. "Look, I was speaking with Sirius earlier and I got thinking… I-if you don't think you can handle this, we don't have to have another child…"

Lucius's grey eyes widened slightly when he realised what James was saying; "…I don't want you to abort it on my accord."

"I'm not saying I will," replied James, "I just want to know what you think? Whether you think you can handle a pregnant _me_ right now."

Lucius gazed down at the floor thoughtfully; "I don't know, James…you're the one carrying it." He looked back up at James. "I mean…if you want to have the baby, I don't guarantee I'll be much help…"

James nodded slowly, "Well, I still have a bit of time before I need to make a final decision, maybe we can talk about it properly some other time?" Lucius nodded in agreement.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Yes I know, this chapter was a bit Dumbledore-less, though I'm sure none of you missed him too much :-P

**Next Chapter:** What is Lucius and James' final decision on the baby and James' parents make an appearance.

**Read and Review please!**


	18. Annoyance

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I only own Karliya Malfoy.

****

Sarahamanda: Thanks for reviewing!

****

methoslover: Keep reading…

****

Beth5572: Thanks for reviewing!

****

orlin: Yes poor everybody, I know! **:-D**

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: It may be good news, you don't know yet **:-P**

****

brunette89: You'll have to wait and see!

****

im no muggle: It probably could…

****

Warning: Child abuse and rape mentioned later on.

****

Chapter 18:_ Annoyance_

It had been a week since James had told Lucius he was pregnant and they hadn't reached a conclusion about what to do yet. Lucius didn't want James to abort the baby because of him and James didn't want to go through with the pregnancy if it meant there was something else stopping him from putting his time and energy into caring and healing his husband.

But thankfully, Lucius was starting to warm right back up to James again; he was far more amorous now than he was before _it_ happened. They had even made love last night, much to James's surprise, he didn't think Lucius was quite ready for that yet, but obviously he was wrong.

…………

James was at the Leaky Cauldron one lunchtime with his parents. They had wanted to talk with him and he didn't particularly want to do that at the manor in case they had a go at Lucius, like they did last time the four of them were in the same room. He was still not on very good terms with his parents, especially after they blamed Lucius for taking their son away from them, which was completely untrue, they could only blame themselves for losing James.

"Look, let me just make it clear right now," started James seriously; he was tired, he had a pounding headache and the last thing he needed were his parents insulting his husband. "Don't start trying to pick a fight with me about Lucius, I really am _not_ in the mood to listen to you bad mouthing him."

Irene sighed, "We weren't going to do anything of the sort, James." James gave her a skeptical look, but Irene ignored it and continued. "Anyway…what exactly happened that night?"

"What night?" asked James blankly. _…Oh…that night…_

"With the eh, the Death Eaters."

James raised an eyebrow slightly, "Why? Didn't think it was something you really gave a monkey's arse about."

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly at his son, he didn't care if the young wizard in front of him was thirty-one years old, it still didn't give him the right to talk to them like that. "James, can you at least be civil for once? We are in public."

James shrugged nonchalantly, "Doesn't bother me. I'm used to standing out in public."

Irene gave her husband a stern look in case he said anything else that might provoke James, then she turned back to her son, "I was merely trying to make conversation, but as the subject of Mal-Lucius is a bit touchy for you, then we can talk about something else."

"Fine with me," replied James quietly, he didn't really care. "Tell me, if you always knew you had grandchildren, why did you never get in touch with them?"

"Would you have let us?" questioned Michael raising his dark eyebrows.

"If you had _tried,"_ James tore at the edge of his serviette. "You always wanted grandchildren, I never heard the end of it while I was at school and when you finally learn you're getting them, you kick me out."

"You know why we did that," said Michael quietly, his son had always been a bit disrespectful to adults and his parents but now James was worse and Michael blamed it all on _Malfoy._

James shook his head, "No, I don't. Was it because your grandchild would be part Malfoy? Or was it because I'm gay?"

Irene frowned, she should have known this was going to happen, "We've been over this James-"

__

"No. We haven't," replied James almost coldly. "The last time we spoke neither of you answered any of my questions, and I _want _some answers."

………

James still hadn't gotten all the answers he wanted when he got home from lunch with his so-called _parents._ James slammed the huge front door behind him and kicked the umbrella stand near the wall in annoyance; this was accompanied by a frustrated growl.

The noise he had made pulled Lucius out of his study, curiosity written all over his pale features, "What happened?"

"Nothing," replied James, he moved away from the damaged umbrella stand and headed for the living room. He could feel Lucius's grey eyes following him skeptically so he turned back to his husband. "No seriously, _nothing_ happened, that's why I'm so annoyed. Can't they just give a _straight answer to a simple question?"_

Lucius leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms; "Maybe they didn't have sufficient answers to your questions?"

James changed his direction and headed to the grand staircase, "Yeah well, if they don't answer my questions next time I see them then they kiss goodbye to seeing their grandchildren again."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly as he watched his husband miserably ascend the stairs. Personally, he did think it was a bit nasty not letting them see their grandchildren, but then again, Lucius didn't particularly want his children around people that disowned their son at a time of need. He went back into his study, deciding to give James some time to calm down. Though Lucius knew that James would never hurt him, it still made him a bit iffy about being around an angry _man,_ he felt that was something he would probably never get over now. He flinched when he heard the bedroom door slam upstairs, _Guess he won't be coming out anytime soon…_

……

It was early evening when Lucius finally went upstairs to check on James, he found his husband curled up asleep under the covers in the middle of the bed. He went over to the bed and sat down on it beside James, he started running his fingers through the younger man's unruly black hair.

James nuzzled his head against the pillow as he relaxed even more with the fingers running through his hair, "What time is it?" He asked quietly.

"Just after five," replied Lucius as he continued his administrations on James's hair. "Are you all right?"

"Mmhmm," James moved his head closer to Lucius. "Just tired."

Lucius gazed down at James as he continued running his fingers through the soft, dark hair, "Probably stress."

James made a little noise that sounded like a huff, "Why would I be stressed?"

Lucius frowned slightly, "You're pregnant and I haven't exactly been helpful."

James moved and put his head on Lucius's lap before opening his eyes, "You weren't helpful with the first two either." He had a small smile playing at his lips as he gazed tiredly up at the frowning blond. He hauled himself up into a sitting position so his face was level with Lucius's before he spoke again. "Speaking of being pregnant, I've decided to keep the baby."

Lucius raised an eyebrow slightly, "Are you sure?"

James nodded, "Mmhmm." He pressed a kiss to Lucius's lightly stubbled jaw. "You never know, it could be fun."

Lucius snorted and ruffled his lover's hair.

…………

It was around a month and a half after the downfall of Voldemort and Lucius's attack now, and James could tell his husband was already pretty much back to the way he had been before everything happened. But he also knew that the long hours Lucius spent holed up in his study were not spent working like he used to, they were spent brooding over what happened. More than once, James had caught Lucius absentmindedly killing insects in his study while brooding.

…

It was around _10pm_ one night when James headed into his husband's study, he found Lucius lying stretched out on the couch and glaring at the ceiling like it had wronged him somehow.

Upon hearing the door close Lucius lifted his head enough so that he could see who the intruder was, when he saw James he sighed and put his head back down on a cushion and resumed his glaring at the ceiling.

James hesitated before speaking; "…What's wrong?"

Lucius sighed deeply and kept his gaze on the ceiling, "I'm annoyed, that's what's wrong."

James raised his eyebrows slightly as he sat down on the arm of the couch, _About time he started showing some more emotion, even if it is anger…I was getting really worried…_ "…Why?"

Lucius sat up and sweeped his long hair out of his eyes, he stared off at a spot to the right of James for a moment before getting up and walking, as swiftly as he could with a limp, over to the huge window behind his desk. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall of the window alcove.

James watched Lucius closely, whatever had annoyed him seemed to be consuming his mind, he was only silent when he was annoyed if it was something incredibly important.

"I killed the Dark Lord," stated Lucius, he gazed at the faint reflection of James in the window. "I killed him and what thanks do I get for it? It…Its not just because I haven't gotten recognition for it, no one has. No one seems to realise that someone other than that crackpot old fool was capable of bringing down that bastard.

"I mean…the way Dumbledore was going about it, he'd still probably be fighting that bastard in five years time." Lucius gazed out at the dark sky. "But no one seems to care _how_ it happened or _who _did it. There wasn't even a post-mortem report… And all I got out of it was a hefty medical bill and years worth of horrific memories."

James could hear the slight crack in Lucius's voice as he finished speaking. He watched his husband silently for a moment before getting off the couch and going over to him, he wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and rested his chin on the blond's shoulder. "The people that matter know though, right?"

Lucius smirked slightly and rested his head against James's as he continued gazing out the window at the dark night sky, "It doesn't really make a difference though, does it?"

James nuzzled Lucius's neck; "I have to say, if the world did find out, they probably wouldn't believe it." He saw Lucius's eyebrows furrow in his reflection in the window. "Look at it from the general public's point of view. You're a Malfoy, which name in itself denotes some sort of Dark Art worshipping and on top of that, you were on trial for being a Death Eater at the beginning of the year… Plus, a lot of people still listen to Dumbledore and they would believe everything he has to say against you."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse than I already do?" asked Lucius quietly, he kept his eyes off James's reflection, it was probably deliberate.

"No," replied James honestly. He pulled away from Lucius slightly, "I'm just trying to make you see that what you're thinking is pointless, especially if its credit you want. Look, the way I see it, the rest of the British Wizarding world are going to agree with what Dumbledore thinks and there's no point in arguing the coop about it."

Lucius stayed silent for a moment before finally turning his grey eyes to James, there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes much to James's surprise, "I'm amazed Jay, you actually made sense."

James sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, if you're going to mock me…" He made to leave but Lucius grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Lucius placed his hands on James's waist, "I wouldn't mock you, love."

James smirked and slipped his fingers through Lucius's long, white-blond hair, "No, of course you wouldn't." He replied sarcastically. He gazed into Lucius's unusually warm grey eyes for a moment or two before speaking again. "Anything else you want to get off your chest before I go to bed?"

Lucius shook his head and kissed James on the cheek, "You've done enough for me, you should get some rest."

James smiled, "I like doing things for you."

Lucius smiled back at him, one of his very rare warm-hearted smiles, "Even so, you're pregnant. I want you to take it easy."

"I _am_ taking it easy," replied James, he kissed Lucius lightly on the lips. "Its _you_ that needs to take it easy. You need to _stop_ worrying about me and you need to _start_ taking care of yourself." Lucius frowned slightly. "…Maybe you should take some time away, have a holiday or something."

Lucius pulled away from James and sat down on the window seat, "In other words, you want me to bugger off and cheer up, right?"

James went and sat beside him, "No, but when was the last time you had a _proper _holiday? No me, no kids, no _anything _to worry about. Just some personal time to chill out and do what you want?"

Lucius sighed, "I honestly can't remember."

"My point exactly," said James, he put his arms around Lucius' shoulders and kissed his husband on the head. "I just want you to be happy…"

………

__

Eighteen year old Lucius Malfoy glared defiantly at his father, "I am old enough to do as I please! You can't order me around anymore."

Lycinaeous Malfoy bared down on his son, his was a tall man, much bigger than Lucius, he had at least half a foot on his son not to mention about three stone. "You will not_ speak to me in that disrespectful tone!"_

Lucius continued glaring at his father and then he made to leave the study, but Lycinaeous grabbed him hard by the shoulders and roughly shoved him back against the wall. Lucius gasped in pain as his head and back connected with the wall. "Get off me!"

Lycinaeous grabbed a handful of Lucius's long hair and pulled it hard, smirking when his son whimpered in pain, "You know what I do to traitorous little rats, don't you?"

Lucius took a deep breath; he tried to muster up as much confidence as he could. "I'm not a traitor…"

Lycinaeous raised an eyebrow slightly, his cold grey eyes boring into his son's own terrified ones, "Then tell me," He trailed a finger across one of Lucius's flawless, pale cheeks and narrowed his eyes when his son cringed. "My lovely son… What business do you have with the Potter boy?"

Lucius's eyes widened slightly more, "I-I'm tu-tutoring him…in Potions…"

Lycinaeous moved his face closer to Lucius's so there was barely an inch between their faces, "I find it hard to believe that you are just tutoring_ the mudblood lover's son."_

"I am!" replied Lucius, his voice a lot higher and shakier then he would have liked.

Lycinaeous removed his hand from Lucius's hair and instead, wrapped his long fingers around his son's pale neck. "You filthy blood traitor… You're a disgrace to this family."

Lucius scowled at his father, "I'd rather be a disgrace than a child abuser." He spoke firmly.

Lycinaeous tightened his grip on Lucius's neck causing his son to choke slightly, a nasty snarl had appeared on his face, "You dare insult me, you filthy little brat?"

Lucius didn't answer, instead he averted his eyes, he knew the worst was still to come.

Lycinaeous forced Lucius to look back at him, he was smirking evilly now, "I think its about time you were really showed how to respect_ your elders."_

Lucius's eyes widened again and he started trying to struggle away from his father, but it was hopeless, the man was a lot bigger than he was.

Lycinaeous struck his son across the face, sending Lucius sprawling across the ground, stunned. As Lucius started to get back up Lycinaeous pinned him down with his body weight, he used one hand to hold Lucius' arms above his head, then he used the other to rip his son's shirt open.

"No! Stop…please…" cried Lucius as his clothes started to disappear, he tried to wrench his arms free from his father's grip, but again, it was hopeless.

Lucius soon found himself on his stomach; he tried to spit out the carpet that got in his mouth.

Lycinaeous grabbed a handful of Lucius's hair again and wrenched his head back painfully, any harder and he probably would have broken his son's neck. "Such a pretty little thing you are Lucius." He roughly stroked Lucius's side with his free hand. "It's a pity you had to turn against our Lord, really."

Lucius sniffled and choked back his sobs only to have them wrenched back out of him in a scream when his father roughly entered him.

Lucius awoke with a scream, nearly knocking James out when he sat up in horror. He was breathing heavily, his grey eyes were wide with fear and he was sweating when James rested his hands on his shoulders. Lucius gazed at his husband unblinkingly.

James brushed Lucius's hair away from his face and watched his husband worriedly, he had thought the nightmares were stopping but obviously, he was wrong. "I've been trying to wake you but nothing worked…" He saw tears start to form in Lucius's fearful grey eyes. "Luce, what was it about?"

Lucius finally managed to catch his breath, he was shaking slightly now, either from the cold or the fear of his nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try and stem the tear flow before opening them again and looking back to James' worried face. "…I-It was about my father…when I was eighteen." James gazed at him intently. "It was after he found that I'd been tutoring you…"

__

Oh god, now I feel bad… Thought James biting his lower lip. "Did he…" he started nervously.

"Rape me?" replied Lucius quietly. James nodded and Lucius lowered his eyes, he sighed deeply before nodding in reply. "Yeah…he did." He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them; his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

James watched his husband for a moment or two, then he realised Lucius's shoulders were shaking slightly, like he was crying. He shifted closer to the blond and pulled Lucius into his arms. _Guess I was wrong when I thought he was better…_

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: I know, poor Lucius!

****

Next Chapter: A new Minister of Magic is decided on and what does it have to do with Sirius? And a party is thrown to celebrate the new Minister's rise to power.

__

Ha, its probably easy to guess who it is, isn't it?

****

Only three chapters to go…


	19. Minister

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own very little.

****

Thank yous:_ orlin, Sarahamanda, Dragon-Malfoy, brunette89, _and _Goddess of Gorgeousness._

****

NOTE: If any of you read my other stories, then I am very sorry I have not updated in quite a while. Terrible writer's block and now school has started back, but I am seriously trying to overcome this block, and it is really annoying me.

(This story is already prewritten in case you were wondering why I keep updating this and not anything else)

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 19:_ Minister_

It was early December now and James was three months pregnant. He was beginning to become extremely restless at night much to Lucius's great annoyance, not to mention the fact that the raven haired Gryffindor was becoming suspiciously more excited as each day passed, that was also beginning to really get on Lucius's nerves.

………

It was the very early hours one Saturday morning and James was wide-awake, yet again. His unusual restlessness wasn't just because he was pregnant, it was because of something very important in the British Wizarding World.

A new Minister of Magic was soon to be fully decided on and thanks to Sirius, Lucius was high up on the list of possible Ministers, though the senior Malfoy was completely in the dark about this. Dumbledore was extremely annoyed, yet again, as his name didn't even make the list. The reason for this? The truth about Voldemort's downfall had been recognised, it had happened barely three days after Lucius was whining about no one getting recognition for it. Sirius was also to thank for that.

James sat up and gazed around the semi-dark room, it was just lit by a crack in the curtains pulled across the French doors that was allowing in some moonlight. He sighed and turned his eyes to the man next to him, Lucius was fast asleep on his stomach, his head turned just to the side so he could breathe, one hand on the pillow next to his head and his long hair splayed out all over the pillow. He seemed to be having a very peaceful sleep for once and _that_ James was grateful for. _He looks gorgeous like that…_ Thought James as he admired his husband's sleeping form, he rested a hand lightly on the strong, pale back that he often used as a pillow.

Lucius stirred and moved slightly but it only served to tangle the covers further around his waist much to James's amusement. The blond man often ended up tangled in the sheets and duvet of their bed and occasionally while trying to wrestle himself free, he would quite ungracefully fall out of bed, which also served to please James in the mornings.

James leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lucius's shoulder blade, then his shoulder and finally his neck, which was elongated enticingly by the tilt of the sleeping man's head. He set about trying to leave a mark on Lucius's flawless skin, preferably without waking his husband up as he had been doing that a lot lately.

Lucius made a noise and then he mumbled quietly in a whiny kind of voice"James…"

James stopped his administrations on Lucius's neck long enough to talk"Go back to sleep" he pressed his lips back to the blond's neck.

Lucius grunted and shifted a little"I can't when you're doing that…"

James grinned and moved his lips to Lucius's ear"Then submit to me" he whispered.

Lucius whimpered quietly, he was too tired to argue and if James was in the _mood_ there really was no point in arguing with him or shoving him off, that would just upset the pregnant man. "Get off me and I will."

James moved away a little and watched Lucius with a small frown, it definitely sounded like he had annoyed his husband again, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently.

Lucius turned onto his back and finally opened his eyes, and then he pulled James back down on top of him without saying a word. _"You_ are a real pain in the arse, you know that"

James smiled mischievously"You love me for it."

Lucius cupped James's face and kissed him on the lips"Mm, just one of the many reasons." They kissed again, for longer this time, Lucius's fingers tangling in James' unruly mop of dark hair.

James shifted so he was straddling Lucius's waist, mainly out of worry for hurting his baby if he stayed on his stomach.

For someone who was still half-asleep Lucius seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

………

"You seem _overly _happy today…" said Lucius cautiously as he watched James wander around the dining room humming to himself.

James stopped wandering around and looked innocently at his husband"Have a problem with that"

Lucius raised an eyebrow"I'm not sure…" he was deciding to play it safe with what he said, knowing even a minor insult would set James off crying at the moment. He surveyed James for a moment before speaking again"Is there another reason for this change in mood or is it just the pregnancy"

James sat down and bit his bottom lip"…There _is_ something else, but I'm not inclined to say what it is at the present moment."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with what Sirius is up to, would it" asked Lucius curiously, though he knew full well it did. He had overheard bits of conversations between James and Sirius recently.

James narrowed his eyes slightly; "You've been eavesdropping."

"That I have" affirmed Lucius, he took into account the dirty look that James was giving him. "You think I have anything better to do? Anyway, I didn't listen in deliberately, I heard my name and I was intrigued. You would do the same."

James folded his arms and continued frowning"Fine, you really want to know"

"Of course."

James gazed at his husband for a moment, how would Lucius take this? He didn't ask to have his name down to be the next Minister of Magic, it wasn't something he had ever expressed an interest in. "Sirius put your name forward on the list for possible Ministers." Lucius's eyebrows shot up. "He figured you'd enjoy getting back at Dumbledore with that kind of power, that and you're a pretty good candidate now that everyone knows you took down Voldemort… If you don't like the idea we can get your name off the voting list. I just thought that maybe it would take your mind off _other_ things…" He finally turned his eyes back to Lucius, fully expecting a not so nice expression on his husband's face, but what he did see was a smile. "You're not annoyed"

Lucius smirked and shook his head"How can I be? You're right, maybe it would take my mind off _things._ I won't lie to you though, it would have been nice to know what was happening." James smiled sheepishly. "So, this is why you've been so happy"

"Kind of" replied James quietly"That and um…the Ministry poll says you're already winning."

"Really"

James nodded.

………

"So, you told him, and he was happy about it" stated Sirius as he and James wandered down a street in Muggle London after they had had lunch.

"I told you, he's had a real personality change" replied James smirking at Sirius's incredulous look. "Maybe having the shit beaten out of him was a good thing…he's far more amiable now, he even called you by your first name when I told him."

"Oh god…"

James laughed"Have some faith in my husband, will you? He's not as bad as he used to be."

Sirius glanced at his best friend and smiled slightly"Well, I must say, you look a lot better for wear. You don't look as peaky as you did last time you were pregnant."

James smirked"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

………

About a week later, Draco sat at breakfast in the Great Hall staring at the Daily Prophet in shock; it had just announced the new Minister of Magic.

"Do you think its true" asked Karliya as she sat down next to her brother at the Slytherin table. She had actually gotten into Ravenclaw but she spent a lot of time with her brother on the opposite side of the Great Hall.

Draco continued staring at the Prophet"I think so… He's the Minister of Magic"

"That's what it says."

………

James headed upstairs with the Daily Prophet, Lucius was still in bed as he had the flu and he had no idea what the headline of the Prophet was today. He wasn't entirely sure where Lucius had contracted the flu; he had barely left the Manor in the last fortnight. But now he had it, he was milking it for all its worth.

James entered the bedroom to find Lucius burrowed up under the covers, from what he could see of his husband's face, the blond was flushed but he was quite obviously shivering. He sat down on the side of the bed next to Lucius"You feeling all right"

"Do I look all right to you" replied Lucius irritably, he kept his eyes shut but he still managed to have a scowling look on his face.

James rolled his eyes"Right, yeah, horrible to know when you're sick, aren't you"

"Sorry…"

James ran his fingers through Lucius's thick hair"Anyway, I have something that might cheer you up a little."

"I highly doubt that" replied Lucius hoarsely, his eyes still closed.

James smiled and rustled the paper in his hand; "Don't you want to know who the new Minister of Magic is"

Lucius slowly opened his eyes and gave James a look; his mind seemed to have clicked already. "You're kidding…"

"I am not" James unfolded the paper and showed Lucius the front page. "Let's see if you can be a little more popular than Fudge, eh"

Lucius coughed before replying"That shouldn't be too hard."

James sat back against the headboard and started playing with Lucius's hair, despite the minor protest from the blond. "Anyway, at least you know people may actually pay attention when you make speeches."

"Why would they do that"

James snorted"Well, I personally, have always found it much easier to listen to good looking people. And really, if it weren't for Gilderoy Lockhart, you'd probably top those Witch Weekly polls."

Lucius snorted and finally relaxed into James's administrations on his hair"I know."

"Narcissistic."

"Annoying."

"You're the one that has coughing fits at three in the morning" reminded James, as he continued threading his fingers gently through Lucius's long hair.

Lucius huffed quietly"I married you."

…………

It was around another week later and as customary for any new Minister of Magic, Lucius had to throw a Ball at the Manor. He had set Dobby and Dezzy, a new House-Elf; the task of setting up the little used Ballroom for the function. He was still getting over his flu, but he was much better than he had been this time last week.

Lucius was just admiring the finished Ballroom as James came wandering happily in. "Happy again? Obviously I haven't been neglecting you enough."

James smiled serenely"No, not doing your job at all" when he got to his husband, James slipped his arms around Lucius's neck and kissed him deeply, successfully stopping all cocky replies Lucius was likely to throw at him.

Lucius was slightly stunned when James broke the kiss"I thought I was still contagious"

"You are" replied James, a smile still on his face. "Anyways, I just came from Mungos…"

Lucius settled his hands on James's waist and raised his eyebrows"And"

"How do you feel about two additions to the family" asked James curiously.

"Twins"

James nodded, the smile still firmly in place, he didn't think anything could dampen his mood right now. "Yeah, twins…well, he said he thought it was triplets to start with" He noticed the slightly alarmed look on Lucius's face now and grinned. "Don't worry, false alarm."

Lucius sighed"Good, I don't think I could handle five kids…and you."

"You give me such confidence" replied James sarcastically.

Lucius smirked"It's my job in life." He pressed his lips back to James's before the raven-haired man could retaliate.

………

The night of the ball arrived and Lucius was being forced to come to terms with attending it on his own, as his husband felt too _ill_ to attend. It was partially true, James had looked a bit peaky this morning, but it didn't stop him from relentlessly teasing Lucius.

"Are you absolutely sure you can't even make a _tiny_ appearance" asked Lucius as he re-entered his study, dressed for the night and looking more arrogant and pompous than ever.

James looked up from the book he was reading"I am carrying your twins, you're lucky I'm even talking to you at the moment." His hormones had been playing up all day and most of his abuse was directed at wanting to rip Lucius's balls off.

Lucius raised his eyebrows"You were happy about it yesterday."

"That was yesterday, this is today."

Lucius walked over to the armchair James was curled up in and sat down on the arm, he tentatively ran his fingers through James's messy dark hair and then he kissed his husband on the head"I love you."

James cuddled up to Lucius's side"How long will it go on for"

Lucius sighed, it seemed a little hug and kiss was enough to cheer James up today"Until I kick them out, I suppose… "

"You have to make a good impression."

Lucius nodded"Mm, I know…so around midnight I guess. Don't wait up."

"I wasn't going to" replied James, he shifted in his chair and kissed Lucius on the jaw. "Did you really need three hours to get ready"

"Yes" Lucius stood up so James could see him fully. "I haven't gotten this dressed up in months, I was losing my touch."

James grinned and looked his husband up and down"I'm going to have fun pulling all that off…and messing up your hair." It was times like this that Lucius's hair was so perfect that there wasn't a single strand out of place when it was pulled back, and it gave James the overwhelming urge to mess it up.

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly"Keep your filthy hands off me until afterwards."

"Yes, Minister."

Lucius raised his eyebrows and went back over to James, his cane in hand, he rested his hands on the arm of the chair and kissed James lightly on the lips. "Will you be all right"

James smiled slightly; "I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll send Dobby."

Lucius nodded"Ok then." He kissed James once more and then moved away from his husband, it was then that he felt a sharp burning pain in his left arm, right in the same place as his Dark Mark. "Ow shit…"

James looked up"Are you ok"

Lucius rubbed his arm and nodded"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He could feel James's eyes on him as he left the study. Once outside the study he leaned against the wall and rolled back the sleeves covering his left arm to reveal a blackened Dark Mark. _Oh no…this can not be good…he's dead… _His thoughts were cut off by the Manor doors being opened.

Sirius and Remus entered.

Lucius frowned"Have you not heard of knocking"

Sirius shook his head"No. So sorry, minister." Lucius scowled at him. He raised an eyebrow at Lucius's hand on his arm.

Lucius noticed the other two men watching him and he sighed"Is Voldemort truly dead"

"Well you killed him" replied Sirius"Why"

Lucius sighed and held out his left arm"If he was gone, this would not be burning right now."

"Oh my god" muttered Remus quietly.

Sirius frowned"There was no pulse or anything when we went to the Riddle House."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment; "No one else can make the mark burn, can they"

Lucius nodded"Yeah…_Me._ And I sure as hell didn't do it, I'm not that stupid."

Sirius bit his bottom lip"Well, right now, I don't think this is something you should be waving around." He indicated to the Dark Mark. "Just try and act normal…or as normal as you can."

Lucius rolled his sleeve back down"Easier said than done."

Sirius smirked a little"Where's James"

"Leaving me to fend for myself" replied Lucius"He's in the study."

………

Lucius was only too glad to be rid of all his guests by midnight, what with Dumbledore, Fudge, the Weasleys and several other enemies it made for one pretty hellish evening. Three of the only people he had some form of fondness for, kept ducking out of the ballroom so that they could visit with James.

Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his once immaculate hair and headed back to the study, he still had the worry about his Dark Mark burning in the front of his mind but he decided not to mention anything to his husband just yet.

Upon entering the study Lucius saw that James was fast asleep on the couch, the book he had been reading before the _gathering_ was on the floor and his glasses were askew. He smirked and sat down on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers gently through James's messy hair. "Jamie."

James made a little noise signalling that he was waking up"What time is it…"

"About half midnight" replied Lucius; he tapped James's abdomen gently"Come on, let's go to bed."

James made a disgruntled noise and pulled himself up so he was sitting"How did it go" he saw the look on Lucius's face and raised an eyebrow. "Not that good, I take it."

Lucius sighed and shook his head"No… I just want to forget about it before I actually have to start my duties as the Minister."

James nodded; he leaned forward and kissed Lucius on the lips"Bed then"

"Bed."

…………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Well, that didn't go as planned but, oh well. That was crap I know, it was the first time around as well. Forgive me!


	20. Parents

****

To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own much except Karliya, Anna and perhaps a few other things.

****

Thank yous:_ Sarahamanda, Goddess of Gorgeousness, orlin, brilliantbrunette89, HPRocKeR, Dragon-Malfoy, redrose2310, Beth5572, CountingSheep123, Aia Angle, _and _Marblez._

****

Sorry for the long overdue wait, you really shouldn't have had to wait so long seeing as this story is prewritten anyway, so I am very sorry.

James is around five months pregnant now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 20:_ Parents_

When he entered the manor late that night, Lucius headed straight up the stairs to his and James's bedroom. Upon entering he was hit with the strong smell of vanilla, which could only mean that James was in the bath, something he was doing more often now that he was getting heavily pregnant with their twins. Judging by the fact that he couldn't hear any off key singing, James was probably fast asleep, which was also something he was more prone to doing in the bath now, it seemed to relax him _too _much.

The blond went about pulling off his robes and kicking off his shoes, he had only just realised how much warmer it was in the manor than it was outside, though it was early February so he had hoped there would be more warmth in his home.

After getting rid of the bulk load of his clothes, Lucius headed into the bathroom and found James surrounded by bubbles in the bath and fast asleep, just as he had suspected. He went and knelt down beside the ornate old tub, he trailed his fingers across the surface of the water before flicking some of it at James's face. Then he was reminded of just how quick James's reflexes were, "Ow…" he had just received a hard smack in the shoulder.

"S'what ya get for wakin' a sleepin' man…" muttered James groggily, a small smile on his face.

"The only way I can wake you is if you're asleep," Lucius rubbed his shoulder. "Anyway, you shouldn't be sleeping in the bath, you might drown."

James snorted quietly and opened his eyes, "And we all know that would be a terrible thing," Lucius frowned slightly. "…It was a joke, Luce, you know, funny, ha ha…"

"Shut up, James."

James grinned and moved a little, he seemed to be in a much better mood than he was this morning when Lucius had left him on his own, "Can you help me out? Please?" he held out his hands for Lucius to take.

Lucius smirked and nodded, "Course I can," he stood up again, took James's hands and pulled the dark haired man to his feet and helped him out of the tub, getting himself splashed with water in the process. He then grabbed James's bathrobe and put it around him to keep him warm.

"Thanks," James did his bathrobe up, not just because it was cold but he was rather self conscious at the moment, especially with the weight he had gained, which could only be expected when you're pregnant with twins. "How was your day?"

"Could have been better," replied Lucius as he went back into the bedroom to get off his now damp clothes. He went into the walk in wardrobe for something dry to wear. "Its days like this that make me hate the human race."

James came out of the bathroom, his hands on his growing belly, "Well don't start complaining to me 'cause I'll only smack you for it."

"Love you too, James," huffed Lucius from inside the wardrobe.

James settled down on the bed and tried to get himself comfortable, he had been told to start resting a lot more now that he was just over being midway through his pregnancy.

Lucius came back out of the wardrobe in a simple pair of black pants and a Slytherin green shirt, which was only buttoned about half way up. He tilted his head to the side upon seeing James fidgeting on the bed and smiled slightly, "Still having trouble getting comfortable?" James grunted in reply. He went over to the bed and sat down on it next to James who had given up trying to get comfortable and just lay there on his back frowning. "Just think," Lucius ran his fingers gently through James's dark hair, "Only a few more months and you won't have to be pregnant anymore. We'll just have endless nappies to change and bottles to make, and sleepless nights-Ok, ok, no need to hit."

"You're not making me feel any better," grumbled James, he was starting to pout.

Lucius stretched out on his side next to James and kissed his husband lightly on the lips, "Sorry, just trying to cheer you up."

James gave a small smile, "I know," he played with some of Lucius's hair. "If I could sleep in the bath without any worries, I would, its much more comfortable."

Lucius rested his forehead on James's and kissed him again, "Then whom would I cuddle up to at night?"

"We have a cat."

Lucius made a task of pressing kisses along James's jaw and down the column of his throat before replying, "I'd much prefer having you in my arms," he pressed another kiss to the exposed skin of James's chest.

James made a little noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, "Are you trying to make me horny?"

"No, you just taste nice."

"Tease."

Lucius laughed quietly and pressed another kiss to James's pouting mouth; "You love me for it."

"I do not, you arrogant jerk."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, "I thought you said I'd improved?"

James smiled, "You have, I'm just getting into practice for when I'm in labour."

"Lucky me."

James's smiling face suddenly started scowling at the blond, "Don't mock me."

__

Oh Merlin, I was only teasing him, thought Lucius, he knew full well that he had just upset his younger husband. Though he had helped James through two previous full term pregnancies he still hadn't learnt when to keep his mouth shut. "I wasn't mocking you, James, I was only teasing."

James struggled to sit up in a huff, he was well aware that he was behaving irrationally but he couldn't help it, his hormones were all over the place and despite what Lucius had been through recently, he still wasn't as sensitive to peoples needs as he could be. "Didn't have to though."

Lucius sighed and rubbed his temples before sitting up so he was level with James again, as much as he loved his husband he really didn't want to have to contend with the man's hormones as well as his new job at the moment. "Jamie, please don't be like this," he pleaded, as he rested one hand on James's enlarged belly and used his other to rub James's back gently. "I'm sorry I upset you, but you are perfectly capable of telling me when to shut up, you don't usually have a problem with that."

James started to move away from Lucius but the hand rubbing his back felt too good to leave, so he slumped back against the headboard and continued pouting. "I hate being so emotional…" he sniffled and bit his bottom lip.

Lucius got himself comfortable, then he pulled James into his arms and pressed a kiss to the pregnant man's messy black hair, "Sh…its okay. I understand, and I will try and be nicer in the future, okay?" James gave a muffled sob against Lucius's chest.

Just a few days ago, James had spent the entire evening crying because he had read the obituary for someone's pet hamster in the Daily Prophet.

Lucius continued rubbing James's back and stroking his hair for what must have been at least an hour before the dark haired man gave another sniff and spoke.

"Luce?"

"Mm," Lucius muffled a yawn into James's hair; he had nearly fallen asleep from having the comforting feel of his husband's warm and still slightly damp body in his arms.

"When did you honestly start to love me?" James's voice was quiet and almost hesitant.

Lucius sighed, he had been expecting a question like that for quite a while, but now that James had asked that while being pregnant, he wasn't entirely sure how to answer it in case it upset the pregnant man again. "Honestly…I first realised it when you were pregnant with Karliya, though I am quite sure the feelings were there before that, I just didn't acknowledge them until that night in the basement." He felt James tense up a little at the mention of that horrible night near the beginning of his second pregnancy. He pressed a kiss to James's head and continued caressing the pregnant belly; he could just about feel the babies moving. "And ever since then I've been falling for you more and more…"

James played absentmindedly with the sash of his bathrobe; "You only married me because of Draco, didn't you?"

"Yes…" There was no point in him lying, it would only upset James more, as everything did at the moment. "You were carrying my child, I thought it would be the right thing to do, even if I was very uncertain about everything." He turned James's head so he could look the other man in the eyes. "I'll happily redo my vows if you like."

James smiled and pressed a kiss to Lucius's lips, "That won't be necessary…I just like to be reassured."

Lucius moved his hand from James's stomach to one of the dark haired man's bare thighs, "Anytime you need reassurance, you know where I am," he brushed a kiss to James's jaw. "You are gorgeous, you know that?"

A tint of red had come to James's cheeks, "I am not…I look like a cow." He said it as if challenging Lucius to agree with him.

Lucius smirked slightly and kissed James lightly on the lips, "You do not. You look fantastic, and don't try to tell me otherwise." He kissed James again, deeper this time and for longer until James whimpered and tugged hard on his hair. "Ow! What was that for?" Lucius rubbed his head.

James chewed on his bottom lip, "Don't get my hopes up if you're not going to shag me…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow slightly, "Well if that's what you want," he ran his fingers through James's thick hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Though I'm not quite sure how we're going to do this…" he indicated to James's enlarged stomach.

James rolled his eyes, "I thought you were one of the smart blondes."

"I haven't done this before."

"Yeah well, this is what happens when you refuse to sleep with me during the last two pregnancies," snapped James irritably.

Lucius raised an eyebrow slightly, "Would you rather I not sleep with you _now?"_

James bit his bottom lip, "Sorry…"

Lucius tilted the dark haired man's head up and kissed him on the lips, "Apology accepted…"

………

As the next day was a Saturday, Lucius decided he couldn't really be bothered attempting to get up this morning or this afternoon, as the latter was rapidly approaching. Despite the fact that James was pregnant and thought himself to look like a cow, he was very exhausting last night, which is why Lucius was too tired to move.

James came into their bedroom tsking at his lazy blond husband, he had cast a Concealment Charm on himself as he was going out, mainly because not many people knew he was pregnant and with Lucius's status in society now, he preferred it to stay that way. "You're lazier than your son."

Lucius grunted, turned onto his side and cracked an eye open so he could see James, "…You're looking very…unpregnant."

James raised his eyebrows, "I'm going to see my parents for lunch, and they don't know yet," he sat down on the side of the bed and played with Lucius's hair. "I hope you're going to be up when I come home."

Lucius yawned, "Do I have to be?"

"I might need someone to cry on when I get back," replied James none to jokingly.

Lucius forced himself to sit up, the covers of the bed barely covering anything from his waist down, he put a hand under James's chin and kissed his husband on the lips, "Well, if I'm not up when you come home, come and join me in bed."

James smirked, "Lazy shite."

Lucius settled back down onto his back, "I was going to offer to go with you, but if you're going to be like that…"

James smiled and let Lucius's hair slip from his fingers, "I think it would be easier on me if you and my father weren't in the same room, especially if I tell them I'm carrying two more Malfoy spawn."

Lucius huffed, "Charming."

"I still love you."

"Good."

James gave Lucius another quick kiss before standing up, "I'll see you later."

"Mmhmm, goodbye."

James headed for the door, "Oh, and you may get an owl or a floo call from Hogwarts, Karly's sick and she's begging to come home."

Lucius yawned again, "If she begs I'll give in, you know I will."

"Well, try not to."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask," James smiled, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye. Again."

………

James's time with his parents went surprisingly better than he had thought it would, much better than the previous few times he had been to visit them. For one thing, he didn't start arguing with them and his father managed to control himself when the discussion had turned to Lucius. James had also eventually told them that he was once again with child and that the twins would be due soon. His mother had been happy for him and Lucius, but his father hadn't been too ecstatic. Not that James had thought he would be, but it would have been nice if he was given a simple 'congratulations' by his dad, if not a hug like his mum gave him.

James was currently curled up on the couch in one of the manor living rooms, his head on Lucius's lap and his husband's fingers threading through his hair. "Why can't he just be happy for us?"

Lucius glanced down at James's face before looking back to the book that he had propped on the arm of the couch, "I'm sure he probably would be if I wasn't the father."

James let out a long and deep sigh, "Screw 'im."

"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing, James."

James rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Lucius had the sleeves of his shirt rolled back a little, and he continued stroking James's hair. But when James moved a hand, it brushed his left sleeve back just enough so that James could see his blackened Dark Mark. "…I can explain…"

James forced himself to sit up (not an easy task when he was so heavily pregnant), and he scowled at his husband, "I thought he was dead!"

Lucius closed his book and put it down before turning to James who was giving him a look that was somewhere between shock, anger and worry. But it could have passed for just plain confusion. "So did I, Jay, and as far as I know, he _is._ But my Mark has been burning for the last couple of months, and I have no idea why. I thought I was the only Death Eater that had been taught how to call the others, I could be wrong, I don't know… The only reason I haven't told you is because I didn't want anything to worry you into miscarrying."

James wasn't quite sure what to say, Lucius seemed to have known exactly what he wanted to hear so he had nothing to argue with. "So…he might not be dead?"

Lucius pulled James back into his arms and pressed a kiss to the younger man's head, "I don't know, James, I honestly do not know. Just try not to think about it, okay?" he started stroking James's hair again. "We can't have you stressing yourself out right now."

James nuzzled Lucius's neck and frowned, "I'll try not to worry, but you know I'm going to."

Lucius turned James face towards his so he could look into those apprehensive brown eyes, "We'll be fine. These babies will be fine, and they are going to have us _both_ around to raise them," he kissed James gently on the lips. "Don't you worry your gorgeous little head about it." He succeeded in getting James to smile.

"Like I said, I'll try."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Long time no update, and I think I am losing my touch with this story… Anyway, there is one more chapter left of this story and it hasn't actually been fully written yet.

****

Next Chapter: The twins arrive, and someone from Lucius's past makes an appearance.


End file.
